Slave for You
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie is entering her senior year of high school and is determined to stop being compared to her best friend Elena. But when she is captured by vampires and sold as a slave to Damon Salvatore, her life takes an unexpected turn. AU
1. Brian Rivers

Brian Rivers

**A/N: Yes, here is ****another**** D/B story from me. I just can't get enough of this pairing! This story is a little different from my other stories though. It's my first one with a completely AU timeline. I got a lot of the ideas from Night World, so if anyone has read those books, this story might remind you a little bit of it.**

Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie come on, Elena is outside waiting for you", my mom called from down the stairs. I finally finished putting on the final touches to my now long hair and makeup. It was the first day of senior year, and I was going to make sure it was the best year of high school ever. I took one more look at myself in the mirror before I headed down stairs to meet my best friend.

After I said goodbye to my parents, I headed outside to meet Elena, who was sitting in her brand new Porsche that her parents had bought her for her birthday **(A/N: Yes, in this story, Elena's parents are alive. I kind of wanted to make her the spoiled rich girl.) **She smiled at me as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Whoa Bon, love the new look, but what is it for?"

I shrug, and settle into my seat as she starts driving. "I don't know, I just thought I'd try something new" I said nonchalantly, when in reality, I was actually bursting with excitement.

The old, shy Bonnie McCullough would never attempt something like this, but this was a new me, and I was determined to leave my own mark in the school instead of always lingering in Elena's shadows.

Don't get me wrong, she was my best friend, but…she always got all the attention. Not that I wanted a lot of attention, but just for someone to take notice of me for a change would be nice. And I wanted to do it by myself, without Elena's help.

After we arrived at the school, there was of course a huge crowd of people, all wanting to greet Elena, the queen of the school. But I was happy when some of the boys caught sight of me, and gaped. "Wow Bonnie, you look…great", Elena's ex boyfriend Matt said.

"I know, she does doesn't she?" Elena gushed, coming over to stand beside me. She grabbed my arm, and began pulling me away from the crowd. "Come on Bon, we have to go say hi to Caroline."

I shot one last smile of Matt before Elena pulled me around the corner.

Caroline hadn't changed a bit over the summer, except that she seemed a little shorter then I remembered, and I hoped that it meant that I had grown a little taller. Like Elena, they were both surprised at my new look, but both thought it looked good.

"Oh my God, have you guys seen the new guy yet?" Caroline suddenly gushed.

When Elena and I both shook our heads, Caroline gave us the info. "His name is Brian Rivers. He just moved here from California." Wow, California was a long way from Virginia.

"Yeah, and he's gorgeous", Caroline continued. "You guys have to see him!"

I smiled at my friend. Caroline was definitely the most boy crazy out of all of us, but I found that I missed her a lot over the summer. More than I thought I would anyway.

Elena smiled her signature smirk. "Oh, I'm very interested in seeing him." That meant that she was going to do whatever it took to get him before any of us had a chance. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

But Elena noticed, and looked at me. "What Bonnie?"

I shook my head quickly. "It's nothing just…never mind" I murmured, but she still looked suspicious. She opened her mouth to no doubt say something, but luckily, the bell rang, and we all had to head off to our first classes.

I looked down at my printed schedule, and saw that my first class was with Mr. Tanner, great. I reluctantly made my way towards the classroom, and was annoyed when I realized that Elena had that same class, and would probably try to question me on why I rolled my eyes again.

But then I remembered that Mr. Tanner always arranged a seating chart, and hopefully we would be nowhere near each other. But my luck ran out when he seated us on either side of another chair, meaning we were only one chair away from each other. But the pace of my heart quickened when I saw who would be seated between us.

"Brian Rivers", Mr. Tanner bellowed, pointing at the seat. I turned to get a better look at him and gasped. Caroline was right, he was gorgeous. He had thick, curly locks of dark hair, deep brown eyes, and tan skin to kill for.

I tried not to blush when he smiled at both me and Elena as he took the seat between us. Throughout the entire lecture, I tried my best to listen, but my attention kept flickering back to Brian, and I could tell Elena was too.

But when the dismissal bell finally rang, he pulled both me and Elena away from the crowd. "So I noticed that you two lovely ladies were both shooting me glances during that class. Does that mean that you're single?"

I was sure I blushed, but Elena still looked confident, as usual. "Yes, yes we are", she said in a business like tone. Brian smirked, and leaned a little closer to us.

"Well, the problem is, you two are both just so lovely that I'm having a hard time choosing which of you is right for me", he said, his intoxicating eyes smoldering mine.

When neither of us said anything, he continued. "So, would you both do me the pleasure of meeting me here at tonight at eight? We could drive up to a restaurant and have some dinner, maybe then I could decide more easily."

Before I could say anything, Elena answered. "Of course we would. Right Bon?" she asked, now looking towards me.

I nodded. "Yeah, that would be…great", I mumbled.

"So I guess I'll see you two later", he said, winking before he disappeared.

I guess I was a little excited for tonight, but part of me was dreading it. With Elena there, there was no doubt in my mind that Brian would like her better.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and I could tell that Elena was wondering why I seemed so annoyed with her, and I just hope I could get home before she had the chance to try and ask me again.

So in order to avoid her, I decided to just walk home, and told Caroline to tell her to go home without me.

Even with the disappointment of Elena coming too, I still couldn't erase the thrill and suspicion that something interesting was going to happen tonight.

**A/N: Sorry if the first chapter was boring. The next one will be when the action starts. And just to let you know, this is ****not**** a Bonnie/OC story. I have no intention of making Brian a love interest. This ****is**** a Bamon story, but it's going to take a little bit before Bonnie meets Damon in the story. Thanks for reading! **


	2. captured

Captured

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Wow, 22 reviews on the first chapter! Thanks you guys. And special thanks to: midnightquiver, Primavera15, MrsSalvatore'x, Salma, ., MinaFTW, and Klutz242 for giving me ideas for titles. They were all good, but I decided to go with a idea I got from MinaFTW called: Slave for You.**

After I got home, I immediately went up stairs to get ready to go on that "outing" with Brian. I couldn't really call it a date if he asked me and Elena to go with him. Now I just had to hope that he at least showed a little attention to me, even if Elena was there.

But just as I was done putting on my best pair of jeans and a blouse, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Elena, probably wanting to ask me what I was planning on wearing. Curious, I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie it's Elena; I…can't go with you guys tonight"

"Why?"

"I…just broke down with a really bad cold. So, I hope you have fun anyway"

"Thanks Elena, I guess I'll see you later"

"Tell me how the date goes afterwards!" she gushed, right before we hung up.

I couldn't help but feel a little suspicious. Elena never dropped a date, and now she was just letting a good looking guy like Brian Rivers go just because of a cold? It seemed very unusual. But there was no way that I was going to pass up the chance to go on a date with Brian alone. I would just have to talk to Elena about my suspicions later.

After telling my parents that I was leaving, I walked out the door, and towards the school, where Brian had said he'd wait. As I got closer, I saw him, and his car parked right outside the school, and he was alone. When I approached him, his eyebrows rose slightly.

"What happened to your friend?"

"She…couldn't make it. She has a bad cold", I answered, even though I wasn't sure myself if that was really the truth.

He smirked, and gestured for me to get into the passenger seat of his car. "Then I guess it's just you and me", he said, in such a charming voice that I couldn't help but blush. After we were both inside the car, he began driving, and I looked towards him.

"Where are we going?"

"A special place"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just kept quiet. But when he finally stopped driving, I looked around at our surroundings, and realized that we were in the Old Wood, and from the looks of it, we were in a completely deserted area of it.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, trying to hide my fear.

He turned towards me, an unnerving smile on his face that made me shiver. He looked almost…animal now.

"This has been a long night hasn't it? Why don't you just go to sleep, and let tomorrow come", he said in a soothing voice. He looked deep into my eyes, and I tried desperately to just pull away, but it was too late. I was lost.

A couple of hours later

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. Did I have some sort of blind fold on? I tried to move my hands, but they wouldn't budge either. And after moving my feet, I realized that something was binding them too.

"Can we take their blindfolds off now?" I heard Brian's voice ask.

An unfamiliar woman's voice answered. "No, we haven't made it into the Dimension yet. We can't risk letting them see the way in. Not that they're ever going to be able to escape anyway." There was a chorus of laughter at that.

What the hell was going on? I tried to rack through the memories in my brain, trying to make sense of what was going on. Was Brian some kind of hypnotist? Was he planning on kidnapping me and Elena all along?

After about ten more minutes of silence, I finally felt someone tugging at my blindfold. When it was finally off, I saw Brian's face staring into mine, and he was smirking.

"You know, you were one of the easiest", he said, walking over to a boy who looked to be about 16 who was also wearing a blindfold. "You really were desperate weren't you?"

I didn't say anything, because I was so disgusted with myself for getting myself into this situation. "Where are you taking me?" I finally managed.

I looked around, and saw that there were about five other people here too. There was a girl with dark hair and dark eyes, that looked to be about my age, and she was glaring, looking more angry then scared. There was the boy with blond hair that reminded me of Matt, but a little bit younger looking.

There was an older woman who looked to be about 25, and another teenage boy who looked closer to my age. And I was surprised when I saw that a little girl was also there, who only looked about six.

"You're going to be auctioned", the stranger woman answered. Then she smiled. "Hopefully we can get some decent money off you."

God none of this was making any sense. As far as I was concerned, I was being kidnapped by a couple of psychos.

But I didn't say anything else afterwards. I didn't want to risk making them too mad, and cause them to just get rid of me. I only had to hope for the best, and maybe find some way to escape when I had the chance.

From the looks of it, we were in some sort of carriage, because I could feel that we were moving. But there were absolutely no windows anywhere, so I had no clue where we were. Eventually, the carriage finally came to a stop, and Brian and the woman began threading another rope and making sure we were all attached, binding us together.

"Get up", the woman barked, and I quickly stood up, not wanting to give them any reason to get mad at me. And obviously I wasn't alone in my opinion, because everyone else quickly stood up to, except for the black haired, dark eyed girl.

She was refusing to stand up, not saying a word, until Brian actually yanked her to her feet, and she still looked unafraid, unlike everyone else in the room.

But after we were all standing, they ordered us to get into a straight line, and lead out of the huge carriage, and down a small platform that someone dropped to help us walk out easier. Up ahead, I could see a platform that looked like the ones you see in textbooks and old movies about the old days when slavery was still allowed. Had they not been kidding, we really were about to be auctioned?

**A/N: Ok, please don't expect quick updates like this all the time. I wrote the 2****nd**** chapter quickly because I wanted to really kick off the story. The next chapter will have Damon in it, but I'm just going to warn you that you probably won't like him at first. He's going to be quite the jerk in the beginning. Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	3. Damon Salvatore

Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Ok, first off, I'm sorry for all the confusion on the first chapter. I didn't intend to have Bonnie even know about vampires yet, and I made a mistake while I was typing, but I fixed it. 2****nd****, thanks a lot for all the reviews! Wow, over 40 reviews after only two chapters. You guys are amazing!**

"Alright", the woman called out, gesturing towards the sixteen year old boy. They now had all of us lined up, with our arms still tied behind our backs. There was now a huge crowd of people surrounding us, but like Brian and the woman, they had a sort of dangerous aura about them. I had never been more scared or confused in my life.

Trying to drown out the sounds of people actually bidding for the boy, and turned towards the dark haired girl, who was now standing beside me. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" I whispered, and she turned towards me.

"You must be one of the new ones, if you don't know already", she said flatly before turning away from me again. I frowned in frustration, but decided to just wait and ask someone else if I could. It was obvious that this girl wasn't exactly friendly.

A woman "bought" the teenage boy, and then I was terrified when Brian grabbed me, the dark haired girl, and the little six year old, and a boy that looked to be about my age up to the front together.

"We are going to be auctioning these humans altogether. So if you buy one, you get all three", she said, as if advertising a commercial.

Wait, did she just call us humans? Did that mean she thought they were something else? Was everyone here completely insane except for me?

All at once, there were different people calling out prices, until one voice completely stood out. "10,000", a male voice slightly laced with an Italian accent called out. I looked out at the crowd and saw the person who had called out the price.

He was…probably the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He completely beat Brian, that's for sure. He had dark, slightly curly hair, with dark eyes. And he dressed with what seemed like black clothes only.

But despite his good looks, he looked like someone who could be very dangerous.

"Alright, anyone want to be that price? Going on, going twice…sold to Damon Salvatore!" the woman bellowed. At the sound of his name, many of the other people surrounding us gasped, and turned to look at him. I guess he must have been famous around here or something.

Now Brian made sure we were all four tied together by our wrists, and I got a clear feeling on how strong he was: unbelievably strong. For some reason, the thought made me give an involuntary shiver.

Damon Salvatore walked up to the platform, and handed the woman something that looked like some form of money, and when he came over to us, he gave me and the dark haired girl a look that almost seemed predatory.

But when his eyes locked with mine for the briefest moment, something flickered in them, as if he was just now realizing something. Without warning, he roughly yanked me towards him, and just stared at me, as if I he was trying to figure something out.

But after a moment, he pulled away, and something like amusement danced in his dark eyes. Then he looked away from me, looking as if he was about to brag about something to the surrounding crowd.

"What is it?" a man from the crowd demanded.

Damon smirked smugly, and pulled me over to stand beside him, and since the rest of the captives were tied with me, they were forced forward too.

"This human, happens to be a witch", Damon said proudly, as if he was won something valuable in a raffle.

There were gasps from the rest of the crowd, and I almost felt like I should be one of them. Did he just call me…a witch? Instantly, memories of all the stories Grams had told me in the past about our heritage came swirling back to me. At the time, I had thought they had all been nothing but stories, but could they have possibly been…real?

"Well, then it's only right that we get her back then", Brian said tightly, interrupting me out of my thoughts. "If we had known she was a witch, there would be no way that we would sell her." From behind him, the female vampire was nodding in agreement.

But Damon turned to glare at them. "Not a chance. You made the mistake of selling her to me. She's mine now", he said coldly.

It was unnerving to hear how possessive he sounded, and I hoped that my fear wasn't too obvious.

Without another word, Damon grabbed onto my arm, and pulled me through the jeering crowd, and not having any other choice, the other prisoners followed.

As we walked, I glance around at our surroundings. It looked like…something you would see in a movie about the Dark Ages. It looked like some sort of place that is trapped in the past.

But after only walking for about ten minutes, we approached yet another carriage type thing, and with inhuman strength, he nearly threw me into it, causing me to have to stumble, and keep myself from falling.

After he tossed the others in, he slammed the door shut, and I could hear him walk over to the other side, and soon, we were moving.

After we were alone, and Damon was out of sight, the teenage boy spoke up.

"Well, this should be getting interesting", he crooned, his voice laced with the same arrogance that Tyler Smallwood had.

The dark haired girl glowered at him. "How can you say that?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know. I just think…that if you're going to die, this should be the way to go. Killed my vampires", he said as if it was an everyday thing.

At his words, I stared at him. "Vam…vampires?"

He gave me a "duh" look. "For your sake, I'm just going to ignore that you asked that dumb of a question, for now."

Was I the only one who was completely confused here?

"Anyway", the boy continued, "since we're all going to be stuck together for a while, unless that vamp kills us right away, I figure we might as well get to know each other a little better. So…my name is Derek. And you?" he asked, looking at me.

"I'm Bonnie", I mumbled, knowing this wasn't really the type of guy I would enjoy talking too. He nodded, and smirked. "And tell us Bonnie, how did you get caught?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to share that information with any of these people, but for some reason, the words just came out. "That guy who helped sold us pretended to be a student at my school, and …he asked me out", I finished.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Aww, the classic date trick. Works on all you girls doesn't it?"

I glared at him. I haven't known this guy for barely five minutes, and he already succeeded in irritating the hell out of me.

"What about you? What's your story?" he asked, looking at the six year old girl, who was just sitting there, looking terrified.

"Come here sweetie", I said, reaching out for her. I had a little cousin back at home, so I knew how to comfort little kids.

She looked a little grateful as she came over to sit beside me, and I put an arm around her. Derek was still looking at her, expecting answers. And after a moment, she swallowed.

"My name is Heather", she managed in a whisper.

"And how did you get here?"

"That lady stole me from my house while Mommy and Daddy were gone"

Derek nodded, and then turned towards the dark haired girl. "What about you?'

"My name is Meredith", she hissed glaring at him.

Derek smirked. "And what's your little capture story?"

"It's none of your business", she snapped, turning away from him.

I could tell that Derek wanted to question her further, just to piss her off, but I stepped in.

"Well, what's your story then?" I challenged.

Derek pointed a finger at himself in mock surprise. "You want to know about little ol me? Well if you insist…"

"Just shut up would you!" Meredith suddenly yelled.

Derek looked at her with a fake, hurt expression. "Geez Meredith, I actually think we should all get along, considering we'll all be dying together."

I felt Heather stiffen, and did my best to comfort her. "We aren't really going to die are we?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "No sweetie", but I wasn't sure if it was exactly true or not.

But that was when I noticed Derek staring at me.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty sure you'll live at least."

"How am I different from either of you?"

"Because you're a witch", he answered. "Vampires find witches extremely valuable. There's no way that leech is going to kill you. That was why he was so excited when he realized you were one. We on the other hand, are nothing special, which makes us replaceable. That's one advantage you have."

**Sorry that there wasn't that much Damon in this chapter. I wanted to introduce the other slaves in the story, because they are going to be playing a part in it. More Damon in the next chapter! **


	4. Branded

Chapter 4

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: I loved the responses I got on the last chapter. I liked reading your opinions on the other slaves, and a couple of the ones about Derek made me laugh. When I wrote that chapter, I was actually watching "The Breakfast Club", and I think I might have made Derek a little bit like John Bender, the character that Jud Nelson plays.**

After being stuck in the carriage for what seemed like forever, it finally came to a stop, and the pace of my heart quickened. Sure enough, Damon came around to open the door to get us, grabbing onto me again, and forcing the others to follow, due to the way we were all tied.

Soon, we were walking, and everyone was quiet, until someone spoke.

"Hey, why does she get to be in the front? I demand equal rights for everyone! Who's with me?" Derek nearly shouted. Luckily, Damon ignored him, but I thought I heard Meredith hiss at him to be quiet.

God, that idiot was going to get himself killed.

Thankfully, everyone was quiet for the rest of the walk, and there were no more outbursts from anyone.

Soon, I saw a large house that looked like a Victorian mansion right out of some kind Hollywood movie come into view, and soon after, Damon was leading us inside.

"Ahh Master Damon, I was wondering when you were going to come back", a beautiful black haired girl said, and like Damon, she had a light Italian accent.

Damon smirked at her, and gestured towards us. "I need to get these slaves branded. Hold the rope while I get the burner", he murmured, and the girl smiled as he handed the end of the rope to her.

But he was only gone for a few moments, and then he was back, holding something that looked like the type of things cowboys used to brand horses. This already looked really bad.

But it got even worse when he grabbed my arm, and pushed the end of the thing on my arm, and I could feel the horrible feeling of my skin being burned. I tried to hold back a cry of pain, but a small whimper did come out, and I had to force back tears that threatened to leak out.

After a few moments, it was over. He moved it away from my arm, and I looked down at it. On my right arm, there was now a big **DS** burned into my skin. I softly ran a finger over it, and winced when it stung.

Meredith was next, and I could tell it was hurting her to, but she hid it better, and looked down at her feet until it was over.

After that it was Derek's turn, and unlike me and Meredith, he looked straight into Damon's black eyes the whole time he was being branded, not an inch of fear in his features.

But my heart nearly broke when he approached little Heather, and saw that she was nearly shaking with fear, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, ple…please", she managed, guarding her arm away from Damon. I watched, my mind braced for what was about to happen. But as I watched Damon, I could've sworn I saw something softer in that flat, hard expression he had on, and then he did something that left my jaw hanging open. He nonchalantly brushed past Heather without branding her.

"Maria, show the slaves to their quarters, and…tell them my expectations", he said flatly. But I saw him stop and whisper something into her ear, and point at me, his expression serious, but a little excited. At least that was what it looked like.

After Damon had disappeared down a long hallway, Maria cleared her throat, and tugged on the rope. "Come along", she murmured flatly, and we all reluctantly followed. But along the way, we ran into someone, a man who had the same dark hair as Damon, but instead of dark eyes, his were a light green.

"Hello Master Stefan", Maria greeted, curtsying. Stefan smiled. "Good morning Maria." He then walked past us, but not before shooting us a look that was almost apologetic.

After about five minutes of walking through the huge house, Maria finally led us into a small room, and from doing a quick look around it, I saw that there were five cots laid out on the floor, and I assumed that those were supposed to be our beds.

"Now, these are the main rule of the house. If you break anyone of them, you will be severely punished", she said, taking the time to look at each of us.

Derek suddenly raised his hand, as if he was in a classroom, and Meredith groaned.

Maria narrowed her eyes on him. "Yes?"

He smiled as he asked his "question."

"Would those punishments include time outs?"

Heather gave a small laugh, but both Meredith and I glared at him. This was a very serious situation we were in, and why he would be acting like this was beyond me.

Maria glared at him, and shook her head. "You will find the punishments here severe. If you test our patience, you'll know what we are talking about."

After that, she went over the rules we were expected to follow.

#1: No trying to escape. If they have even the slightest thought that we are up to something, we would be punished.

#2: We do exactly what we are told, no exceptions.

#3: We had to wear what they gave us.

#4: We were only to speak to Damon if he asks us a question.

"Now, these are the clothes you are expected to wear, including the bracelets", Maria said, handing each of us a bundle of clothes. "I want you dressed in five minutes", she said, before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her.

Derek quickly reached over to his belt, but Meredith stopped him. "Do you mind?" she asked, and Derek rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want to see it, don't look", was all he said before he reached to undo his belt again.

All of us girls turned away from him so we wouldn't have to see it, and began putting on our clothes. After I had it on, I looked down, and saw that it was a short, brownish dress made out of cheap leather.

I saw that Meredith and Heather had pretty much the same thing on, and I also slipped on the metal bracelets that had also been handed out, and now we all had one on both our wrists. But unlike us, Derek's outfit was only a pair of leather pants, leaving his chest completely bare. But his back to me and what I saw made me gasp.

Derek's back was completely covered in burns, some of them long, and some of them short, but thick and gruesome. He turned and saw me gaping at it, and smirked.

"That's what happens when you break the rules", he said flatly.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Maria stepped in, looking at me.

"You're the witch right?"

"Uh…I…I guess", I stammered.

"Master Damon would like to see you in his quarters. Come", she said, grabbing onto my arm.

**A/N: Ok, here are some things that are going to happen in the next chapter:**

**. Damon and Bonnie officially meet, meaning they actually talk directly to each other, and it ends us having surprising results.**

**. There will be a part where it shows what's going on in Fells Church while Bonnie is gone**

**. Bonnie and Meredith reach an understanding**

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Connection

Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I am updating this story way faster than I have with any of my other stories, because I already have so many ideas for it. I hope you like the chapter! Oh, and in response to a review, you can now find pictures of how I imagine Derek and Heather to kind of look like on my profile. **** There is a little bit of Bamon action in the chapter.**

Elena's POV

I was lying in my bed, when my phone suddenly rang. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was a call from Bonnie's house, and I smiled. She probably wanted to tell me how the date when, and it felt good knowing I did something nice and let someone else have the boy for once.

But when I picked up the phone, it wasn't Bonnie's voice I heard on the other end. It was her mother's, and from the sounds of it, she was sobbing.

"Mrs. McCullough, what's wrong?"

"Elena, have you seen Bonnie?"

I frowned at that. "Not since yesterday at school. Why?"

"She…she went out last night, and she hasn't come home."

Oh God, what was I supposed to say to this? If Brian had something to do with Bonnie being missing, it was partly my fault for letting her go alone.

I quickly walked over to my TV, and turned on the news channel, and sure enough, there was already a report on Bonnie being missing.

After saying a couple of what I hoped were comforting words to Mrs. McCullough, I hung up, and dialed a new number. I had to at least tell the authorities what I knew.

Bonnie's POV

Maria walked down a long hallway after she took me out of the slave quarters, and I followed, not really having any other choices.

Honestly, I was terrified to have to see Damon. Yes, I thought it was a little comforting that he at least had the heart to not brand a little six year old, but he still had no problem branding the rest of us. So who knows what he would do to me if the mood struck him.

Soon, to my horror, we reached a large wooden door, and Maria knocked on it.

"Master Damon, I brought the witch for you"

"Send her in", his voice replied immediately, and Maria opened the door, and then nearly pushed me into the room, shutting the door afterwards.

I looked around at the room I was in and that that it wasn't exactly what I would expect the quarters of a vampire to look like.

I had a shelf, with a few books on it, and Damon was sitting at a desk, like one you might see in a principal's office at school, and behind him, there was a small fire place, but at the moment, there wasn't a fire going on in it.

Damon smiled pleasantly at me, but I still couldn't help but feel a little bit unnerved about it. He gestured at the chair that sat in front of his desk, and I hesitantly sat down, wondering and worrying about what he was going to say.

What if he asked me about my witch heritage or something like that? I didn't know much more then he probably did, since I just discovered that I could be one today.

"Witch…" he started, but I was dumb enough to interrupt him.

"My name is Bonnie"

"Excuse me?"

I shrugged, and tried to hide my fear. "You called me 'witch' and I thought you should know my actual name. It's Bonnie", I answered.

I thought he looked kind of amused for a second, but it was quickly replaced with a mean glare. "Well in case you haven't noticed witch, you're my slave, and I should be able to call you whatever I want. I actually called you up here to make you an offer, and if you interrupt me one more time, I won't hesitate to have you punished."

At the word "punished" my mind flashed back to how mangled Derek's back had been and I shuddered.

"I'm sorry Master", I whispered, and looked down at my lap.

"Look me in the eye witch", Damon demanded, his voice flat.

Reluctantly, I looked up, and was a little relieved when I saw that his expression was flat, instead of the angry one he had just moments before.

A small smile of some kind would've been nice, but I knew I should never expect anything like that from him.

"The offer I wanted to make you was a better room. You're more valuable to me then the rest of the slaves here, and you don't have to share a room with them. You can actually stay in your own private space, and even have your own bed."

I thought about it for a moment, but then shook my head. "Umm, thank you, but if you don't mind, I'd rather just stay where I am."

Having an actual bed would be nice, but I didn't want to be alone. Sure Derek annoyed the hell out of me, Meredith didn't seem friendly at all, and Heather was just a little girl, but they were the closest things to normal that I had here, and I didn't want to be separated from them.

Damon shrugged. "I don't care if you wish to stay with the others. But that's not the only thing I called you up for."

I held my breath, expecting the worst.

"Have you ever gone into a trance?"

The question caught me off guard. "What?"

He seemed a little annoyed when he answered. "A witch trance, have you ever been in one?"

The term seemed familiar, but I knew for a fact that I've never been in one.

"Umm, actually, I didn't even know I was a witch until today. So I'm sorry, but… I have no idea how to possibly go into a trance."

Damon cursed under his breath, and looked at me hard. "I'll send Maria back down to bring you back here tomorrow morning. One way or another, we're going to get you into a trance."

But after he finished ranting, I saw him eyeing my neck, and then the fact that he was a vampire once again flashed through my mind.

"What…" I began, and then suddenly he was beside me, looking at me hungrily. Then he was bending my neck back, gently, but with a firm grip.

"Relax", he whispered. "This will only hurt if you fight it."

I did what he asked, partly because I was afraid of what he might do, and partly because I wanted to think that he was telling the truth, and that what he was about to do wasn't going to hurt.

His mouth leaned over my neck, and I had to hold back a scream when I saw his fangs appear. But I wouldn't have time to scream even if I wanted to, because soon, I felt the sharp pain of his fangs piercing my flesh.

But soon, the pain faded quickly, and it almost felt…good. There was a strange warmth building up from within me, and I felt…I wasn't exactly sure what I felt, but it was wonderful, and frightening at the same time.

I almost felt like I could see into his soul. There were patches of darkness, but in some places, there were bright, good parts, just aching to grow. The time seemed to fly by fast, and soon, he backed away from my neck, and his breath came out in ragged breathes.

He went back to his desk, and kept his back to me. "Go back to the slave quarters. I'll send Maria to come and get you I the morning."

Neither of us said a word as I went out the door, closing it behind me. I remembered where the slave quarters were, and since Maria wasn't there, I figured that meant that I was supposed to walk back by myself.

As I walked, my mind kept flashing back to that feeling I got when Damon bit into my neck. It was a feeling that I didn't really thing was normal when a vampire bit you. It was something…I shook my head, getting rid of the ridiculous thought that was forming in my head.

He probably used some kind of vampire mind trick on me to make me feel like that, just to mess with me. It was something I could see him doing.

But as I walked further, I realized that I didn't exactly remember where to go, and for a moment, I just stood there, thinking, and trying to remember where to walk.

"Are you lost?"

I turned quickly, and saw the green eyed vampire that we had passed on our way here. I think…Stefan was his name?

I nodded nervously. "I swear I was trying to walk back and…"

But he held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "It's ok. I can show you where you need to go. Even I get lost in this place once in a while."

I smiled gratefully, and followed him down a long passageway. "My name is Stefan by the way. Stefan Salvatore."

"So you're related to…"

" Damon? Unfortunately, yes, he's my brother."

I knew there was some sort of resemblance to Damon, but I just couldn't quite place it. And from the sounds of it, they were nothing alike. Well, from my first opinion anyway.

"Well, I'm Bonnie", I said, thinking since he told me his name, it would only be polite to tell him my name. He smiled, and reached out to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie"

Soon, we were outside the door that I knew led to the slave quarters and after turning to thank Stefan one last time, I walked into the room, and closed the door behind me.

Once inside, I looked at the scene around me. Derek was lying on his cot, with his hands behind his head. Meredith was sitting up in her cot, and Heather sat next to her, trying to find comfort.

Derek saw me come in and smirked. "So, how did the meeting with the leech go?"

I shrugged, and went over to sit on a cot across from Meredith's. "He just wanted to talk about my witch powers. He wants me to 'trance' for him."

"You look stressed. What's the problem?"

I knew Derek wouldn't be the most sympathetic person, but he was the only one asking, and I needed to get it out.

"The problem is, that I just found out I was a witch today. I have no idea how to trance."

Derek looked up at the ceiling as he answered. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"What?"

"I told you, there is no way that leech is going to kill you. The worst that could happen is you might get a few whippings or burns. No biggie"

"Thank you that makes me feel so much better", I said sarcastically.

Derek smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"Hey, can we please go to sleep now? I'm so tired" Heather complained, going over to lie down on her cot, right next to mine.

I smiled at her. "Sure"

I went over to shut out the light, and soon we were all lying on our cots.

After a moment of silence, I surprisingly heard Meredith call my name.

"Bonnie? Are you awake?"

"Yes", I whispered back.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to everyone. You at least didn't deserve it. It's just Derek…he makes my blood boil."

"I agree with on that one", I muttered.

"I love you guys too", Derek said, and it was obvious that he was eavesdropping.

We both ignored him, and Meredith leaned closer, so Derek couldn't hear. "Listen, I would really like to at least be ok with each other while we're here. I have a feeling we aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and I want to be able to talk to someone who won't make me want to hit them."

I smiled and nodded.

"So, friends?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

I nodded. "Friends"

We shook hands on it.

**A/N: Here are some things that are going to happen in the next update:**

**. Bonnie tries to trance for the first time**

**. Bonnie overhears something about s horrible plan involving Fells Church**

**. Bonnie and Meredith have a dress fitting, for an upcoming event**


	6. Vision

Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, this is the fastest I've updated on any story. I loved reading your reviews especially the lengthy ones. Don't get me wrong, I like nice short reviews once in a while too, but I love the longs ones because they really tell me what you think of the details of the story. I hope you like the chapter!**

Bonnie's POV

The next morning I woke up to Derek shaking me. "What?" I mumbled, and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

He chuckled and stood back up. "I'm doing you guys a favor here. They always punish slaves who are too lazy to get up on their own."

I turned to see that Heather was already up, with her eyes still adjusting to the light, which someone had turned on.

The only one who wasn't up yet was Meredith, and now Heather and I watched as Derek practically tried to drag her out of her cot. "Go away", she muttered sleepily.

Derek smiled, and now succeeded in pulling her completely off the cot, and onto the wooden floor. "Awww come on Mere, this is for your own good."

Her head suddenly snapped up at his words. "Did you just call me Mere?"

"Yeah, what if I did?"

"I don't like it"

He smiled. "Well I do, so it stays. Mere."

Meredith rolled her eyes, but finally stood up. "And could you explain to me why you decided to get us up at the crack of Dawn?"

He shrugged, and then pointed at the door. As if on cue, the door opened, and Maria stepped in, and she seemed surprised that we were all already up.

"Hmmm well, it looks like you're not going to be as much trouble as some of our last group of slaves. You'll do well if you keep this behavior up", she said, and then gestured for us to follow her out of the room.

"Don't bet on it", Derek muttered as we walked out the door. Maria must have heard him, because she glared at him.

"I've heard about you. You've been sold to more than ten different masters haven't you? Well, if you think we won't be able to handle your behavior, you'll be sadly mistaken. We have a zero tolerance policy here, you don't even think about pulling some of the past things you've pulled her", she finished coldly.

Derek rolled his eyes.

As we walked, I couldn't help but think about what Maria said. Derek had more than ten different masters? It made me really wonder how long he's actually been a slave.

Maria led us into what I assumed was a kitchen, and inside, there was a small wooden table placed right in the middle. "I'm going to be generous today, and let you eat some breakfast. But afterwards, I want you all working on the big dinner buffet that will be held tonight."

I quickly thought of something. "Wait, vampires eat human food?"

She looked at me flatly while she answered, surprisingly. "Of course not, but we are having a human guest coming tonight, and we need a good meal for him, so do a good job." she said, before heading towards the door.

But before she left, she stopped, and looked at me. "But you're going to get out of it. Master Damon wants me to bring you over to him after you finished eating", she said, and then she was gone.

I sat down at the table, and looked down at our "breakfast". It was simply a single piece of bread with a little bit of butter in it. Oh Goodie.

All of us began eating, and while me, Meredith, and Heather ate ours slowly, Derek ate his in two bites, obviously used to small amounts of food like this.

"I still can't believe you don't have to do any work. You're so lucky", Heather said to me, as she was finishing up her bread.

"Uh huh", I murmured, even if I would do anything to just be a normal human like them, and just stay in the kitchen.

And just like she promised, Maria came back to walk me over to Damon's quarters again. Hesitantly, I got up from the table to follow her out the door.

"Good luck", I heard Meredith say right before the door was shut, and it was just me and Maria.

We walked in silence, and that suited me just fine.

But when we approached the door, I heard load voices coming from the other side, and I recognized the voices as Damon and Stefan's. From the sounds of it, they were arguing about something.

But as soon as Maria knocked on the door, they both grew silent. "Yes?" I heard Damon's voice call out.

"Master Damon, I have the witch for you", Maria stated flatly.

"Send her in", Damon ordered, and Maria opened the door, and shoved me inside. The office was the same as it was before, except that there were now two angry looking vampire brothers glaring at each other. Damon was sitting at his desk, like before, and Stefan was standing in front of him.

"Uh, should I…" I began nervously.

"No, Stefan was just leaving. Right brother", Damon said, his gaze never leaving Stefan's.

Stefan nodded, but threw another cold glare at his brother. "It'll never work Damon. As soon as you give her your trust, she'll throw it back at you. Just wait and see."

After that, he made his way towards the door, and shot me a small smile before he disappeared, and closed the door behind him.

Curiosity shot through me, and a part of me wanted to ask him what they were arguing about, but I didn't want to seem too nosy, and I was a little afraid of what he would do or say if I did ask.

So I stayed quiet, and waited until he once again gestured me to sit down in the chair I had sat in yesterday. I was nervous that he was going to ask me to trance for him, something I had no idea how to do.

"So, have it figured it out yet?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll break it down for you. Have you figured out how to trance?"

Suddenly, my anger flared, and I couldn't stop the words that flowed out.

"Well no, and I think I told you yesterday that I just recently found out I was a witch", I snapped harsher then I meant. Oh God, who knows what he, was going to do to me now.

But for a while, he simply looked at me with those dark eyes, as if he was trying to figure something out, and then…he chuckled, one of the things I least expected him to do.

"You're…laughing?" I asked hesitantly.

It didn't last long, but it was still disorienting to see a frightening, dangerous vampire laughing, despite the situation.

But after it was over, he gave me that flat, calculating look again. "You're not afraid of me?"

I sucked in a breath. "Of course I am."

"Well, you sure don't act like it."

From the way he said it, he didn't seem angry, just surprised, maybe a little amused.

"There are different kinds of fear", I said, not really sure if anything I was saying was even making sense. "Besides, I don't think you would hurt me."

Ok, so I wasn't exactly sure of that, and I knew I was probably pushing my luck, but it was just something I felt in my being, that he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know if it was just from what Derek told me about me being valuable, or if my instincts were really genuine.

He seemed a little surprised about what I said. "Oh really?"

A part of me just wanted to take back what I said, but the bigger, dumber part of me only nodded.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't hurt you?"

I shrugged. "I saw what you did with Heather."

When he looked confused, I realized that he probably didn't know any of his slave's names, and started over.

"The little girl that came in with us yesterday, you didn't brand her. I saw you walk right past her, without giving her a mark."

Now he seemed a little annoyed. "But I did do it to you. What makes you think I wouldn't do something like it again?" he said, gesturing towards the **DS** that was now burned into my skin.

I didn't know why I suddenly had this strong desire to prove my point, but I kept talking.

"But that was only because Maria was watching. I bet you wouldn't have done it if you were alone."

For a while, he just glared at me, and then sighed.

"I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you. You were brought here to trance for me."

"And I told you that I couldn't do it", I snapped back, suddenly feeling braver then I probably should.

I was expecting him to yell, but he didn't. He did look a bit frustrated though.

"Alright, I had another witch servant a long time ago, so I might be able help you start", he said, calmer than I expected.

I nodded. "That would be helpful."

He snorted, but closed his eyes, as if he was somehow hoping the memory would just come to him.

After a moment, he opened them. "Try thinking about a passionate moment in your life, and keep it in mind, and don't think of anything else. The memory should bring you into a trance, unless I'm mistaken."

It seemed pretty ridiculous, but I did it, not wanting to push my luck anymore then I already had today.

Hmmm now I had to think of a passionate moment in my life, and fast. The first thing to come to mind was when I first woke up in that slave trading carriage. I had been terrified. I wasn't really sure if I could call it a passionate memory, but it was better than nothing.

I thought about it hard, and closed my eyes. And…I saw a flash, and suddenly, through my mind, I saw two people, who I quickly recognized as Brian, and the woman who had sold me. They were sitting at a table, and it looked like they were deep in conversation.

"Wendy, don't you think the town would be missed? There are plenty of other human factions surrounding it."

The woman, who I now knew as "Wendy" only smirked.

"Yes, but I have a way that will make it so that the missing humans won't be missed by anyone outside the town. Besides, Fells Church will soon be nothing but a distant memory."

Then…it just all went away, and I was back in Damon's quarters, breathing heavily.

"Well?" Damon asked, once my breathing slowed.

"I…did it", I gasped.

"Yeah, I think I got that part", he said, gesturing to the way my chest was going up and down with breaths. "What did you see?"

I wasn't sure if I should share the information with him, considering that I doubted that he cared a damn about the town I came from, so I decided not to tell him entirely what I saw.

"I saw the two vampires who sold me to you and…that's it. The vision went blank after that", I lied.

Damon frowned, and then sat back. "I remember that past witch mentioning something about how the more passionate the memory, the longer the visions. Try and think of a better one and we'll try again tomorrow", he murmured.

I nodded, and got up to leave, but he stopped me.

"Witch?"

I turned back towards him. "Yes?"

"I'm attending a special event tomorrow, due to a meeting, and I want you and that dark haired slave to attend it with me. So expect Maria to come and get you for dress fittings tonight."

I nodded, and left the room without another word, and shut the door behind me. How could I even begin to think about dress fittings at a time like this?

If what my vision showed was true, my town was in danger. Everyone I loved was in danger. I had to find some sort of way to at least help prevent what could happen.

But after I was about halfway down the hall, I nearly ran into Marina, who was going in the other direction. "Ahh there you are", she murmured, and grabbed onto my arm.

She ended up leading me to a door that led to some sort of outside garden, and I quickly saw the rest of my fellow slave. Meredith and Heather were busy pulling weeds from what looked like just a patch of dirt and grass, while Derek was heaving around a wheel barrel full of dirt, and dumping some into other garden patches.

"You can help these two pull weeds for now", Maria said, and I quickly knelt down beside Meredith and Heather.

"I'll be coming to get you two later", Maria said, pointing at me and Meredith.

I nodded, and as soon as she was gone, Meredith turned towards me. "Do you know why she's coming to get us? Because I have no clue"

I nodded. "Damon wants us to come with him to a big event tomorrow. And now we have to get dress fittings."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Of course he wants to girls who have no other choice but to obey him by his side at something like that."

"Hell yes", Derek said, surprising us by coming up from behind. "The leech is only taking advantage of a brilliant offer. I would give anything to attend something with two hot girls like you by my side."

I couldn't help but blush, but Meredith just looked annoyed.

"Pig", she murmured.

"So", I said, trying to break the tension. "How did you're little cooking chore go?"

Derek smiled wickedly. "It was going great until Mere broke an egg shell in the bread dough. It took us forever to get all the pieces out", he said in an overdramatic whinny voice.

"I only dropped it because you snuck up and startled me!" Meredith snapped.

Derek grinned at her. "Sure"

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Meredith's face.

A couple of hours later

While Derek and Heather were taken back to the room, Meredith and I had to go to a dress fitting. After Maria had fussed with us for about an hour, she managed to pick out a dress for each of us.

I ended up with a lime green dress that was short enough that it only went down to about the top of my ankles, which was pretty good, considering how short I was.

Meredith was going to wear a black dress that showed off her dark eyes and it actually dangled pretty far, even covering her feet at some points.

And afterwards, we were taken back to the room. But as I fell asleep that night, my mind kept flashing back to the vision I had in Damon's office. My town could possibly be in danger, and now I had to at least attempt to fix it.

**A/N: Ok, I know I have been leaving sneak peeks in the last two chapters, but now I'm only going to give it to you if you review. I'm sorry, but I need some way to reward my reviewers. So review if you want a sneak peek! Thanks!**


	7. Punishment

Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, there were a couple of questions from anonymous reviewers, and since I can't PM you, I'll just answer them here.**

**Emily: Yes, Damon is a little mean in this story, but he'll slowly start to change over time. I actually thought he was a bit softer in the last chapter then some on the past ones.**

**Mrs. Salvatore: to answer your question, I'm 15. **** And if you need help uploading a story, you should leave a signed review so that someone can send you directions if you need them.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really made my day reading them. And over 20 reviews on the last chapter! You guys are amazing!**

Bonnie's POV

"I can't believe we have to do this", Meredith complained as we waited in the hallway. Maria had spent a large amount of time fussing with our dresses and make-up to make sure we looked decent enough to attend such an "important" event with the masters. When she said "masters", I assumed that it meant that Stefan would be coming too. The thought comforted me a little.

Meredith had hated every minute of it, but for me, this was actually the happiest I've been since I got here, because when I looked into the mirror today, I saw that I actually looked…pretty, like a woman.

All my life, I have always been described as kind of childish looking, and I couldn't really deny it. I didn't have much going on for me. I was small, my chest was flat, and instead of Elena's beautiful blue, mine were merely a plain brown.

But with the dress and make-up, I looked better than I had in a while. Of course, it wasn't much compared to Meredith, who was pretty even in her cheap slave clothes, but it was something.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad", I urged, looking down at my dress, and the way it glided around my ankles.

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but then the door opened, and there stood Damon and Stefan, both wearing normal outfits, nothing you would see at as important as an event that Damon claimed it to be. Figures only we would have to dress up.

But I was surprised when Damon's eyes lingered on me for a moment, in a way that made me blush.

"You girls look lovely", Stefan commented, smiling warmly.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Stefan"

Meredith shot me a look of disbelief as if to ask: _You know his name?_

I shrugged her off, and then I heard Damon clear his throat. "We should be going", he said, and Stefan nodded reluctantly.

I couldn't help but notice that Damon immediately laced my arm through his, as if he wanted to do it before Stefan had a chance too.

But Stefan didn't seem to think much of it, and seemed content when he laced Meredith's arm through his, but it didn't look like a romantic gesture in the least.

We all walked down the hallways, and for the first time in days, I actually saw the world outside of the house and garden. And it quickly looked like I was at one of those medieval conventions.

But I didn't really have much time to look around, because we were soon in what looked like a stagecoach, and we were moving.

I was seated beside Damon, while Meredith sat by Stefan right across from us, and even though it was a little unnerving sitting beside Damon, it was better than sitting in the back like we did on the way here.

The ride only lasted about 15 minutes, and we were suddenly outside a yet another Victorian mansion, and the Salvatore brothers were already getting out, and making sure to drag us along with them.

Once again, we were in the same positions as before: me on Damon's arm, and Meredith on Stefan's. I was a little envious that Meredith got to be with the nice, safe vampire, while I was stuck with the dangerous one, who was currently enslaving us. But he was also the one who brought unknown feelings out of me. And because they were unknown, they scared me.

Once we were inside the building, I looked around and saw that it looked like a large ballroom of some kind. I looked at both of the Salvatore brothers in confusion. Neither of them seemed like the dancing type, and I didn't really have any idea as to why they would want to come here.

But that was when Damon detached himself from my arm, and turned towards Stefan.

"Alright, she's right over there. You watch the witch while I talk to her", Damon ordered.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother, but nodded, and Damon started towards a girl who looked a bit like Elena, with blue eyes and blond hair, and from the way Stefan was glaring, I could tell he wasn't exactly fond of her.

"Her name is Katherine Pierce", Stefan said, as if reading my mind.

I was about to ask him more about it, when a handsome vampire with blond hair approached us, smiling wickedly at Meredith, and holding out a hand.

Meredith looked questioningly at Stefan, and he smiled and nodded. "Go ahead"

Meredith walked off to dance with the vampire, but I could tell she was secretly hoping that Stefan had said no.

But now I had time to finish our conversation.

"What does she have to do with Damon?" I asked, gesturing towards the two who now looked like they were deep in conversation.

Stefan sighed, and answered. "Did you know that Damon is heir to the throne of this place?" he asked, and I turned towards him in surprise.

"You mean…like a king?" I managed. Yes, I knew that Damon was powerful, from the way everyone treated him whenever another vampire interacted with him, but a future king was not what I was expecting.

Stefan nodded. "But he has to marry before he can take the throne."

"And he wants to marry Katherine?"

"Yes" from the way he venomously said it, I knew he didn't like the idea.

"And you don't like her?"

Stefan shook his head. "No"

"Why not?"

I was about to shut up, thinking that I had gone too far, but Stefan didn't seem to mind, and answered.

"I don't like it, because they don't really love each other. Katherine comes from a very powerful vampire family, and Damon thinks marrying her is going to bring him even more power. And because he's the future king, she isn't exactly arguing at the idea of marrying him."

I looked over at Damon and Katherine, and I saw that they looked like they were discussing some sort of business plan, not a couple discussing marriages.

"My brother may seem cold, but he deserves better", Stefan finished.

I looked at him, and from the look on his face, I saw he had told me something really personal, and…I trusted him.

"Stefan? Did Damon tell you that I managed a small trance yesterday?" I asked hesitantly.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, but he informed me that you didn't see anything, because it wasn't strong enough."

I sucked in a deep breath. "Well, I lied."

His eyes widened, and I sighed. "Stefan, if I tell you something, do you swear not to tell anyone?"

He nodded, and I decided to tell him. "I had a trance about the vampires who captured me in the first place. They're planning on taking over my whole town somehow."

Stefan looked concerned, and like he was about to say something, when we heard a blood curdling shriek.

I froze in fear when I realized the scream came from Meredith.

The vampire who had been dancing with her now had her by the head, and was now attempting to sink his fangs into her throat by force.

Stefan quickly leaped into action, pushing the vampire away from her, and Meredith was free, running over to stand beside me, breathing hard. I put a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her.

Stefan and the vampire had now broken into a fight, and now Damon turned away from Katherine and towards his brother, who was now locked in fight.

I was surprised when Damon ran over to join his brother in the fight, and together, they took him down easily.

After it was over, and the vampire was now lying on the ground, Damon turned towards the other vampires who had been watching the whole scene.

"These girls", he said, pointing at us, "Are my property. And I do not wish for anyone else to claim them in any way. If I see anyone else make the same mistake this man did, the results will be much more fatal", he threatened coldly.

With one final nod towards Katherine, he grabbed onto both me and Meredith by the arm, and gestured at Stefan to follow.

"Are you okay?" I asked Meredith as we walked beside Damon and Stefan down the hallway. When we got back, it took us a little while to take off all of our make-up and dresses, but now we were wearing our usual slave clothes, and on our way back to the garden for more chores.

"Yes", she murmured, and then turned towards Damon and Stefan.

"Thank you, for stopping it."

Damon merely nodded, but Stefan smiled warmly. "It was no trouble."

"I didn't expect something like that to happen, I'm sorry", Damon murmured, too quietly for Meredith to actually hear him, but I did.

I looked at him questioningly, but he glared and turned away sharply.

After we got to the garden, both Stefan and Damon left, leaving us in the garden with Derek, who was once again, pushing around a huge wheel barrel.

He smirked when he saw us.

"So, how did the little day out with the leeches go?"

"Oh, it was just great", Meredith muttered sarcastically.

Derek's eyebrows rose. "What's with the sarcasm?"

"I don't want to talk about it", Meredith snapped, and turned away from him.

I could tell that he really wanted to know, and Meredith gave me the go ahead look to tell him.

"A vampire tried to forcefully take her blood", I explained, almost shivering at the horrible memory.

Instantly, Derek's expression darkened. "Those damn leeches. I swear…."

It was then that I realized that Heather was missing.

"Wait, where is Heather?" I asked Derek, interrupting what he was about to say.

Derek looked even grimmer at the question. "She got caught trying to escape while you two were gone. The female leech has her, and they're probably discussing her punishment."

"But you can't just whip a six year old", I said to Maria, and she glared. I had found her walking down the hallway, and asked her about her plans for Heather, and I was horrified with the results.

"From what I see, I am the vampire, and you are the slave. If you tell me what to do, you will be punished as well, so I suggest you back down", she warned.

"Ok, well what if I took the punishment for her?" I asked, desperate to save the little girl.

Maria's eyebrows rose. "You do realize that if you agree to that, the punishment is double. Instead of three slashes, you will receive six."

I sucked in a deep breath, and nodded. "I'll do it."

Now Maria smiled. "Alright then"

At the time of my punishment, I had to stand on a podium in the garden, with all of the slaves and vampires of the manor watched. I was to receive six slashes in front of everyone.

I looked at everyone's expressions. Derek looked just flat angry, Heather guilty, Meredith looked scared for me, and Stefan looked as if he was ashamed of himself, which was ridiculous, since he had nothing to do with it.

Damon's expression was flat, but I thought I could see a hint of disbelief in his features.

When the first slash hit, I couldn't hold back a cry of pain, and I didn't pay attention to anyone, and looked down at the ground as the next one hit me.

Maria was obviously having no problem with the deed she was doing.

I finally just closed my eyes, and just waited for it to be over.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't my best, but the next one will have way more Bonnie/Damon interaction in it. Again, review if you want a sneak peek! **


	8. Healing

Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm probably going to sound like a broken record but…thanks so much for all the reviews! I love that you guys are enjoying the story. Ok, more questions from anonymous reviewers:**

**Rose: No, Damon didn't hear what Bonnie told Stefan about her vision. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear**

**Mrs. Salvatore: I'm not really sure how long the story is going to be. But it is going to be longer then I originally planned, because I got another great idea earlier today. I'm so glad you like the story and thanks for the support!**

It was now the next day after my punishment, and the pain in my back was killing me. And after a long day of chores, I was almost to the point of just collapsing.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Meredith asked, looking at me with concern. I nodded, but from the looks on both Meredith and Derek's faces, they didn't believe me. We were on our way back to the slave's quarters, and I guess I was limping pretty badly.

"Here, let me see it", Meredith said, waiting for me to bend over so that she could pull up my tunic and look at my back.

When she did, her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Is it that bad?" I asked hesitantly.

Derek took a look at it. "It's defiantly going to hurt for a while, but luckily, I don't think it's going to leave too many scares."

At his word, I suddenly remembered how Derek's back looked and shivered. I already knew from just feeling that my back looked nowhere near as bad as Derek's. I guess that's what happens when you were a rebel, and have been a slave as long as Derek seemed to have been.

I put my tunic down, and winced slightly when the fabric brushed against my wounds. I honestly didn't know how I was going to walk all the way back to the slave quarters by myself.

"Here", Derek said, as if he read my mind. I was surprised when he wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and supported me by putting one of his arms around my waist, letting me put my weight on him.

"Thank you", I said when we started walking, and he only nodded in response. From behind him, I saw Meredith giving him a strange look, as if this was something she never expected him to do.

But when we were finally nearing the room, I was surprised when I saw Damon coming down the hallway, and he frowned at the way Derek and I were latched onto each other. But something else passed through his eyes at the sight, something I couldn't really indentify.

The three of us just walked passed him, and he walked on, without saying a word. Thankfully, in a short time, we were in the room, and Derek led me over to lie down on my cot, on my stomach.

In the corner of the room furthest from me, Heather was sitting, small tears running down her cheeks. During the time of my punishment, she had cried even harder, and then though I had tried to convince her that it was my choice to take her punishment, and that I didn't blame her for trying to run away, she wasn't having it.

I got a few moments of peace, and just time to try and relax, but I groaned when the door opened, and Maria stepped in, and from the expression on her face, she clearly had an objective.

"Master Damon sent me down here to fetch you", she said, looking at me.

Was Damon selfish enough to make me try and trance while I was in this condition? There was no way I was going to be able to do it.

Meredith looked up at her. "Can't it wait? She really isn't in the condition to do anything that he probably wants from her right now."

I saw Derek shoot Meredith a glare, obviously trying to tell her to shut up before she got punished too.

Maria shook her head coldly. "Never question the Master's wishes", she said, glaring warningly at Meredith before she gestured for me to get up.

But when I tried to stand up alone, I couldn't hold back a small moan of pain, and Derek got up from his spot on his cot to help me up.

After he had me on my feet, I was able to walk by myself, and whispered a thank you to him, which he answered to by nodding.

Slowly, I followed Maria down the hallway and towards Damon's quarters, fearing about what he was going to ask me to do.

As always, Maria knocked on the door, and after she heard the "come in" from Damon, pushed me inside, hard enough that I stumbled slightly due to my back.

For once, Damon wasn't sitting in his desk, like he usually was during these visits. He was standing a few feet from me, looking at me with expressionless eyes.

"Please tell me that you don't want me to try and trance right now. I'm sorry but…"

"Come here witch", he interrupted; opening a hidden door that I hadn't known was there. Inside was what looked like a large bedroom.

I gulped. "What?"

"I said, come here", he repeated, pointing inside the room.

I was already having bad thought about the fact that he wanted me to go into his bedroom. What if he was planning to…no, he wouldn't, would he?

But I followed his orders, only because of the fact that I had no other choice, and prayed that my assumption of what he was planning was wrong.

Once I stepped inside, he followed and shut the door, making me even more anxious. I was expecting the worst when he pointed at the bed. "Lay down on your stomach."

I looked at in surprise. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I have to repeat everything? Lay down on your stomach."

"Uh, ok", I said, now having no idea where this was going, unless he wanted to punish me further and give me a few burns to match my lashings.

But I what he said, and gasped when he started to slide up my tunic, leaving my back bare like Meredith had. I thought I saw him grimace at the sight of it.

"Stay", he said, as if I was a dog, and then I saw him go over to a shelf was fastened to the wall at the other end of the room, and he grabbed a bottle that looked like it had some sort of blue liquid in it.

He then came back over to look over my back again and I tensed.

"Relax", he whispered, right before I felt the coldness of when he poured some of the liquid onto my back.

I gasped, but slowly started to close my eyes in pleasure when he began to rub his hands across my back, smoothing the cool liquid over it.

It felt good, unbelievably good, and I felt the pain slowly start to fade away.

After a couple of moments, Damon took his hands away from my back, but still left my tunic pulled over, and the now spread liquid on my back.

"Just stay there and let it soak in. It should heal it", Damon said, coming over to sit down on a chair that sat beside the bed, and only a short distance from me.

For a while, neither of us said anything, but then I finally broke the silence.

"Thank you"

He nodded, but then narrowed his eyes at me. "Why did you do it?"

"Because it was the right thing to do", I answered, turning to face him.

He paused for a moment, but then continued stubbornly.

"But why would you do it if it costs you something? You got punished for something you didn't do."

"Do you think it would have been better if a little six year old was in my position?" I shot back, and he didn't have anything else to say to that.

I saw him look at me intently, and it made me a little nervous. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out", he answered slowly, "You're not like any of the other slaves that have passed through here."

I looked at him in surprise. I hadn't expected anyone to ever say something like that to me, let alone someone like Damon. I was just plain old Bonnie McCullough; there was nothing special about me.

"Just because I did something nice?"

"No, because you're sitting here questioning a vampire, who you should fear. A human has never done that to me before, not even a witch", he said flatly.

"Whoever said I didn't fear you?" I asked, looking straight into his dark eyes.

"Well, you're actions certainly don't show it."

I sighed. "I am scared, but not that you're going to hurt me."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

_I'm afraid of the intense feelings I get around you._ Those were the thoughts that were running through my head, but there was no way I was going to actually say that to him. But it was true. When I was around Damon, I had a strange urge to do….things. Things that I shouldn't even think about doing with a vampire, who was only tolerating me because of the fact that I was a witch.

I've never had those types of feelings for a guy before, because I usually wasn't that type of person. Sure I've had a crush before on people like Matt, but it was never this intense. And the worst part was that I had no idea what was causing those feelings. I then suddenly remembered that he had asked a question, and quickly came up with an answer that I hoped was believable.

"Honestly, you're mood swings are starting to scare me", I said trying to keep a straight face. Mood swings? That was the best answer I could come up with?

But luckily, he seemed amused by the answer, and he surprisingly chuckled.

"Mood swings?"

I knew that he thought the answer was as dumb as I thought it was, but I decided to at least try to keep my dignity, and explain my fake answer.

"Well, first, you're this cold vampire that didn't give a damn about anyone and branded me, and now we're sitting here in your room waiting for my back to heal. It's like you have two personalities", I ranted.

I expected him to laugh again, but instead, his expression became serious.

"I'm a complicated man", he said flatly.

I only nodded, and began to get up, but stopped. "Is it ok if I get up now?"

He nodded. "It should have soaked in by now."

I nodded, and sat up. "Uh, thanks again", I said before heading towards the door.

"Witch?" I heard his voice ask.

I turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Take care of yourself, and stay out of trouble", he said flatly.

I was surprised at what he said, but I managed to smile and nod. "I'll try."

After thanking him one last time, I turned towards the door and walked out.

Meredith's POV

After Bonnie left, I had gone outside to sit in the garden, needing time to think. So much had happened in such a short time. Just a few days ago, I had been sitting in my room, doing my school work, and now I was here, being forced to be a slave to vampires.

The very thought almost made me want to cry, but I forced the tears back, not wanting to let the others know I've been crying.

"Hey", an achingly familiar voice said.

I groaned and turned towards Derek. "What do you want?"

He shrugged, and came to sit beside me. "Just wanted to know what you were doing. Sheesh"

I turned away from him. "I'm thinking"

"About what?"

"Stuff", was all I said.

He was quiet for a moment, and I had a feeling that he was thinking about something too. But after a few moments, he turned back towards me.

"I'll tell you what. If you tell me how you got here, I'll tell you my story", he said flatly.

I didn't know why Derek would want to know about me, but the chance at hearing his story made me want to accept the deal. Yes Derek annoyed the hell out of me, but I couldn't deny that hearing about his past interested me.

"Ok, I'll do it. But you have to go first", I answered.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but one look at the expression on my face seemed to change his mind.

"Alright"

"Tell me everything you're willing to share", I said, now looking towards him.

He closed his eyes as he began, and it made me think that it might be a bit painful for him to reveal his past.

"I was eight", he said. "My parents were out somewhere with a group of their friends, and my older brother was supposed to watch me. He did, but he brought a girl over, a girl he said he had been dating for weeks."

"Let me guess, the girl was a vampire right?"

He nodded. "She ended up compelling us into sleep, and the next thing I knew, we were waking up in a slave carriage. They kept us together for a little while, but we ended up getting sold to different masters."

I gasped. "So you have no idea what ever happened to him?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Not completely aware of what I was doing, I put a comforting hand on his arm. He stiffened at first, probably surprised, but once he got used to it, he relaxed, and I had a feeling that he might have liked it.

"After that, I just went from master to master. I guess they couldn't handle me", he said, laughing lightly, showing me a glimpse of the sarcastic, annoying Derek I had come to know.

But after a moment, he was serious again, and looked towards me. "Ok, now it's your turn."

I sighed, but nodded. "In my junior year of high school, I met this boy…"

"Wait, the boy turned out to be a vampire right?"

I nodded. "Yes"

I eyed him, daring him to make a comment about how girls always fall for the date trick, but he didn't and I continued.

"Anyway, yes we started dating but…it got more serious than it should have. He eventually did tell me his secret, and I had been so happy that he trusted me enough to tell me. I had loved him, and I really thought he loved me. We dated for the rest of that year, and I…even gave myself to him."

"And…" Derek encouraged.

I closed my eyes as I answered. "He ended up selling me to those two vampires that sold us to Damon. It turns out that all those years he was only using me."

I opened my eyes to look at his expression, and was surprised when he actually looked sympathetic, horrified even. When he didn't say anything, I continued.

"After that, I've…just been giving up on life. I have no fight left in me."

"No"

I looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Do you want to know the one thing that I learned during my time being stuck here in leech land?" he asked.

"That life sucks?" I murmured.

He chuckled. "Yeah, that too, but I also learned that you should never stop fighting. Even if you honestly believe fighting is hopeless, because it never is."

"So you're saying that even if my first love ended in failure, that I shouldn't give up on life entirely?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way", he snorted. "Besides, that guy doesn't know what he's missing, and I'm not just saying that."

For the first time in a while, I smiled.

"Well, I should probably head back. I don't think it would be good if we got caught out here alone together", he said winking.

With that, he got up, and began heading towards the building.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I needed that", I admitted, and he smiled.

"No problem"

Bonnie's POV

After that meeting with Damon, I headed towards the salve quarters, which was much easier since that stuff that Damon put on my back took away most of the pain.

But as I was turning a corner, I was surprised when I ran into Stefan.

"Bonnie", he breathed, and then he pulled me away and into a deserted area of the house.

"Stefan, what's going on?" I asked.

He smiled warmly at me. "First off, how is your back feeling?"

"Actually, a lot better. Damon put…something on it."

"Damon healed your back?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was shocked too, but it's true."

He shook the thought off, and suddenly looked serious again. "Listen, I know that because of your vision, you're worried about the safety for your town."

I didn't know what to say, so I only nodded.

"Well, I think I have a plan so that I can at least keep watch over it for you."

I gasped. "Are you saying…?"

"I'm saying that I can go to Fells Church once in a while for you, just to take a look at things, and make sure nothing strange is going on."

I was extremely grateful, but I was already shaking my head. "Stefan, I don't want you to get in trouble for helping me."

To my surprise, he actually snorted. "I'm not going to get in trouble. As long as I go, and then come back, no one will even realize I've been gone."

He seemed completely sure that this wasn't going to put himself in danger, and that comforted me a little.

"Thanks you so much", I said, hugging him briefly.

"It's not trouble, honestly"

"But Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"Just promise me that you will be careful"

"I will"

**A/N: I think this chapter was the fluffiest I've written in the story so far. I hoped you like it!**

**Remember, review for a preview! **


	9. Katherine Pierce

Chapter 9

Bonnie's POV

**A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews! Another question from an anonymous reviewer:**

**Rose: Yes, Derek has been a slave for about a decade now. That's why he seems to know so much more than the others. And no, this is not going to turn into a Damon/Bonnie/Stefan love triangle. I'm sorry if you're disappointed with that.**

**Oh, and special thanks to jayne1 for giving me the longest review I've ever gotten on a story! I really enjoyed reading it. **

After talking to Stefan, I continued my walk back to the slave quarters. I was thinking about whether or not I should tell the others about Damon healing my back, but I figured they were going to be wondering why I'm suddenly walking so well.

And I couldn't come up with a good lie, so my mind finally settled on just telling them the truth, and deal with their reactions.

Just as I thought, as soon as I walked through the door, all of their eyebrows rose at the sight of me walking without any problem, and they continued staring at me as I sat down in my cot.

"What?" I asked innocently, looking at all three of them.

"We're just wondering how you went from practically falling over, to walking perfectly fine from just being gone for less than an hour", Meredith answered, suspicion lacing her voice.

I shrugged, and tried to sound nonchalant. "It was healed."

"How?" Meredith questioned.

I sighed, and sucked in a deep breath. "It was Damon ok?"

I looked at all three of their reactions. Heather just looked relieved that I seemed to be feeling better. Since she was so young, she probably didn't understand the shock of this situation.

Meredith looked surprised, but thankfully not angry.

Derek…he didn't look angry or shocked, which was weird. With him being a slave for so long, I would have thought he would have had the worst reaction. But he actually looked…casual, calm, like the news was nothing strange.

Meredith must have noticed too, because she now looked at him curiously. "Why do you seem so calm about it?"

He merely shrugged. "The leech probably has some sort of agenda. They always do."

"Ok guys, can we please talk about this in the morning? I'm dead tired", I lied, getting up to turn out the light. The truth was I didn't want to talk about what happened between me and Damon, at least not tonight.

Thankfully, they must have been tired too, because no one objected to the idea of turning out the light, and going to sleep.

The next morning

After we all were up, Maria had us thoroughly clean up the manor, only stating that we were going to have a special visitor today. But after what happened the other day at the even with Stefan and Damon, I already knew that Katherine Pierce, Damon's fiancée was the mystery visitor.

At the thought of her, I had an irrational wave of anger that I quickly dismissed. So what? Now I was going to get jealous over the fact that he was going to get married? I guess that was the type of girl I was, crushing on a vampire who was keeping me as a slave, and was only interested in me because of my witch powers.

But…there was just something about him that most people didn't seem to see. I'm pretty sure Stefan sees it once in a while, but that was it.

There was a small tenderness to Damon that was hidden so deep that it was very rare that it came to surface. But the way that he didn't brand Heather, or the way he helped me with my back were all actions that proved that deep down, there may be a decent human being.

When Katherine finally arrived, we were told to stay in the dining room, so that we would be around to take orders while they discussed the wedding plans, since they certainly weren't going to be eating, and I could tell that the others were as thrilled about this as I was.

I just hoped that Derek wouldn't pull off something stupid while we were there, because I knew for a fact that Damon will be furious if this meeting went bad.

Now that we were forced to stand along the wall, while Damon, Stefan, and Katherine all sat at the table, I got a better look at her.

When I first saw her I had been surprised at her resemblance to Elena, but now I saw definite differences in the two girls. For one, Katherine's eyes were lighter then Elena's, and had some sort of mean spark to them that Elena's never had.

But as I watched them talk, I saw that Stefan had been right. They didn't look like a love struck couple discussing marriage plans. They looked more like business people talking about some sort of deal.

"Hmmm, I'm kind of thirsty", Katherine mused, a small smile on her lips.

When she looked towards us, all of my fellow slaves had different reactions. Heather looked terrified, back up against the wall. Meredith looked scared, but did well at hiding it. Derek merely glared, daring her to try anything.

"Which one is the witch?" Katherine asked, looking at all of us. "I've always heard that witch blood is the sweetest", she said, licking her lip slightly. But the move was enough to make me have to hold back a shudder.

"Neither of them, the witch is with my assistant, Maria. We've been trying to get her to trance", Damon answered coldly.

I saw Stefan shoot a small, surprised look towards his brother, which was answered with a glare.

I was surprised too, but I desperately tried to hold back any emotion from my expression, so I wouldn't somehow let Katherine know that Damon was lying.

Katherine made a mock look of disappointment. "Well, you really must introduce me to your witch some other time", she said to Damon, flouncing over to him, and making a broad point of kissing him on the cheek.

Stefan glared, and I saw Katherine turn and smirk at him, and I knew that she knew he didn't like her, and only did it to bug him.

With one final cheery goodbye to Damon, Katherine went out the door, and I could hear her footsteps as she walked down the hallways and towards the front door of the house.

"Man, she's a real piece of work", Derek muttered under his breath, but unfortunately, Damon heard him, and turned to glare fiercely at him.

"I will not hear of anyone talking about my future queen like that. If I hear you speak like that towards her again, you will be punished", he threatened.

Derek rolled his eyes, but thankfully, he was turned in the opposite direction of Damon, and he couldn't see him do it.

After that, we were excused to go back to the slave quarters, and I was a little anxious to get back and just lie down on my cot and relax a little.

But when Meredith and I walked in together, we saw that both Derek and Heather were already in their cots, and Derek smirked at me as I came in.

"What?" I asked, once we were both inside and in our cots as well.

"That leech is lusting after you", Derek said flatly.

My eyes widened, and I quickly looked up at him. "What?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Please Bonnie; don't tell me you didn't notice. He was shooting you looks though out that entire meeting. He wants you. Bad."

I frowned at him. "And you're telling me this because…?"

His head snapped up to look at me. "I'm telling you this because I'm being nice and warning you to be careful. I know from past experience that when leeches want something, they don't tend to give up until they get it."

Meredith must have seen the look in my eyes, because she stepped in. "Or maybe he really does genuinely care for her. After all, he did lie so that that female vampire wouldn't feed off her."

Derek shook his head stubbornly. "He probably doesn't want any other vampires nibbling on his property. I'm telling you guys, that's all vampires think of us: property and lower class."

I wanted to argue with him, to try and prove him wrong. I wanted to somehow convince him that there were good vampires, like Stefan. And I honestly believed there was some good in Damon too. There were times where I really thought I could actually see it.

But from the look in Derek's eyes, I could already tell that nothing was going to change his opinion on the vampires, at least not anytime soon.

Stefan's POV

After the meeting with Katherine, I was fuming. How could Damon even consider marrying someone like that? She was going to make the Dimension in even worse shape than it already was.

But Damon had surprised me when he stopped Katherine from feeding on Bonnie by lying to her. It looked like my brother actually did have a soft spot for a human for once.

Now I was finally nearing the town of Fells Church, the town that Bonnie had said was the one that she came from.

After taking my first look around at the town, I could already tell that it wasn't large, and that was not just because it was night time, and the streets were practically deserted.

But it was then that I noticed a human girl wandering the streets, looking frantic. I moved a little closer to get a better look, and what I saw shocked me.

For a moment, I thought it was Katherine, but after looking for a moment, I realized it was only a pretty human girl who looked a bit like her.

I could hear her sobs, and knew she was crying. After thinking about my options for a moment, I strode over to approach her.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the recent ones I've written. But I think the next one will be back to being as long as the recent ones.**

**Review if you want a sneak peek!**


	10. Want

Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, another really quick update. But reading everyone's reviews, I was inspired to write more! And this is what happens when you're stuck in the house due to crappy whether, and your friend is with her family in California. Anyway, more questions from anonymous reviewers:**

**Jen Robie: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like the story. And if you've written a fanfiction, you should totally post it. As you've probably noticed, I'm a complete Bonnie/Damon fan, but I'm sure the Damon/Elena fans would like the story.**

**Mrs. Salvatore: There is going to be some Elena/Stefan romance in the story. And Heather…she's kind of more of a side character, so she probably won't have a big part. Thanks for your support! **

Elena's POV

I felt someone tap on my shoulder, and quickly turned around. Standing there was a very good looking guy with green eyes and dark hair. But what comforted me most was the warm smile he wore.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked gently. I looked around my surroundings, and realized how late it probably was and that I was the only one out walking at the moment. It must have been strange for him to just find a girl wandering around alone at night and crying her eyes out.

I nonchalantly wiped the small amount of tears out of my eyes, and tried my best at a smile. "I was out with some of my friends, and now I'm just walking home", I lied. But I could tell from his expression the he didn't believe me in the slightest, but he must have been too polite to say anything about it.

"Here, I'll walk you home", he said, concern evident in his voice. Hit tone left no room to argue, so I nodded, and together, headed towards the house.

Bonnie's POV

As I fell asleep that night, I couldn't help but think about what Derek said about Damon lusting after me. Could it possibly be true? I didn't really see how he thought I could be desirable. I was short, had a flat chest, and had a plain brown color of eyes that was nothing special. I didn't have much going on for me.

The Next Moring

As usual, we were all forced to get up early and start our chores. This time, we were all once again, working in the garden, with me, Meredith, and Heather all pulling weeds and Derek setting up another patch where something was supposed to grow. No one exactly told us what was going to grow there, because as slaves, we weren't really allowed to know much. But I assumed we would find out eventually, considering we were going to be tending to it.

But about halfway through the day, Derek got a hold of the hose and gave Meredith a small spray of water that sill left her dripping.

I expected her to blow up and yell at him, but instead, she gave a small laugh and shot him a warning look, telling him that she was going to get him back later.

For a while after that, I found myself observing those two. It was obvious that they were definitely getting along way better then they had at the start of this little adventure. Was there something that I had missed earlier?

But soon I saw Maria coming over to approach us, and was silently relieved that Derek was no longer playing with the hose.

"Master Damon wants you all inside the house. After Lady Katherine's visit last night, the dining room needs to be cleaned."

"How much of a mess could three vampires who don't even eat possibly make?" Meredith surprisingly muttered.

I shot her a warning look that also was filled with disbelief. Meredith usually never spoke out like that. Could it be that Derek was starting to rub off on her?

Luckily, Maria hadn't heard her, and began to lead us back inside the house. "And Master Damon will be in there to…absorb", Maria said, and from the tone of her voice, she really didn't have a clue as to why Damon would want to watch us clean the kitchen.

Surprisingly, Derek came over to walk beside me. "You do know why the leech wants to watch us clean don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything, but he continued anyway.

"It's because he wants to watch YOU", he claimed, smirking.

This conversation was already going past my comfort zone, and I decided to quickly change the subject.

"Did you happen to catch that remark Meredith made in the garden? I think you're starting to rub off on her."

His smirk widened. "Really? Well looks like I'm doing something good for everyone lately huh? I warned you about the chance that you might become that leach's new…special assistant, and now Meredith is a more exciting person due to my charms."

I rolled my eyes again. "Just leave me along Derek", I murmured, already having enough of him today.

He chuckled, but surprisingly did what I asked, and instead started walking near Meredith.

Sure enough, just as Maria said, Damon was already in the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs in a far corner that had a perfect view of the entire kitchen.

At first, everything was going good, until Derek started acting up. As I was walking over to grab something to help wipe up the table, Derek bumped into me, causing me to fall over, landing on my butt.

He looked down at me with a face of deep concern that I could easily tell was fake. "I'm sorry Bon-Bon, here, let me help you up", he said, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. After that, he made a big show of hugging me, making sure everyone, including Damon, had the chance to see it.

"Derek, let go", I hissed under my breath, and broke away from him.

He then actually had the nerve to stroke my cheek, and then leaned over to my ear and whispered. "Take a look at the leach."

And then he just backed away from me, and went back to doing his job in the kitchen. I actually did was he suggested, and snuck a quick look at Damon.

And I was surprised. He looked a little stiff, and his expression was flat, but I could have sworn that he glared a little in Derek's direction. Oh God, was Derek right? Did Damon really want me…in that way?

Thankfully, we only had to stay in there for only a short time longer, and then we began to walk back to the slave quarters, giving me the opportunity to confront Derek about his behavior in the kitchen.

"Derek, what was that?" I snapped, walking beside him.

He smirked at me. "What was what?"

I glared at him. "You know what I mean. Why were you acting all clingy around me in the kitchen?"

He shrugged, as if it was something casual. "I was just trying to prove a point. Did you see the way the leech glared at me back there?"

I nodded, because I couldn't ignore the fact that Damon had indeed looked pretty mad.

Derek smiled on acknowledgement. "I told you he wanted you."

When we were inside the quarters, Derek and Heather surprisingly went to sleep, probably wanting to take advantage of the resting time we had.

I was about to slip into sleep too, until I heard Meredith's voice.

"Bonnie?" she whispered, and I looked in her direction.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

For once, Meredith actually looked a little nervous. "Are you and Derek…do you two have something going on?"

I stared at her in shock. "No!" I yelped, and had to force my voice to remain a whisper.

Her eyebrows arched in surprise at my tone. And then she smiled, and began to turn away.

"Wait", I murmured, my eyes narrowed at her. "Why do you care whether or not there is something going on between me and Derek?"

To my surprise, Meredith actually blushed.

"You like him don't you?" I asked, not even really sure if I believed it myself. The last time I checked, Meredith and Derek didn't exactly see eye to eye.

Meredith took a quick glance at the sleeping Derek, and I assumed that meant that she was afraid of talking about it because there was a chance that he would hear us.

"I'll tell you later", she whispered, before crawling back over to her cot.

I nodded, and then lay back down, and closed my eyes.

A few hours later

I was woken up by Maria, and she was gritting her teeth, obviously annoyed that she had to come get me.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What is it?"

"Master Damon wants you in his courters, now."

I had to hold back a groan, knowing that Damon probably wanted me to try and trance for him again.

But without saying another word, I forced myself off my cot, and followed Maria out of the room, and down the hallway towards Damon's quarters.

As he normally was, Damon was once again sitting at the desk, and gestured for me to take a seat on the chair in front of it.

"Let me guess, you want me to trance again right?" I asked, in what I hoped was a nice, normal, flat tone.

Damon simply nodded, and I was glad that he looked purely emotionless, not angry for the way I addressed him.

I slowly closed my eyes, and remembered what Damon had told me about having to think about passionate moments to trance. The problem was, I didn't have very many passionate moments, so I just settled on the memory of when I first heard that Heather was going to be whipped, how angry I had been.

After twisting my mind around the memory, I finally felt the trance coming on.

This time, I saw Fells Church and…I saw Elena! She was walking and …crying? I suddenly noticed that a guy was walking beside her, and with a shock, realized that it was Stefan.

Unfortunately, the trance wasn't quite strong enough to hear exactly what they were saying, and it soon blacked out, and I was back in Damon's quarters.

Like last time, my breath was heaving, and I had to calm myself down from the rush.

Damon was looking at me with an impatient expression. "Well what did you see?"

"I…I saw one of my friends from the town I came from. I know that it's not very useful, and I'm sorry", I said, looking down at the top of the desk. I felt a little bad about lying to him, but I just didn't know if telling him would put my town and everyone I loved in danger or not.

Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. I was just leaving out the part about Stefan.

But at the moment, Damon didn't really look like he cared about the trance for once, and his next question surprised me.

"Are you and that male slave together?"

Meredith's POV

I woke up and saw that Bonnie was gone, Heather still asleep, and Derek sitting up in his cot, and it looked like he was thinking hard.

"Hey", I said, sitting up. "Where's Bonnie?"

He shrugged. "Probably at one of those meetings with the Master Leech again"

I sat up, and couldn't help but worry about the intense look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed, and looked at me. "Honestly, I'm a little worried about Bonnie."

I frowned at that. It was the first time Derek had admitted that he worried about anything, let alone the well being of another person.

"Why?"

He looked over at me. "One of my past masters had a witch assistant too. I found out that when a witch needs to trance, she has to think of a passionate moment in her life, that's recent."

I looked at him seriously. "So you think that Damon wants to get close to her just so he can give her a passionate moment so she can trance more easily."

Derek nodded. "That's exactly what I think."

Bonnie's POV

"What?" I gasped. It had been a question that I would totally put on the list of questions I least expected Damon to ask.

"I said…."

"I know what you said", I interrupted. "I just don't know why you would want to know."

He glared at me. "I'm your master, and you'll answer whatever I ask, without question. Now do I need to repeat the question for you?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Master, and no, there isn't anything going on between us."

"Then why was he all over you in the kitchen?"

I snorted. "He thinks that doing it will…."

"Will what?"

Should I really tell him? I wasn't sure, but the words came out before I could stop them.

"He thinks that you…want me", I blurted a little too quickly.

For a while, everything was silent, and that made me even more uncomfortable about the situation.

But when he finally did, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Well, that's absurd. Why would I want a mere slave? I'm engaged."

My anger flared, and the words just came tumbling out. "Ok, then why were you asking me about me and Derek?"

"So that's his name? Anyway, it was merely just a small curiosity."

"Well…I…I think you…s…sounded jealous", I stammered, acting braver then I actually was.

He glared at me, looking me straight in the eye. "I don't give a damn about you."

I sucked in a deep breath, and was a little unnerved at the fact that his face was now only a short distance from mine, and I could feel his breath hitting my face.

"Then prove it", I whispered.

In the blink of an eye, his cool lips were suddenly crushed to mine, and I moaned at the feeling of it. But I stayed still, but couldn't help but allow my lips to move along with his. After a few moments, he broke apart, and turned so that he wasn't facing me.

"See? Nothing", he said flatly, his face still turned away from me.

I tried to hide the fact that the kiss had affected me so much, and tried to keep my voice emotionless.

"Should I head back to the slave quarters?"

He only nodded, and I got up and headed towards the door, not looking back when I walked out and shut the door behind me.

When I got back to the slave quarters, I was surprised when I saw both Meredith and Derek up and looking at me.

"This looks suspiciously like an intervention", I stated, as I came over to sit down on my cot.

Meredith rolled her eyes, but Derek continued to look serious.

"Bonnie you need to be on your guard against Damon."

I sighed, exasperated. "You guys, I know for a fact that he won't hurt me…"

"But how can you be so sure?" Derek demanded, nearly shouting now. "Bonnie, I've been around these things for about a decade now. They don't care about us, and they do things like this", he said coldly, and turned around, showing me his burned up back.

I felt the tears threaten to leak out, and forced them back. "I didn't mean…"

"Whatever Bonnie", Derek snapped and got up. I looked into his eyes, and saw no hint of the laughing, sarcastic Derek I grew to know. His eyes were now cold and flat, and it scared me when I realized that they almost reminded me of Damon's.

Without another word, Derek stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I looked at Meredith, frantic. "He can't go out there. If he gets caught, he'll be punished."

Meredith sighed. "I'm going to go talk to him."

**A/N: I'm sorry if anyone thinks the kiss came too early. But they aren't together yet, so that counts for something right?**

**Anyway, review for a very small sneak peek, since I only have a few ideas for the next chapter at the moment.**

**So ideas would be very appreciated. **


	11. Shattering Glass

Chapter 11

**A/N: Once again, thank you to all of the amazing reviews on the last chapter! Ok, more responses for anonymous reviewers:**

**meli2010: I'm so glad you like my stories! And due to a lot of requests, I am attempting a Damon POV in this chapter.**

**Mrs. Salvatore: The slaves do eventually find a way to escape but…it's kind of complicated, and I can't really say much without spoiling something. And the danger Fells Church is in is revealed more clearly in a future chapter. Thanks for the support!**

Meredith's POV

Luckily, Derek hadn't gone too far from the room when he left, and now he was sitting on the floor only a few feet from the door, his body hunched over.

I walked over and sat down beside him, and put my hand on his arm to let him know that I was there. Like before, he stiffened at first, but after he got used to the feeling, relaxed.

"Derek, we have to go back in. We'll be punished if they catch us out of the room this late."

He didn't say anything, so I tugged on his arm some more. After that, he finally looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, and sighed. "I guess I should go apologize to Bonnie."

I nodded, and finally got him to stand up. "What was that anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess when…she tried to defend that leech, the one that has been holding us as slaves and braded us…I got a little mad."

After the way he stormed out of the room, I knew that "a little mad" was an understatement, but I didn't say that out load.

"I understand", I said softly.

He looked up at me in shock, as if he wasn't expecting me to be so sympathetic.

I sighed. "I know from what you've told me that you've been through a lot because of the vampires. You lost your childhood, and possibly your brother because of it. And you probably feel betrayed that Bonnie is so accepting of one of the most powerful ones out there."

Derek grinned at me.

"What?"

"You don't have to seem so deep Mere. This isn't some kind of chick flick."

I glared at him, and turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to face him, and when I saw that his expression was confused, as if he didn't know what he did wrong, my anger flared.

"I was trying to be nice, and you threw it right back in my face", I said flatly, hoping he didn't hear the hurt in my tone.

He sighed, and in his distraction, I yanked my arm out of his grasp, but didn't try to walk away again.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I even know that I can be a jerk sometimes, and I can't help it. It's in my nature."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "I guess I'm used to it."

He smirked, but then his smirk actually changed to a genuine smile that I could look at without wanting to smack him.

"Well, we should probably get back inside", I said, trying to ignore that fact that he was actually quite cute when he smiled like that.

I headed back towards the door, and was instantly annoyed all over again when I didn't hear him following.

"Mere…"

I reluctantly turned towards him. "What?"

"Thank you", he said, and it almost sounded like he had to force myself to say it.

I couldn't help but give a small smile. "You're welcome jerk. Now come on, we need to get back inside."

For once, he actually listened to me, and we both walked back through the door, and were surprised when we found Bonnie sitting in her cot, crying her eyes out.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked, coming over to sit beside her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Derek looking at her too looking a little…guilty?

"Bonnie, if this is about what I said, I'm sorry…" Derek started, but Bonnie interrupted him.

"No, it's not about that it's just…it's too much."

Bonnie's POV

I knew that I was being irrational, and probably confusing them with my sudden sobs, but for some reason, it just all became too much.

I found myself thinking about everything that had happened in the past week. I would never see my family or friends again, and I had pretty much just been taken out of the life I always knew.

But now I was wondering why it had all just came to me now, when I've been here for almost a week already, I guess now I just finally…cracked.

Meredith came down to sit beside me, and I suddenly pulled her into a hug, not even sure myself exactly why I was doing it.

I turned my head and Heather, and she had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Come here sweetie", I said, and she crawled over and joined in on the hug. Now the only one missing was Derek.

Meredith looked over at him. "Come on Derek, you're part of the group too."

Derek rolled his eyes and mumbled "women" in an annoyed tone. But he did eventually come down and join in on the group hug.

"You guys, let's just promise, that whatever happens, that we'll stay together", I whispered, and was glad when I realized that I had stopped crying.

Meredith and Heather nodded and smiled, while Derek only muttered a "whatever". But I thought I could see a spark of appreciation in his eyes.

After we all broke apart, I gave a small smile. "Sorry about that little break down guys. I'm not really sure what that was."

They all simply nodded, telling me that it was ok, before we turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

A few hours later

Our morning sleeping time was cut short when Maria woke us all up again, and I almost wanted to groan when she mentioned that Katherine was here to visit again.

But luckily, I wouldn't have to actually see her until later tonight and for now, we were all to work in the garden, but only because Maria couldn't find anything else for us to do at the moment.

So mostly we all just sat in the garden, with nothing to do. But then I got the idea that I could practice my trances, so I would be at least a little more prepared when Damon called me up to another one of his meetings.

The others were too busy having a small water fight with the hose to notice what I was doing.

I closed my eyes, and thought up a passionate moment, and I wanted to smack myself when I started to think about the kiss that happened between Damon and me.

But it worked, and soon I was seeing a room that looked a little bit like Damon's quarters, but Katherine and an unknown blond man was there instead, and they both looked a little anxious.

"You remember the plan?" the man asked, and Katherine smiled wickedly and nodded.

Smiling back at her in a way that would have made me shiver, he handed her a packet.

"Make sure you get this in his system during your visit. The vervain is strong enough that it will surely kill him."

Katherine smiled again, and then she the least thing I expected. She leaned towards the blond man and…kissed him.

After they broke apart, Katherine looked at him with loving eyes. "And after he's gone, you and I will rule it together right?"

The man smiled again. "Of course my love, now go."

The vision blurred, and now I was suddenly back in the garden, shocked at what I saw and gasping. The others were looking at me in concern.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Meredith asked, coming over to stand beside me.

Normally, I didn't like sharing my visions, but these people were my friends, practically my family now.

"I…I had a vision", I said, and now had even Derek's attention.

"What about?"

I closed my eyes as I answered. "Katherine, Damon's fiancée, is planning on poisoning him. Ahe wants to share the throne with another guy instead."

I opened my eyes, and looked at all of their reactions. Meredith looked a little concerned, little Heather confused, and Derek unfazed.

"Well, what should we do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing", Derek answered flatly, looking serious. "We shouldn't get involved with this. It's the leech's business, not ours."

I glared at him as he walked away, spraying Heather with the hose and making her laugh. I turned towards Meredith once he was out of earshot.

"I know that he's been through a lot, but couldn't be at least a little more sympathetic", I snapped, completely annoyed.

Meredith sighed and shook her head. "Bonnie, Derek thinks Damon is trying to use you."

I looked at her in confusion. "How?"

She almost looked a little apologetic when she answered. "You need a passionate memory to be able to trance right? Well, Derek thinks that he wants to give you a passionate memory to help you trance better."

I couldn't help but feel a little shocked at the news, and even thought about it for a bit, but eventually, I shook my head.

"Meredith, I don't think Damon has any special plans for me. Besides, he's engaged." Maybe not for long now, considering that I just discovered that his so called fiancée is actually planning on murdering him.

I could tell Meredith was still not convinced. "Bonnie, just please promise me that you'll be careful around him."

I nodded. "I promise"

But for the rest of the time we worked in the garden, I knew that I had to somehow warn Damon about what I saw.

A few Hours Later

My anxiety went up even higher when Maria brought all of us back into the kitchen, so that we could serve Katherine, Damon, and Stefan during their "dinner".

I had tried multiple times to somehow get Damon's attention, but he seemed too distracted by Katherine, and I didn't know it was just me being paranoid, but I could've sworn that it seemed like he was avoiding me.

But when Katherine offered to go and get the "drinks", and it took her a moment too long to come back out with them, I knew she had poisoned Damon's, just as my vision said.

And I didn't know how to warn Damon without Katherine getting suspicious. What was I supposed to do?

For a moment, I watched in desperation as Damon lifted the glass of blood, but suddenly…the glass shattered, and the blood spilled onto the table, resulting in quite the mess.

I quickly looked away from Damon and the mess. Had I done that? My entire concentration was on the glass right before it shattered.

"Slave, pick it up!" Maria said, pointing to me. I nodded, and hurried over to grab a washcloth, and dust pan to clean up the glass and blood mess.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, as I cleaned up the mess.

"I guess I just gripped it too hard", Damon answered, but I could tell he didn't actually believe that answer.

"No, something weird is going on here", Katherine said, gritting her teeth. I knew she was mad that her plan had failed.

Damon's POV

After the witch had cleaned up the mess, I ordered Maria to take all of the slaves back to their quarters.

I knew that the witch had been responsible for the glass breaking, but now the question was…why?

It was definitely something I would have to question her about later.

"I'm so sorry about the way things turned out", Katherine purred, coming closer to me.

I sighed and shook my head. "The meeting was almost over anyway."

Katherine smiled, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. But shockingly, I broke the kiss faster then I normally did, and she looked up at me, looking confused.

"I…have a head ache", I lied. "I need to go up to my quarters."

After that, I simply turned away and headed in the direction of my quarters, ignoring the fact that my brother was yelling at me to come back.

I made my way through the door, and slammed it behind me, sinking into the chair beside my desk.

My thoughts were a mixed up mess lately, and I hated it. I hated the fact that since that little witch got here, my life has been more complicated than ever before.

I knew since that first meeting I had with her when I wanted her to trance that she amused me, and I at least cared about her well being a little, but I didn't think much of it.

But then came that day of her punishment, and I had felt a sense of great fury of having to watch he get hurt, and hear her cries of pain.

And when I healed her, and had my hands on her back, I had felt a sense of pride at the fact that I was helping her.

And lastly, earlier this morning when I had kissed her. I had originally done it strictly to prove to myself and her that I didn't care for her in that way, but all it ended up doing was enhance the confusing feelings that were always there when I thought about her.

Katherine…she was everything I could possibly want. Beautiful, powerful, and she would make a good queen to have standing by my side.

But lately, I've been finding that I could care less about what happens to the blond vampire, and more and more about what happens to my little witch, Bonnie.

After just sitting there for a while, I sat up and finally knew one thing for sure: I had to end it with Katherine.

Bonnie's POV

I was surprised when Stefan pulled me away from the others while we were all on our way to the slave quarters. I simply smiled, and motioned for the others to go on without me.

"Bonnie, I was in Fells Church yesterday", Stefan whispered, once the others were out of sight.

I suddenly remembered the vision I had of him and Elena. "Stefan, you met a blond girl while you were there didn't you?"

Stefan nodded, and looked a little confused. "How did you…"

"I had a vision about it", I interrupted.

Stefan nodded. "Anyway Bonnie, the girl, Elena, is trying to figure out how you disappeared, and from what I've seen, she's determined."

My alert instantly went up. "Stefan, you have to keep her off the trail. Please?"

The last thing I wanted was Elena getting involved and getting stuck here too.

Stefan nodded. "I'll keep a look out for her during my visits."

God, I had barely known this guy for a week, and he was already risking a lot, just for the well being of a town that holds no importance to him.

"Stefan, thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this", I said, and took him by surprise when I hugged him.

Elena's POV

I sat in my room, and couldn't help but think about Stefan. He seemed like a nice guy from the way he comforted me, a complete stranger when I had been crying, and from the way he walked me home.

But I couldn't help but think there was something strange about him, and from the way he did like to avoid the subject of how Bonnie went missing, I had a feeling that he knew more than he was letting on.

And I was going to find out what it was.

**A/N: To be honest, I'm actually very nervous with this chapter.**

**Anyway, review for a sneak peek! But it may take a little bit for me to respond, because I'm still planning out the next chapter, so ideas would be cool.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Attacked

Chapter 12

**A/N: I know, I update fast, but I just can't help it! The only problem is that I have been neglecting my other stories. :( But for people who are reading some of my other stories, I will give updates on how all of them are going at the end of this chapter. Anyway, anonymous responses:**

**Bella3Bamon: the relationship between Katherine and Damon actually does end in this chapter, so I think you will like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mrs. Salvatore: I do plan on having Meredith and Derek getting together at some point in the story, but I'm not exactly sure when. And I can't believe I'm revealing this, but by the end of the story, one of the slaves does end up a vampire. But it doesn't happen intentionally, and the change isn't exactly sunshine and roses for the person. Thanks for your continuous support!**

Bonnie's POV

I was glad that Stefan was going to watch over Elena. But I knew my best friend and had a feeling that she was going to give Stefan a run for his money trying to get something out of him. Now I just had to hope that Stefan wouldn't fall for it and let anything slip.

So after we said our goodbyes, I made my way back to the slave's quarters, and found Meredith, Derek, and Heather all lounging around in their cots, as usual. But luckily this time, they were all asleep.

Tired, and in no way in the mood to talk, I slipped into my cot and closed my eyes, trying not to think about the fact that I had made a glass break, just by looking at it.

Katherine's POV

Something wasn't right. First, the glass had just burst when that red headed slave looked at it. That told me that Damon had been lying to me about her being a witch, and that she somehow knew about the plan

I was thinking over all of those thoughts as I made my way up towards Damon's quarters. Whether he wanted to be alone or not, he was going to talk to me.

Without knocking, I made my way through the door leading to his quarters, and found him sitting at his desk, looking like he was deep in thought.

But when he heard me come in, he looked up and glared. "Can you explain to me why you've decided to just barge into my quarters, uninvited?" he asked coldly.

I glared back at him. "I have things that need to be said to you."

At that, a small smile spread across his face. "Actually, maybe it was a good thing for you to come up here. I have something I need to say to you too."

I simply stared at him, waiting to hear what he had to say. But what he did say shocked, and angered me beyond no end.

"I want to end our engagement."

Alarms went off everywhere in my mind. "What?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "I think I said it pretty clearly. I've decided that I don't want you as my queen."

Suddenly, I knew exactly why he had lied to me about the witch, and I wanted to hit myself that I didn't see it earlier.

"You love that witch slave don't you?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

He didn't say anything, and his expression remained flat, but his silence told me what I wanted to know.

"I can't believe you are actually idiotic enough to throw all of this away for a pathetic little human", I snarled, more furious then I've been in a while.

Now his glare came back. "That witch happens to be of value to me, and I will not have you talking about her like that. Now I am going to give you the choice of just walking out. If you choose not to, I will simply call someone over to escort you out. So what's it going to be Katherine?"

With one final glare at him, I turned and headed out the door. I was walking out for now, but I would be back.

Bonnie's POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised when I saw that both Derek and Heather were gone, and that it was just me and Meredith.

"Where are Derek and Heather?" I asked, yawning.

"Maria came by to pick them up. For some reason, they were only needed for the chores today."

I frowned at that. It was the first time any of us had been separated when it came to chores. It made me wonder and worry about what they were making them do.

But when a thought suddenly occurred to me, I turned towards Meredith with an expecting look.

"What?"

"Didn't you say that you were going to tell me what's going on between you and Derek later? Well he's not here, so this is a perfect time for you to tell me."

Again, I was taken by surprise when Meredith gave a small blush, and I simply looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Do you like him?" I asked after a moment when she didn't say anything.

When she did answer, she did surprise me because I wasn't exactly expecting to admit it right off the bat.

"Ok, maybe I do like him."

"Since when?"

She sighed. "I still think he's annoying as hell, but…he was there when I needed someone to talk too, and he actually made me feel better."

I had to hold back a laugh. Not that what she said was funny, it was just the irony of it all. When we were first brought here, Meredith had told me that she couldn't stand Derek, and now she had some sort of little crush on him.

"So, are you planning on ever telling him?" I asked after a moment.

Meredith's expression was once again blank. "Probably not, he'd probably only laugh in my face."

"You don't know that. He might…" I began, but was cut off midsentence when the door suddenly opened, and in came Derek and Heather.

Heather came over to sit beside me on my cot, and I pulled her a little closer. It's been days since she's said a word, and I have a horrible feeling that this whole experience has traumatized her. I was terrified, so I could only imagine what it would feel like if you were taken from your life and forced into this one at such a young age.

Derek must have noticed that Meredith and I had just gotten done talking because he smirked.

"So, what are we talking about here?"

"It's none of your concern", Meredith snapped.

"Ooh feisty, I like it", Derek said, and Meredith quickly looked away from him.

I knew she was trying to make it look like she was only trying to ignore him, but I had a feeling that she only turned around to hide her blush.

As I watched the two of them, I could completely tell that there was definitely some hidden tension between. Now we only had to wait for the time that one of them finally acted upon it.

Elena's POV

I was surprised she I ran into Stefan again on my way home from school. Everyone was still talking about Bonnie and Brian, and what they thought might have happened to them. The news was still showing tons of reports on the case, but neither of them have been found.

"How have you been?" Stefan asked, and I couldn't help but smile at his concern.

I sighed. "Better, I guess."

In truth, it was a little better, because now I had somewhat of a lead to find out what exactly happened to Bonnie.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you"

I tried to make it so Stefan couldn't see my smirk as we walked towards mu house. He knew something about Bonnie's disappearance, and one way or another; I was going to get it out of him.

Stefan's POV

As we neared Elena's house, she turned towards me.

"Would you like to come inside?"

I instantly had a bad feeling that she was suspicious, and that she was no doubt going to question me, but refusing her would most likely only make her even more suspicious. And I had promised Bonnie that I would look after her.

I smiled and nodded before following her inside the house.

Once we were inside, I looked around and saw that the house was rather large, and it had at least two stories to it from the staircase I saw.

I just stood there for a moment, until she looked towards me and smile. "You can sit down if you want."

She gestured towards a dining table with about five chairs around it, and I sat down in one of them, while she sat in one across from me.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me that night you found me walking home. I needed that."

Memories of the night I had found Elena walking home and sobbing instantly came back to me.

I smiled at her. "It was no trouble."

She smiled back for a moment, but it soon disappeared, replaced with a serious expression, and I quickly got on my alert mode.

"But now I need to ask you something."

I didn't say anything, just continued to look at her.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Do you know anything about might have happened to my friend?"

Bonnie's POV

A few hours later, we were once again back in the garden. But this time, it was only me and Meredith, while Derek and Heather were both inside the slave quarters.

For some reason, they had decided to put us into shifts today when it came to the chores. This time, we had a lot of work today, so there wasn't much time for talking.

But after only about twenty minutes of working, Meredith finally broke the silence.

"I'm going to tell Maria that we need more seeds. I'll be right back."

I nodded at her from my place on the ground, and she took off, while I continued to spread out the seeds we already had.

But when I heard a rustling noise coming from one of the nearby bushes, I looked up, and my breath caught when I saw none other than Katherine Pierce step out, and she didn't look happy.

I stood up, and tried to put on a brave face. "Do you need something Madam?"

I was told by Maria that it was the proper way to address the future queen.

"You little worthless human", she spat, and I couldn't help but take a step back in fear.

"Wh…what?"

"Because of you, Damon has cancelled our engagement!"

Was it because Damon somehow found out about Katherine's plans because of the shattering glass incident?

"Damon doesn't want me anymore, because you somehow managed to make him fall in love with you."

Damon wasn't in love with me was he? But still, an irrational swell of hope rose up in me, but I quickly shook it off.

But now Katherine gave a cold laugh. "Please, it's no use trying to lie to me. I know that he lied to me about you not being a witch, just to protect you."

While many thoughts were swirling through my mind, and I tensed when Katherine took a step closer to me.

"And I also know that you somehow know about my plans, after you destroyed Damon's glass of blood last night, which is kind of a shame, because now I have to kill you to keep you from talking."

Before I even had a chance to scream, she leaped at me, turning suddenly animal. I managed to let out one load scream before her fangs tore into my throat and she knocked me off my feet, causing me to fall hard onto the ground.

Meredith's POV

I was carrying the packages of seeds when I heard Bonnie scream. Panicking, I ran back outside and into the garden, and my eyes widened in horror at the sight before me.

Katherine Pierce, Damon's fiancée, had Bonnie flat on the ground, and when she heard me come out, she looked up.

When I saw her face, I almost wanted to scream myself. Her face looked completely demonic and she had some of Bonnie's blood still dripping off her chin.

She gave an inhuman growl and stood up, stalking me in a way that almost looked like how a lioness stalks her prey.

I braced myself for the impact when I heard another growl come from the direction of the house.

I turned and saw Damon standing in the doorway, and he didn't look happy. With one final growl, Katherine fled at the sight of Damon, but Damon quickly took off after her.

But it was soon too late, and Katherine had already leaped the fence, and was now out of sight. I could tell that Damon wanted to go after her, but I bravely tugged at his arm.

"We have to help her", I said, and pointed at the now unconscious and bleeding Bonnie.

Surprisingly, Damon nodded, and went over to kneel down beside her, genuine concern evident in his expression.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was a little shorter then some of the others. Review for a sneak peek!**

**Ok, now for the news on my other stories, like I promised.**

**Rest in Love: I just started this story, and will be updating it once Katherine Who? is finished.**

**Katherine Who?: I am trying to finish up the last chapter, and it may take a little bit because I want to wrap it all up in one last, decent sized chapter.**

**Damaged: I just posted a new chapter to that recently, so I think that story is going smoothly.**

**Vampire Diaries: Reverse: I'm having a little bit of writer's block with that story, so it may take a while. If you have any ideas, please PM me. That would be very appreciated. **


	13. Realizations

Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, over 300 reviews on only twelve chapters. Thanks you guys! I really enjoyed reading everyone's opinions on what happened in the last chapter. This one is a little fluffy, but I hope you like it! **

Damon's POV

I bent down next to the little witch, and saw that Katherine had bitten her on the neck, and the wound wasn't small. I quickly bit my wrist, and forced her mouth open, holding up her head to help her swallow.

I saw the dark haired slave looking at us with an expression that was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Vampire blood heals humans", I said flatly, knowing that it was what she was wondering about.

I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt the need to explain myself to the slave, but for some reason, a part of me wanted to let her know that it wasn't my intention to hurt the witch.

After Bonnie's breath picked up a little, I knew that she would be alright, and I couldn't hold back a sigh of relief.

Carefully, I picked her up, and cradled her. I turned towards the dark haired slave.

"Go back to the quarters. Tell the rest of the saves that you have the rest of the day off."

After she nodded, I walked back towards the house, sill carrying Bonnie in my arms.

Luckily, I didn't run into my brother or Maria on the way, and I was able to walk straight to my quarters, still carrying the unconscious girl.

After I had her inside, bit my wrist again to reopen the now closed cut on my wrist, and like before, helped the blood trickle down her throat.

Now her breathing was finally even, and I let myself relax. From how shallow her breathes had sounded, I knew that it had only been a matter of time before she had stopped breathing completely, so it was a good thing that I had gotten there when I did.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, and I turned and saw my brother, who looked a little frantic.

"Is she ok?" he asked, coming over to take a peek at Bonnie.

I nodded. "She will be. I had to give her some of my blood, but she should be fine."

Stefan looked relieved for a moment, but then his eyes suddenly narrowed.

"What?" I snapped.

"You just gave a human your blood just so that she wouldn't die."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out Sherlock."

"I'm serious Damon. I'm starting to think that you may have more feelings for her then you know."

I didn't say anything to agree with him, but I didn't say anything to argue his statement either.

Stefan must have taken my silence as an agreement. "Oh this is rich, Damon Salvatore in love with a human. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not in love with her", I snapped. But truthfully, I wasn't really sure about that. I knew that I had strong feelings for the witch, and for some reason, a desire to protect her. But was it really love or just my pride with having a witch servant?

Stefan smirked. "Okay, I'll go along with that, for now. Anyway, I just came up to say goodbye. I'm going to head out for a while."

"Where?"

"That is none of your concern brother", he stated before walking out.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched him leave. He was up to something, and as soon as Bonnie was up on her feet again, I was going to find out what it was.

Elena's POV

I sat in my room, trying to mull over what happened with Stefan just the other day. When I had asked the question about Bonnie, he simply brushed it off before just leaving, and it really made my blood boil.

But it also raised my suspicion even more. The fact that he brushed the question off like that proved that he knew something that he wasn't telling me, and now the only question was: what was it?

When I heard a knock at the door, I got up and answered it, and was surprised when I saw Stefan standing in the doorway.

When I didn't say anything, he began.

"I wanted to come and apologize. I know that you must be worried about your friend, but I'm afraid that I don't know…" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw me shaking my head.

"What?"

"You and I both know that that's a lie Stefan. You looked way too unnerved about the question to not know anything."

"I was…"

"I'm just going to ask you this. If you know anything, I would really appreciate it if you tell me. I need to know if she is okay or not." I pleaded, trying my best at an extremely sad expression.

At once, his expression softened.

"I do know some things Elena, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked, now getting a little annoyed.

His expression was now serious. "Because it could ruin your every chance at a normal life if you knew."

You would think that a guy said this to you; you would think that he was crazy. But I didn't. There was something about his expression and the tone of his voice that made me believe that what he was saying was the truth.

I looked down at my feet. "You have to tell me."

Stefan shook his head stubbornly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. But I will tell you that Bonnie is alive", he said, before stalking off.

Meredith's POV

After Damon had taken Bonnie, I made my way back to the slave's quarters, a million thoughts going through my mind.

Derek had been wrong. I had seen the look on Damon's face when he saw Bonnie on the ground and I knew that he had some sort of feelings for Bonnie, and it was something other than lust.

After I stepped inside, I saw that Heather was asleep, but Derek was still up, sitting up in his cot. When he heard me walk in, he looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Where is Bonnie?"

"She was…attacked", I answered.

Surprisingly, his eyes widened. "Who attacked her?"

"It was Damon's fiancée. But luckily, Damon came and chased her off. And now I think he's taking care of Bonnie."

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, I thought he looked a little irritated.

"What?"

"I guess…maybe that leach isn't as bad as I thought after all."

I couldn't help but feel a little shocked. It was the first time Derek has ever said something even partly decent about vampires.

"You look like you're in pain", I commented after a moment.

"I am", he said and smirked. "That was the worst thing I've ever have had to admit."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling a little.

We were silent for a while, and it was starting to get a little awkward, until he finally broke it.

"Do you really hate it when I call you Mere?"

The question caught me off guard, because it was the last thing I expected him to say.

But after a quick moment of actually thinking about it, I knew I had an answer. "No, I don't."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? Well you sure didn't act like it when I first called you that."

"That's because you annoyed the hell out of me. And to be honest, you still do, just…not as much now."

He didn't say anything, and I had to hold back a gasp when he was suddenly right in front of me, his expression a perfect mixture of seriousness (for once) and the normal amusement.

"I like you Mere. A lot", he said, still standing close.

"I like you too", I whispered, and then feeling braver than normal, I softly pressed my lips to his. The kiss had started off small, but soon after, he pulled me closer to him, deepening it.

I kissed back, just as eager.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up in something soft, and when I finally opened my eyes, I looked around and saw that I was in Damon's quarters, on his bed.

Startled, I tried to sit up, but quickly gave up when I realized how weak I still was.

That was when I noticed that Damon was sitting down in a chair close by, and when he saw me, I could have sworn that I saw a spark of what looked like relief in his dark eyes, but it was quickly replaced to their normal flat.

"You're awake", he stated.

Using nearly all of my strength, I nodded. "What happened?"

He looked a little angry as he answered. "Katherine attacked you. Luckily, I was on my way to the garden anyway and managed to stop her before she did any permanent damage."

At his words, I traced the part of my neck that Katherine had bit into softly with my finger, and found that there was only a faint scar left in the place of the massive wound.

"How did it heal so fast?" I asked, astonished.

He looked a little grim. "I had to give you some of my blood to heal you."

I must have looked confused because he quickly continued. "Vampire blood heals humans", he clarified.

"Oh", I said stupidly, only because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

We were quiet for a moment but his next question got me on high alert all over again.

"Do you have any idea why Katherine might have attacked you?"

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Do you remember when that glass of blood broke the last time you had Katherine over for one of those meetings?"

He nodded. "I've wanted to ask you about that since it happened."

"Well, I had a vision about her while I was out in the garden. She poisoned the blood with something called vervain. And I remember hearing that there was enough of it to kill you."

Now his expression was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?"

I nodded. "Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like that."

He was once again silent for a moment, but he asked another question that caught me off guard.

"Why would you try to help me after everything you've gone through because of me? So far you've gotten branded, whipped, and now my ex fiancée just attacked you."

"Wait you ex fiancée? So you really cancelled your engagement with her?"

He nodded.

"But…why?"

He shot me a small glare. "Answer my question first. Why did you help me?"

I really had no idea what I was thinking, but before I could stop myself, the words came tumbling out.

"I stopped her because I'm in love with you", I blurted.

He simply stared at me, and I thought he looked a little shocked.

My cheeks were burning and I quickly got up and headed towards the door. Luckily, while we were talking, most of my strength came back and I was able to walk without falling over.

"I'll…see you to…tomorrow I guess", I stammered.

"Bonnie, wait", I heard him call.

I turned towards him in surprise and he looked a little confused.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've called me Bonnie. Usually, it's just 'witch'."

He didn't say anything, so I turned towards the door again, fully prepared to leave so I wouldn't have to let him see me cry.

But his next words completely stopped me in my tracks.

"I left Katherine because of you."

Katherine's POV

After that failure at attempting to end the witch, I made my way back towards Klaus's, and I was a little unnerved about having to admit to him that I had failed.

After mentally preparing myself, I made my way into the house, and up the long stairs, and found him lounging in his armchair, and his expression turned into a surprised one when he saw me.

"The witch, she found out about our plans and I hadn't managed to poison him. What are we going to do?"

Klaus closed his eyes in frustration. "Do you know whether or not he plans to turn her?"

I shook my head. "I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling that he might. He lied to me about her being a witch to protect her, so I have a feeling she's the reason he cancelled out engagement."

Klaus's expression turned more serious than I've ever seen it. "We can't let him turn her. Once he does, there will be no stopping him from making her his queen, and we'll never get the throne."

I nodded. "What do you suppose we should do?"

He shot a smug, sinister smile before answering.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I want to update my other stories too so I made this quick.**

**I hoped you like this fluffy chapter anyway, and review for a sneak peek for the next one!**


	14. Secrets

Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm glad that everyone liked the fluffiness of the last chapter. This one has some fluff as well, but also some twists. I hope you like it.**

Bonnie's POV

"I left Katherine because of you", Damon said, and I froze.

Almost reluctantly, I turned around to face him again. "You…You did?" I asked weakly, trying to hide my joy.

He nodded, and stepped closer to me, close enough that he was only a few centimeters away from me, and my breath caught. He gave a small smirk, and I took that as a sign he knew how he was affecting me.

"I've realized that I no longer want Katherine", he murmured, bending a little so now his lips were only a short distance from mine.

"Well, then who do you want", I asked teasingly, more daring then I've ever been all of a sudden.

His low moan gave me his answer, and soon his lips were crushed onto mine, and I moaned, weaving my fingers through his dark hair.

He pulled me closer, lifting me up slightly while I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, fastening myself to him.

He put his hands around my back, holding me to him as he continued to kiss me, me kissing eagerly back.

After a couple of minutes, we finally broke apart, and he set me back down on my feet, but still not releasing his hold on me. Our breathing was coming out in pants.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked after a moment, not knowing where this was going to take us next.

"I don't know", he answered flatly, still holding me against him.

I broke apart from him by a few inches. "What do you mean you don't know?"

He sighed, and finally let go of me completely, and looked at me seriously.

"Bonnie, it's against this world's law for a vampire to be with a human, much less a slave."

"Oh", I said, and all the hope I had just moments before quickly vanished.

I turned around to look away from him again. "I guess I'll just…"

"No Bonnie", Damon said, grabbing my shoulder to stop me and turn me back around to face him.

"I never said that I didn't want to be with you, it's….we need to keep it a secret, at least until I can figure something out."

I frowned at him. "So you want to have a secret relationship with me?"

He nodded. "At least for a little while"

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the fact that we would have to keep everything a secret. But I understood why we had to. If someone were to find out about us now, Damon would not only lose his right to the throne, but possibly his life. I couldn't expect him to risk all of that just to have a public relationship with me.

"Do you think you can find a way out of it or something?"I asked hesitantly.

"There might be some sort of loophole, but I want to do some research, to be sure."

I nodded, slowly letting it all sink in. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then", I said, and headed towards the door.

"Wait", he said and turned me back around to face him once again. He kissed me softly for a moment, and when we pulled apart, I smiled at him.

"Goodnight", I whispered, still smiling.

He surprised me when he shot me a small smile back. "Goodnight."

With that, I walked out, shutting the door behind me, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

Elena's POV

The next morning, I quickly got up, ate breakfast and made myself presentable for the day. If I was ever going to find out what happened to Bonnie, I was going to have to make myself look innocent, as if I wasn't up to anything.

After calling out a goodbye to my parents, I made my way out the door, and into my car, ready to head for school.

But as I passed the entrance into the Old Wood, I saw Stefan's car parked right outside it, and I frowned. What was he doing there?

At the back of my mind, I knew that it wasn't a good idea to do what I was about to do, but I ignored that part of my mind, and parked my car next to his anyway.

After I was parked, I rolled down the window, and heard the sound of snapping twigs.

"Stefan?" I called out, a little hesitantly. When no answer came, I slowly got out of the car, and peered down into a path that led into the wood. I knew that someone could easily have walked through there, and that Stefan had most likely walked down there for some reason.

Being too curious and determined for my own good, I made my way down towards the path, and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

Stefan was crouched over on his knees, and he was holding a…rabbit? I stepped closer, and realized with horrific shock that it looked like he was eating it.

And when he turned around, I saw that blood was dripping from his lips, and he had…fangs. His eyes widened when he saw me, and his fangs disappeared. "Elena…"

I gave a small scream, and turned to run in the other direction. But I didn't get far, because in a flash, he was suddenly directly in front of me.

Bonnie's POV

As I walked back towards the slave quarters, my thoughts kept coming back to Damon, and how I was actually dumb enough to admit that I was in love with him. Well, at lease he hadn't completely rejected me, even if he hadn't exactly said that he returned my love.

But he must at least care, or he wouldn't have left Katherine for me would he?

The question kept repeating it's self in my head, until I opened the door, and nearly jumped in shock at the sight I saw.

Little Heather was asleep, but Meredith and Derek were up, arms around each other, and their lips crushed together.

When they heard the door open, they both jumped apart, and Meredith was blushing a deep scarlet, while Derek merely grinned.

"Umm sorry do you want me too…?"

"No, no, come in", Meredith said, gesturing towards my cot.

Not saying another word, I walked over to lie down, and Meredith got up to turn off the light. Hmmm, it seems that a couple of interesting things have happened today.

The next day

The next morning, things went as they normally did. Since Damon and I had to keep our relationship a secret, we had to act as if nothing happened, and I was once again just one of his slaves.

But every once in a while, throughout the day of chores, he would shoot a smile or a wink in my direction, causing me to blush, and sometimes giggle.

And from what I heard, Damon had sent out alerts and a reward for Katherine's capture, dead or alive, stating that she was a traitor to the vampire rule.

But as I was washing the dishes, Meredith approached me, and she had the look in her eyes that clearly said she had some sort of agenda.

"What?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you mind explaining to me why you and Damon have been having some sort of silent conversations all day?"

Why did she have to be so observant?

But I suddenly remembered the pact that me, Meredith, Derek, and Heather had all taken about looking out for each other, and sighed. I had to tell them the truth.

"I'll tell you all later tonight", I whispered, and she nodded.

Elena's POV

"Let me go", I hissed, as Stefan grabbed a hold of me, one that was inescapable.

"Not until I talk to you", he said flatly. Now that the fangs and blood were gone, he seemed a little less scary, but I still felt unnerved beyond belief.

As much as I struggled, he still managed to practically carry me back to his car, and pinned me against it and encased me in between his arms, making escape impossible.

"Ok, now why did you follow me?" he asked, his tone a little softer now that he was calmer.

"I didn't follow you. I saw your car, and wondered what you were doing. I didn't know that I was going to find you eating a rabbit."

He almost looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry if you were scared…"

"Scared? I was terrified! You had blood dripping off your lips, and fangs! I mean, what are you? Some kind of…demon or something?"

He suddenly released his hold on me, and stepped back, and his eyes looked sad.

"Close enough", he whispered, and I quickly felt guilty.

I sucked in a breath, and looked straight at me. "Stefan, just tell me what's going on. Please?"

He looked at me for a moment before answering. "It's a long story."

I gave a small smile. "I have time."

Katherine's POV

"So, Damon is throwing a party at his manor?" Klaus asked, still lounging in his chair.

I nodded. "I'm positive. It was one of the few personal things he told me while our engagement was on."

Klaus smile. "Then I should attend. It would be the perfect time to meet the witch and to somehow…stop Damon's plans with turning her."

After a moment, a thought crossed my mind and I smiled. "And he'll be so in grief from losing her that it will most likely take him a while to heal. And that gives us plenty of time to plan out his death."

Klaus came over and kissed me for a moment, and smirked.

"I like the way you think."

"Well, I learned from the best."

**A/N: This chapter was a little short and I'm sorry. I just ran out of things to put in this chapter.**

**Review for a sneak peek! **


	15. Plans

Chapter 15

**A/N: More anonymous responses:**

**Mrs. Salvatore: Bonnie does know that Damon cares for her, she just isn't sure if his feelings are as strong as hers, considering she admitted she loved him and he didn't say it back. And Katherine and Klaus are romantically involved in this story, but I'm not sure about the actual books. Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to wait to see the answers to your other questions.**

**Rose: Thanks for the review! And Derek actually reacts better to the news then he did last time.**

**Isolde: I don't mind getting a little constructive criticism, so thanks for reviewing! And I AM 15.**

Meredith's POV

I already had a feeling about what Bonnie promised to tell us later today was, and dreaded it a little, knowing that Derek could very likely blow up like he did last time.

After talking to Bonnie, I made my way out towards the garden, and found Derek wheeling around the wheel barrel again, and I couldn't help but stop and take a moment to admire how his strong arms seemed to have no problem pushing the no doubt heavy thing around.

Unfortunately, he caught me looking and smirked.

"Are you checking me out or something?"

I rolled my eyes and came over to stand beside him. "Bonnie is going to tell us something tonight."

His eyebrows rose. "Tell us something about what?"

I looked seriously at him. "I think it has something to do with Damon."

"And you're telling me this because…"

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to yell at her like you did last time. That was uncalled for."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I promise I'll be nice. Besides, I'm good at keeping my thoughts to myself if I have to."

I must have been giving him a look of disbelief, because he leaned closer, his face only a few millimeters away from mine.

"Derek…" I warned, and tried to back away, but he stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

He completely ignored me, and continued talking, as if I hadn't said anything.

"I have a lot of thoughts about you that I've managed to keep hidden", he murmured, now showing a flirtatious smile.

Before I could stop him, he pressed his lips to mine, and I gave in. But I only kissed him back for a few moments before I broke the kiss, and backed away from him. It would have been bad if Maria had caught us doing that when we were supposed to be working.

"Just promise me that you won't yell at Bonnie tonight."

"Yeah, I promise, on one condition."

My eyes widened. "What condition?"

"You have to answer my question."

"What question?" I asked, annoyed and just wanting him to get to the point.

He gave me a sly smile. "Were you checking me out when you first came out here?"

I smacked him on the arm, but couldn't help but smile.

Bonnie's POV

I was dreading having to tell the rest of them about me and Damon. Even though I was positive that I could trust them, and that they wouldn't tell anyone, I was worried about how they would all react, especially Derek.

But I kept remembering that night we had all sworn to stick together, and watch out for each other, and I knew that I had to be honest with them.

Sucking in a large intake of breath, I made my way towards the slave's quarters and soon I was walking through the door, only to find them all there, waiting expectedly. I was guessing that Meredith had already told Derek that I was going to tell them something.

"Ok, before I tell you guys this, you all have to promise to listen for a minute before you get mad", I warned, and we all looked towards Derek.

"Why does everyone assume I'm the one who is going to yell?" Derek asked, in a mock innocent voice.

"Gee, I don't know", I muttered sarcastically.

He grinned. "Don't worry about it though. Mommy Meredith already made me promise not to yell, so you have nothing to worry about."

Meredith shot a quick glare at him, but then turned back towards me, encouraging me to tell them what was going on.

"Do you guys all swear not to tell anyone?" I asked seriously.

When they all nodded, I sucked in a deep breath.

"Me and Damon we're kind of…together", I blurted.

Everyone's reactions were different. Heather looked shocked, Derek disgusted, and Meredith…calm, as if she had been expecting this.

I got uncomfortable when no one said anything, so I continued.

"But we need to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Heather asked, speaking for the first time since I got here.

"Because vampires aren't supposed to be with a human romantically", I answered, and continued to wait for all their reactions.

"Then why are you with him?" Meredith asked, looking at me as if I had suddenly gone insane.

Now I really wasn't sure if I should tell them everything. I knew for a fact that they wouldn't take this next bit of news well.

But luckily, I didn't have to say anything, because as if on cue, Maria opened the door, looking expectedly at me.

"Master Damon would like to see you."

Stefan's POV

"So Bonnie is somewhere in that Dark Dimension place?" Elena asked, after I had finally finished telling her what she needed to know.

It was times like these where I actually wished I had the power that vampires gained when they fed from humans. If I did have it, I could have just compelled Elena into forgetting what she saw, and we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Yes", I said after a moment, and was suddenly very relieved that Elena's parents were out, and they weren't here to hear all of this.

But I was somewhat surprised when Elena had acted calmer than I expected as she was getting all of this information. I assumed that after seeing me in my vampire state, nothing else surprised her much.

"Stefan is there any possible way that I can see her?" she asked flatly, and looked closely at my face, as if making sure I wouldn't lie.

I couldn't help but feel a little admiration towards her. She was nothing but a human, and here she was, standing her ground against a vampire just for a chance to see her friend.

"Yes there is", I said, and quickly regretted, knowing that Bonnie will be angry once she finds out that I'm telling her all of this.

When she simply looked at me, I continued.

"My brother, the master of the house, is hosting a party at the manor tomorrow night. All the vampire guests are allowed to bring humans to…accompany them."

Her eyes narrowed. "What would I have to do?"

"You could come with me. But…in the dimension, most vampires think of humans as…lower class. You would have to pretend to be my property while you were there."

For a long moment, it was quiet again, and I could tell that she was thinking over everything I just told her.

"I'll do it", she finally stated.

I looked at her in disbelief, and she looked at me curiously. "What?"

I sighed and shook my head. "You just amaze me. I just told you that I'm some sort of monster, and here you are, willing to go to some unknown place with me, and not even knowing what I could do while we were there."

"I have to see Bonnie. Even if it wasn't intentional or not, it's partly my fault that she ended up getting captured alone and besides…I don't think you'd hurt me, or anyone on purpose."

"But how can you believe that?"

"Because…you're a good guy, and you may think that you're a monster, but from everything you've done for me these past few days, I know that it isn't the truth. And I think that deep down, you know it isn't too."

She put her hand on my arm, and I couldn't help but notice the warmth that radiated from it.

"I mean it Stefan. You've been there for me when I needed it, and I just wanted to say…thank you", she said softly, her hand still on my arm.

I looked up and smiled at her. "It was no trouble."

Bonnie's POV

For once in my life, I was actually excited to go to one of Damon's "appointments."

I smiled and got up to follow Maria out the door, and then waved a goodbye to Meredith, Derek, and Heather before the door closed behind me.

I saw Maria looking at me suspiciously, and I was guessing that she was wondering why I looked happy, when normally, I was terrified to go to one of these meetings. But luckily, she didn't say anything or make any move to question be about it.

Soon, we were outside Damon's quarters and after I stepped inside, Maria shut the door behind me.

But as soon as I was inside, I quickly noticed that Damon wasn't at his desk like he normally was, or anywhere in sight for that matter.

"Damon?" I called, and walked deeper into the room, glancing around.

That is, until someone grabbed me from behind, engulfing me in their arms. I jumped, and couldn't hold back a small yelp. But my fear quickly disappeared when I heard the sound of familiar chuckling.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, and struggled to get out of his grip. But he was too strong, and my effort was quickly wasted.

He laughed again, and knelt down to kiss the top of my head before finally releasing me, and walked around to stand in front of me.

"You scared me", I said, and was relieved to see that my breathing had finally slowed down and my heart had gone back to its normal pace.

He smiled evilly at me. "That was kind of the intent little witch."

"Meany", I muttered, but didn't argue when he pulled me a little closer to him.

"So I'm guessing that you didn't call me up here to trance for you?" I teased against his lips, which were now moving against mine.

He gave a low growl that was not at all frightening, and I took that as an agreement.

I began to kiss him back when he pulled me closer, and I laced my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist.

After we broke apart, he smiled before moving down towards my neck, and I had to hold back a gasp.

"It was hard having to watch you all day, and not getting to touch you", he murmured against my neck, before he began to plant kisses up and down it.

I tried to remain calm, and to not let my voice stutter as I answered him.

"You made it pretty hard for me too, considering you kept shooting winks and smiles at me all day", I said, forcing my voice to remain steady, which was hard since Damon was now practically sucking on my neck.

I tried to back away from his, but he held me to him, and I giggled.

"Damon, let me go."

"No, I don't think I will."

"You said that we had to keep this a secret. What is someone walks in and see's us?"

He actually listened to me, and moved away from my neck, and at the same time, detaching his arms from around me.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so tempting", he said seductively.

Suddenly, the door opened, and we jumped even further away from each other, only to see that it was…Stefan, whose expression was now a mixture between shock and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, should I…?"

"Yes, Bonnie and I were just finishing up", Damon said. He didn't look in the least bit uncomfortable at the fact that his brother had just walked in during an intimate moment between him and me.

Stefan nodded awkwardly, and went back out the door, and Damon turned back towards me.

"You should probably be getting back to your room now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, but first…I wanted to ask you something."

He didn't say anything, and I took that as a sign the he wanted me to go on.

"When I first came here, all you wanted me to do was trance for you. But now that we…are together, you don't seem to want it anymore. I just wanted to know exactly why you wanted me to do it in the first place."

His face seemed emotionless as he answered. "I wanted to know if Stefan was right, and Katherine really would defy me or not."

"Oh", I said, and couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at the fact that it was exactly what happened, and that I had helped him in some way.

"Goodnight", I said after a moment.

He smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Bonnie."

I smiled at the fact that he was calling me Bonnie more and more lately, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

When I got back inside the slave quarters, I was relieved when I saw that Meredith, Derek, and Meredith were all asleep, meaning that I wouldn't have to answer their question at least tonight. Maybe by morning, they might have even forgotten about it.

I lay down in my cot, and soon, I fell asleep.

A few hours later

I was woken up by the sound of crying, and turned to see Heather curled up in a ball on her cot, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Heather, sweetie what's wrong?" I asked, crawling over to sit beside her.

"I…I had a nightmare", she stuttered, and I put my arm around her, hoping that I was comforting her at least a little.

"Do you want to come over and lay on my cot with me?" I offered.

When I was little, I was always comforted if I had someone sleeping near me after getting over a nightmare.

She nodded gratefully, and we both crawled over to my cot, and she nestled herself in my arms, and she slowly began to fall asleep.

As I fell asleep a few minutes later, I only had one thought going through my mind: I had to find some way to get Heather home.

**A/N: The next chapter will be when the party takes place, and there will be plenty of twists happening in it.**

**Review for a Preview!**


	16. The Party

Chapter 16

**A/N: Once again, I had a lot of fun reading the reviews in the last chapter, so thanks again! The story has been getting a little fluffy, but hopefully the action will pick back up again in this chapter. There was one anonymous question for chapter 14 that I forgot to answer in the last chapter, so I'll just answer it now:**

**Salma: Will Damon and Bonnie have a baby? My answer is…probably not. There are a lot of people who are against vampires having children and I already broke that rule in my story Damaged. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. Thanks for the review!**

Bonnie's POV

The next morning, I was surprised to see that Heather was now back to sleeping in her own cot. Hmm she must have gotten up during the night for some reason.

I sat up slowly, but I still felt a pang of head rush from getting up. I lazily looked around and saw that Derek and Meredith were already awake.

"Hey guys what's…" But I stopped in mid sentence when I realized that they were both staring at me and Derek as grinning.

"What?" I asked, starting to get a little self cautious.

"Did you have a little fun last night Bonnie?" Derek taunted, now smirking evilly.

Meredith glared at him and then turned back towards me. "You might want to go look in the mirror", she said, pointing towards the small mirror that was pinned onto the wall furthest from me.

I frowned at them both, but did what Meredith suggested, and I instantly knew what they were talking about.

My lips were swollen, and on the side of my neck was a very prominent mark from where Damon had attacked my neck last night.

Oh God he…he gave me a hickey!

Now I knew why Derek had been smirking.

I turned towards them, now a little afraid. "You guys what if…what if Maria sees this and wants to know how it happened?"

Meredith looked like she was about to answer me, but as if on cue, the door swung open and Maria now stood in the doorway.

And like I feared her eyebrows rose in suspicion at the sight of me.

I quickly began to scramble in my mind for a way to explain myself, but Derek suddenly stepped in.

"Hey, no need to stare at my handiwork. Haven't you seen a hickey before?" he asked with mock disbelief.

Maria turned and glared at him. "You did that?" she asked, pointing a finger at me, as if I was an inanimate object.

Derek nodded, looking proud of himself. I have to admit; I admired how convincing he made the lie look.

"Why?" Maria asked, but I had a feeling that she was only trying to figure out why Derek didn't make any move to defend himself.

Derek shrugged. "I'm a guy with needs."

Maria glared at him once more before turning towards the door. "Just make sure that your actions don't get more…extreme. We don't want any pregnant slaves around here."

Despite myself, the statement made me blush.

But just as Maria was about to exit the room, she paused, as if she suddenly remembered why she came here in the first place.

"As you've probably already heard, a party is going to be held in celebration of Master Damon's birthday. For some reason, he is allowing you slaves to attend, so don't mess it up", she said coldly, before flouncing out.

Wait it was…Damon's birthday? I knew that there was going to be a party tonight, but Damon hadn't said anything about it being his birthday.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I saw Derek grinning at me again, and my annoyance flared.

"What?"

He shrugged. "Oh nothing, I just think it was interesting to see you blush at the thought of having my child. You're sure that you like the bloodsucker right?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, and at the same time, Meredith got up from her spot on the cot, and headed towards the door.

As she passed him, Derek grabbed onto her arm. "Hey Mere, where are you…"

"Let go of me", she snapped, yanking her arm out of his grasp. "I'm going to be out in the garden. I would like to be alone", she finished coldly, before shutting the door behind her.

Derek turned to look at me, and I saw surprised when he looked…confused?

"What's her problem?"

I glared at him for being so stupid. "Derek, when you are in a relationship, a girl tends to get mad when you flirt with another girl."

"But I wasn't flirting with you! I was trying to annoy you!"

"Yeah, you did succeed in that, but it still doesn't change the fact that Meredith saw it as something else. "

Surprisingly, Derek now looked a little exasperated, as he quickly stood up. "I have to go talk to here."

"No, let her cool down first. She'll bite your head off if you try talking to her right now."

Derek looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but after a while, he sank back down to sit on his cot, actually looking defeated.

Damon's POV

Tonight was the night of the party, but I wasn't focused on it at all. Right now, it was the least of my problems.

Lately, I've been focusing all my attention on finding some way that Bonnie and I could be together, without breaking any laws.

I thought I was on to something…but I wanted to double check; make sure that this would work without any trouble.

As if on cue, my brother walked into the room, looking surprisingly frantic.

"What are you so upset about?" I asked, lounging deeper in my chair.

Stefan gave me a look that I knew meant "as if you care", but answered me anyway.

"Damon, I just need to know if you have this party completely planned out."

My eyebrows rose. "Why are you so nervous about it?"

"I'm not nervous", he snapped. I stared at him a moment longer and he sighed.

"Ok, maybe I am."

"Are you going to tell me why or not?"

"I'm…bringing someone. Someone important, meaning I don't want anything bad to happen while she's here."

My attention to what he was saying went up a bit. "Wait, are you saying that you finally found a woman?"

Now he actually looked a little uncomfortable. "We're only friends", he answered stubbornly.

"Yeah, FRIENDS, I guess I'll believe that, for now."

Stefan glared at me. "Well you're one to talk, considering I caught you and Bonnie in a very suspicious position last night."

Like what usually always happened while I was around my brother, my once good mood turned quickly hostile.

"You haven't told anyone about that, right?" I asked coldly.

Stefan shook his head quickly. "Of course not"

I forced myself to calm down. "Good", I murmured.

After a moment of silence, Stefan turned back towards the door, but I stopped him.

"Stefan wait, I have to ask you something."

He looked back towards me, looking a little surprised. "What?"

I sighed, a little unbelieving that I was about to ask _Saint Stefan_ for help.

"What do you know about turning a human into a vampire?"

Stefan's eyes narrowed, as I knew they would. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged, and smiled. "I'm just asking out of curiosity."

I could tell that he didn't believe me, but for some reason, he still answered my question.

"For a newborn vampire to be legal, you have to get a license for them, meaning you have to take the time to train them after you change them. Otherwise, you would have an illegal vampire."

"But it would be legal if you really did take the time to train and get them licensed right?"

"Yes, that's what I just said", he snapped, clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to make sure I heard you right geez", I said, still smirking.

Stefan glared at me for another moment, and then sighed. "Damon, can you just ensure me of one thing?"

"That depends on what it is."

"I know that you're asking this because you want to change Bonnie. I just want to know that you aren't going to force her into anything."

Of course I wasn't going to force her anything; I was just going to convince her to agree to it, if it's the last thing I do.

"I'm not going to force her into anything", I answered flatly, vaguely irritated that he would even think I would.

"Then…I wish you luck", Stefan said, before finally disappearing out the door.

After he was gone, I couldn't help but smile to myself. If I was able to pull this plan off, everything would go perfectly. After I changed Bonnie into a vampire, I would train her, and make sure she was licensed.

And then she would be my queen…for all eternity.

Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie, are you done with the table yet?" Meredith asked impatiently, which was out of character for her usual calm personality.

I knew she was still grouchy about what Derek did this morning, but I didn't say anything. This was a problem that should remain between only Derek and Meredith.

"Yes, I just got it finished", I answered flatly, not wanting to give her a reason to be mad at me too.

Without saying a word, Meredith came over to start smoothing the table cloth over the huge table, and I walked over to the other side to help her.

"Can you believe Derek?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere, and I looked up at her in surprise.

"Meredith, I'm going to be honest and say: I don't think he meant anything about it. He was only trying to annoy me, and unfortunately, it worked", I said bitterly.

Meredith didn't look like she believed me, and we went back to working in silence.

After about twenty minutes of work, I had to hold back a groan when Maria came into view, and from the expression on her face, you could tell that she had an adjective.

"You two girls need to come with me so I can make you look presentable for the party."

"Well, what about Derek?" I asked sounding braver then I should.

Maria pointed towards the end of the dining room, and I immediately saw Derek, wearing s plain black tux, and looking extremely unhappy about it.

I couldn't help but giggle about how much it seemed to annoy him, and I saw Meredith's eyes light up at the sight of him, but it quickly disappeared when she saw me looking at her.

Without another word, we both followed Maria out of the dining room, and down the hallways, until we reached the same dressing room we had used when we had to get ready for the event we went to with Damon and Stefan.

I was surprised to see that Heather was already there, her long blond hair pinned up into a neat pony tail, and wearing a red dress, and she almost looked like she was…glowing. She looked happier than I've ever seen her.

"I look like a princess, don't I?" she asked excitedly when she saw me enter the room.

I smiled and nodded. "You look like a very pretty princess."

Sure she looked happy for now, but that would soon go away when this night was over, and she was back to wearing a cheap tunic and acting as a slave. It reminded me even further that I had to find some way to get her out of here.

Meredith and I were put back into the same dresses we used before, but this time, Maria took the time to pin my hair back, which was something she hadn't done before.

"Alright, you girls are done. Just make sure that you don't dirty up your dresses before the party."

We all three nodded, but before I had a chance to leave the room with the others, Maria grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

I mouthed at Meredith and Heather to go without me, and then turned towards Maria once the door shut behind them.

"Master Damon wanted to see you before all of the guests arrived. So you'll have to come with me", she said, and from the smug expression on her face, I knew that she thought she was giving me bad news.

Trying to hide my excitement, I nodded, and followed her out the door, and towards Damon's quarters.

Like always, she dropped me off at Damon's door, but this time, he was at his desk like he usually was.

"Hi", I said, suddenly shy, as I stepped closer to him.

I was happy when his eyes widened at the sight of me in my dress, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Do you like it?"

He nodded, and stood up, walking over to me. "Of course I do, except…"

I was surprised when he suddenly gently pulled out the clips Maria had put in my hair, letting my red curls fall back down freely.

"Much better", he murmured, and then frowned. "Whose idiotic idea was it to pin your hair back?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that he had pretty much called Maria an idiot.

"Maria wanted to pin it back this time for some reason. Why do you care?"

He grinned at me, and my heart did a little flip. "Let's just say that I like it better when I can see your red curls."

He leaned down and kissed me softly for a moment, but I broke it quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me that today was your birthday?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it held importance."

"But…"

"Bonnie, when you've been around as long as I have, you lose count of how many birthdays you've had. The only reason I'm even having this party is for informational purposes."

He must have seen my confused expression, because he quickly clarified.

"When you're the next king, it's always good to hold events to observe the guests, to know what they think of you, and other important facts."

I nodded, and smiled at him. "Well, even if you don't care, happy birthday."

He smiled back, and pressed his lips to mine again. "Do I get a present?" he teased against my lips.

"Maybe", I managed, almost completely distracted with the kiss.

This time, to my disappointment, he broke the kiss, and smirked. "We should probably head downstairs. I can hear some of the guests coming down now."

I nodded, but just as I turned towards the door, I remembered something.

"Damon, do you know that little girl that's been staying here?"

He nodded. "Yes, you've mentioned her before."

I couldn't believe I was going to ask him this, but it was worth a shot.

"Listen, I know this is asking a lot, but do you think you could find some way to get her home? The rest of us can handle this, but she's so young."

To my surprise, he didn't completely turn down the request as soon as he heard it.

"It might be doable", he said after a moment, and I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He only nodded, and we both made our way out the door, and towards the noise of people that was sounding down from the dining room.

Sure enough, as soon as I stepped into the dining room, I saw that there was a huge mass of guests.

"Bonnie, there you are", Meredith sighed, and I turned towards her and saw that she was holding Heather by the hand, with Derek following closely behind them.

"All of these vampires around are making me nervous", she admitted, coming closer to me.

I nodded in agreement. "Let's just all stay close together."

She nodded, but when Derek came closer to us, she looked down at her feet, as if to avoid him. From the looks of it, she still hadn't forgiven him.

For a while, all four of us just stood there together, and watched the guests talking and dancing, and some of them occasionally went over to talk to Damon.

"Why is everyone wearing masks?" Heather asked after a moment, looking a little disappointed that she didn't have one too.

I looked down and smiled at her. "Maybe only vampires have to wear masks."

"Besides, you have way to cute of a face to hide it behind a mask", Derek cut in, smiling down at the little girl.

Heather blushed, and smiled back at him, before refocusing her attention on the crowd of guests.

For a moment, I saw Meredith eyeing Derek thoughtfully, as if he had impressed her with how nice he had been with Heather. I had to admit, I hadn't expected something like that to come out of his mouth either.

But after that, she continued to ignore him, and from the way he was looking at her, I knew it was annoying him.

Not wanting to get caught up in the drama of them, I joined Heather in scanning the crowd of people, and my attention was focused on Stefan when I saw him.

Next to him stood an average heighted girl with long blond hair, and like the rest of the guests, she too was wearing a mask.

But when she saw me, she lifted up her mask, and I gasped when I saw who it was: Elena. What was she doing here?

She smiled and I waved her over. She nodded and started making her way over to me, urging Stefan to follow her.

As she approached me, we just stood a few feet from each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

She smiled, and pointed at Stefan. "I managed to convince him to take me to this party so I could see you."

At her words, Stefan shot me an apologetic glance, and I looked at him questioningly.

"We're allowed to bring humans if we want to, so technically Elena is being considered my assistant until I take her back home", Stefan explained, still looking a little guilty

While my attention was focused on him, Elena had engulfed me in a hug, and I quickly hugged her back.

After we broke apart, she looked me over and she looked impressed.

"Wow Bon, you look great."

I smiled. "Thanks, you look good too."

She was wearing a simple blue dress that I had seen her wear plenty of times before at home, but it brought out her blue eyes, and still made her look stunning.

Suddenly, I remembered that Meredith, Derek, and Heather were still standing there.

"Elena, this is Meredith, Derek, and Heather, some new friends of mine, you guys, this is Elena Gilbert, my best friend from back home."

They all said their hellos and after that, Derek turned towards Meredith. "I think we should give these two some time to catch up. Come dance with me."

Meredith looked almost reluctant to take his offer, and before she could come up with an excuse to not go, I took Heather's hand, pulling her away from her.

"Go ahead Meredith, I'll watch over her."

Meredith shot me a small glare before she followed Derek out towards the dance floor.

Elena must have noticed the hostility towards them. "Are they a couple or something?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but there having problems, as you've probably noticed."

Stefan suddenly cleared his throat. "I guess I'll just leave you two girls alone for a bit."

He looked down towards Heather and smiled at her. "Would you like to go dance?"

She nodded eagerly, and he took her hand, leading her away from us. Elena and I watched them for a bit. As gentle as Stefan was, it was still a little funny to see a vampire offering to dance with a six year old, just to make her happy.

"Bonnie, about what happened with Brian, I swear I didn't…"

"It's ok Elena. I knew that you were only trying to give me a chance to date him alone. It's not your fault he turned out to inhuman. That's just a reaction of my rotten luck."

Elena gave a small, grim laugh at that, but her expression quickly became serious again.

"Bonnie, come with us."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I want you to come back to Fells Church with me and Stefan, so that you can come home."

"Elena I…can't. It would get Stefan in trouble and…I have things I need to do here."

Now she looked a little mad. "What could you possibly have to do here?"

She caught sight of the **DS** that was branded into my skin, and looked even angrier.

"They treat you like crap here Bonnie."

"Yes, they did at first but…things have changed."

She sighed. "Alright, I can already see from your stubbornness that I'm not going to be able to convince you, but can you just promise me one thing?"

I nodded.

"Promise me that once you're done with whatever you're doing here, that you'll at least consider letting Stefan help you escape."

I stared at her for a moment, and then sighed. "I promise."

Derek's POV

I would have to thank Bonnie later for making Meredith come with me.

She was still glaring at me as I led her onto the dance floor, but I could tell that she was forcing herself to, as if she was fighting the urge to forgive me. I guess I did look pretty good in the tux, as much as I hated wearing it.

I put my arms around her waist, and she surprised me by putting hers around my neck, but she still didn't talk to me.

"Come on, how long are you going to be mad at me?" I complained, just wanting this stupid silent treatment over with.

She still didn't say anything, and I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry ok? But I didn't mean ANYTHING by it. I just wanted to annoy Bonnie, and from the look she gave me, it worked", I said, smirking to myself.

Meredith gave out a small laugh. "Can you ever get through a conversation without complimenting yourself?"

"Nope", I answered, popping the p sound at the end.

"Why did you do it?"

"I told you, I just wanted to annoy…"

"No Derek, something is bugging you. I can tell. Now tell me the real reason."

Damn, Bonnie was right. She WAS observant.

I sighed. "I don't know Mere ok? It's just that, after losing Brandon…"

"You're afraid of getting to close to people, because you don't want to lose someone important again like you did your brother and family."

I didn't say anything, just stared at her.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere Derek. You don't have to worry about me disappearing", she whispered, before pressing her lips to mine.

Damon's POV

Even though I knew I shouldn't, I found myself glancing over at Bonnie every once in a while, not being able to stop myself.

It still amazed me that she had such an effect on me, after only about two weeks of knowing her.

But now when I looked over, I realized that she and the blond girl were gone. I frowned and looked around, but then I saw that her friend was now standing beside me, her mask back on.

"So you're a friend of Bonnie's?"

She nodded, not saying a word.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, now getting a little frustrated.

She only shook her head, and now her silence was really starting to bug me.

"Listen…" I began, but I was cut off when the girl staked me, and from the sound of her laugh I instantly knew who it really was.

"Katherine", I whispered, infuriated.

**A/N: Dun, dun dun! **

**I know, horrible cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Review for a preview!**


	17. THe Aftermath

Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, I thought I would get the anonymous question answered: **

**Mrs. Salvatore: Katherine did stake Damon, and you're going to see everyone's reactions in this chapter. As for your other questions…you'll have to wait and see.**

**Thanks again to EVERYONE who reviewed!**

Bonnie's POV

I heard a chorus of screams and looked up to see Damon, my Damon on the ground, and that it was Katherine who was standing above him, laughing hysterically, as if she had suddenly completely lost her mind.

Luckily, everyone had quickly seen what happened, and soon, Stefan and one another vampire who was a complete stranger, had her in a death grip.

Stefan's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of his brother on the ground, and he turned towards me, glaring.

"Witch, go and give your master your blood", he said coldly, but I could see the pleading look deep in his eyes.

I knew he was only acting like this because he didn't want people to know that he and Damon didn't treat their slaves like complete crap, and that he was silently pleading with me to save his brother.

I nodded. "Of course Master Stefan."

Ignoring Elena's pleas telling me to stay with her, I rushed over to Damon, trying to hide the anxiety I was feeling to get to him in time.

He was still breathing, but his breathes were getting shallower and shallower as the seconds went by, and I quickly knelt down beside him, offering my wrist.

He quickly took it, and though I was sure that he was trying to be careful not to hurt me, he took it quickly, and bit into it.

Like it had the first time he fed off me, it hurt at first, but the pain quickly slipped away and was replaced with a feeling that was oddly pleasant.

As he fed, the color slowly began to return to his face, and I couldn't help but feel intense relief at the fact that he was going to be ok, and before I could stop it, I felt tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

Luckily, all of the guests surrounding us seemed to think that I was crying form the pain of being fed on, because no one looked suspicious about it.

_I love you Damon._

I hadn't said it out load, but I nearly screamed it in my mind, and willed him with my eyes for him to believe it.

_I love you too little witch._

I gasped. Damon's voice had literally spoken it in my head; I had heard his voice as clearly as if he had said it out load.

And it was the first time he had actually said it to me.

While I was still absorbed in my shock, Damon finally broke away from my wrist, and even though he looked a lot better, I could still tell that he was still weak from his injuries.

A few hours later

Luckily, Katherine hadn't gotten away. After all of the guests were gone, Stefan had made sure that she was locked up, and would stay there so that we could eventually get her to admit to why she came here to attack Damon and if there was anyone else involved.

Personally, I thought it was pretty pointless, since I already knew why she attacked Damon. It was because she was crazy. And keeping her in the house alive wasn't helping matters.

Now I was still standing in the dining room, watching as it slowly emptied when the guests began to make their way out the door. Damon had already been taken up to his quarters, in order for him to rest after his attack, and Katherine had already been taking to an underground cell in the manor, as a prisoner.

I wanted desperately to just run up to Damon quarters, and make sure he was ok, but I knew doing it would only put the secret in danger of being exposed.

"You love him, don't you?" Elena whispered from where she was standing beside me. "That's why you won't come home."

I turned towards her, my eyes wide. "Elena, I don't…"

"Save it Bonnie. I know you, and the way you looked at him after he was attacked. You're in love with him."

"You can't tell ANYONE Elena", I said desperately, praying that she would just understand.

She pulled me into a hug. "Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. But you have to at least promise me to be careful Bon."

I nodded as we broke apart. "I promise."

Stefan suddenly came from around the corner, still looking grim about all the events that had recently taken place.

"Come on Elena, I need to get you home", he said flatly, but I stopped him.

"Wait Stefan, do you think that you could take the little girl, Heather with you? Damon said it would be ok if I could find way to do it without people being suspicious of him."

I knew that it wasn't likely that Stefan would be able to find Heather's home right away, but anywhere was better for her then here.

Stefan nodded. "If you think that is a good idea."

I nodded. "I'll go get here."

Without another word, I walked out the door and into the hallways and towards the slave quarters.

When I finally approached it and stepped inside, I found Meredith, Heather, and Derek all three huddled together.

Heather was on Meredith's lap, as she stroked her hair comfortably, while Derek had his arm around Meredith's shoulders, and I assumed that they had finally made up.

"Bonnie…" Meredith began, but she broke off when I crouched down next to Heather's level.

"Heather sweetheart, do you remember Stefan?"

At his name, she smiled, so I was guessing he had made a good impression on her when he danced with her.

"Well, he's going to get you home somehow. But you're going to have to go someplace with him for a while. Do you think you can do it?"

She nodded excitedly, and stood up to follow me out of the room.

"Bonnie, are you sure this is a good idea? What if he…" Derek began suspiciously but surprisingly, Meredith cut him off.

"Yes Derek, because a guy that offers to dance with a little girl just to be nice screams evil", she muttered sarcastically.

Derek actually shut up for once, but still looked a little bitter. "Fine, but don't come crying to me if it ends badly", he muttered bitterly.

I ignored him and taking Heather by the hand, we both walked out the door. As we walked, I couldn't help but think that Meredith pretty much had Derek wrapped around her finger to get him to agree with us in a way.

"What did Derek mean by…it ending badly?" Heather asked, and her voice clearly showed that what Derek said had made her nervous.

I smiled comfortingly at her. "Don't listen to Derek, he's a little crazy", I answered.

She smiled at that, and we both continued our walk back towards the dining room.

Sure enough, Stefan and Elena were still waiting there, as they said they would.

Heather walked up to Stefan with ease, clearly showing that she was no longer afraid of him.

Stefan smiled gently and took her hand. "I'll get her someplace safe Bonnie, I promise."

Even though I knew that Stefan was going to have to come back probably the next morning so no one got suspicious I still ran up to hug him.

I think I took him by surprise, but he gave me a one armed hug back.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you've helped me", I said after we broke apart.

He gave a small, sad smile. "It's the least I could do."

After giving a couple of last hugs and farewells to Elena and Heather, we finally separated.

"Oh Bonnie, Maria wants you and Meredith to come by the dressing room to take off your gowns. Good luck", Stefan said, before him, Elena, and Heather disappeared out the door.

Sighing, I made my way back to the slave quarters, and when I opened the door, Derek and Meredith still had their arms around each other, with Meredith resting her head on Derek's chest.

"Meredith we have to go to the dressing room. Maria wants to take off our gowns", I said apologetically, since I could tell that she probably didn't want to let go of her boyfriend.

She sighed, but stood up, but Derek grabbed onto her arm.

"Mere…"

"I'll be fine Derek. I'll probably be back in ten minutes tops", she reassured, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Derek looked pouty but finally let her go, and we both walked out of the room and once again, into the hallways.

Maria took the pins out of Meredith's hair, and soon had us both out of our gowns and back into our normal slave outfits.

"I want you to tell that male slave to report here when you get back to your room. He still needs to get out of his outfit", she said, looking towards Meredith.

Meredith nodded obediently. "Of course."

Maria nodded, and then turned towards me. "Master Damon is still very weak. He needs to have a slave by his side at all times to grant him his wishes until he heals. For some reason, he requested you, so you are expected to report to his quarters immediately."

I nodded, trying not to let the relief of being able to see Damon show on my face.

After that, Meredith went back to the slave quarters as she was instructed, and I went in the direction of Damon's quarters. I no longer got lost anymore, since I now pretty much knew this place like the back of my hand.

I knew it was probably a stupid move, but I was so anxious to see him that I didn't even knock this time; I just opened the door, and nearly threw myself inside.

I didn't see him for a moment, but then I heard him say my name.

"Bonnie?"

I turned around towards his bedroom chamber, and saw him, the door to the chamber ajar.

He was lying on his bed, smiling weakly but he looked healthy, thank God.

I quickly walked over to him, tears of relief coming down my cheeks. He pulled me onto the bed and into his arms, while I snuggled into his, my head on his bare chest.

"You have no idea how much you scared me today", I said, closing my eyes and enjoying the fact at how close we were together, and reveling in his warmth.

His arms tightened around me and he kissed the top of my head, but still didn't say anything.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked after a moment, remembering the reason I was actually here.

"Just be here", Damon answered, and I snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Of course", I whispered, right before my eyes began to droop. After ten minutes of silence, I slowly began to fall asleep in his arms.

Meredith's POV

As I lay down in my cot, I couldn't help but feel a little worried for Bonnie. I hoped that she didn't do anything stupid, and risk getting her and Damon discovered.

"No…not her."

I looked over in surprise when I heard Derek talk, and from the looks of it, he was talking in his sleep.

"I'll…kill you if you touch her."

I knew at that moment that he was having a nightmare.

"Derek?" I whispered, and crawled over to gently shake him awake.

Luckily, he seemed to be a light sleeper, and immediately woke up, his breath coming in small heaves.

"Mere?" he whispered, and I nodded. "That's right, I'm here."

He seemed relieved, and he surprised me when took me into his arms.

"I can't lose you", he said sleepily, and I knew right off that he was still half asleep, and a little delirious.

"You're not going to lose me, just go to sleep", I said gently, trying to lower him back onto the cot.

He shook his head stubbornly. "No, you have to promise that nothing is going to happen to you."

"Fine, I promise that nothing is going to happen to me", I answered, just to get him to go to sleep.

He seemed relaxed, and after giving him one last kiss on the cheek, I got him to lie back down on the cot, and went back to my own.

But as I fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder about what Derek had been dreaming about.

Bonnie's POV

I woke up the next morning smiling, still resting in Damon's arms.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was already awake, his dark eyes staring into mine.

"Hi", I said, suddenly feeling a little shy.

He smiled, and kissed my forehead. "Hi beautiful."

I blushed and slowly sat up. "Damon, are you sure we should be doing this? What if someone walks in?"

Damon smirked and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

"I told Maria that I didn't want to be disturbed. No one should bother us", he answered, before kissing me again, this time a little deeper.

I moaned and kissed back, weaving my hands in his dark hair, like I had so many times in the past since our relationship began.

After we broke apart, a thought suddenly sprang into my mind.

Damon must have seen the look on my face, and he frowned. "What is it?"

"Damon, yesterday…we sort of talked to each other through our minds."

His eyes widened, and then went back to normal, as if he had realized something.

"It's because of the fact that we've been exchanging blood. You're…becoming more and more like a vampire Bonnie."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I just started my first day of my freshman year of high school on Wednesday, so things have been kind of hard. I know this wasn't the best chapter, but it was something…right? **

**Review for a sneak peek!**


	18. Heartbreak

Chapter 18

**Ok, I think I thanked all of the signed reviewers, so I wanted to personally thank each anonymous reviewer too:**

**Isolde: Thanks for all of the support! And I just started my freshman year of high school this year, and my schedule has been a little tight. That's why the chapters have been kind of short, and I apologize for that.**

**Princessoffun: Thanks I'm really glad you like the story. But if you have an account on the site, you should leave a signed review so that I don't feel bad about not giving you a preview.**

**elena: You've not only been supportive of this story, but many other of my D/B stories and I'm very thankful of that. As for Damon turning Bonnie…you'll just have to wait and see :)**

**rose: The whole Heather thing is cleared up in this chapter. I can't answer your other questions without spoiling anything. Thanks for reviewing!**

Damon's POV

"Wh…what?" Bonnie stammered, clearly shocked.

Hell, if she reacted this shocked about the fact that she was becoming more like a vampire, the chances of her taking the idea of actually becoming one well was very slim.

"Vampires…they are telepathic, meaning that we can communicate with each other through our minds. It's most likely an affect of our blood exchange."

I hadn't realized how much blood Bonnie and I really had exchanged. Between the time I had first fed on her, the day I healed her after Katherine attacked her, and her giving me her blood after I was staked, it had actually happened more than I thought already.

I observed her as she took in the information. Her expression slowly went from shock to realization.

"So the reason we can communicate with our minds…is because we've been taking each other's blood?"

I nodded.

"But Damon…will it turn be into a vampire? The blood?"

"Only if you die." The idea that if something were to happen to Bonnie was unnerving, but at least I knew she would come back. Just not as a human.

I fully expected her to look horrified at the idea of becoming something like me, but she surprised me with her next question.

"Damon, did you know that I could hear you, when you said that you loved me?"

"No", I answered truthfully, and had to hold back a wince when her face fell.

Wanting to make her happy, I forced myself to tell her the truth. "But I did mean it."

The smile that I grew to love returned to her expression, but what surprised me was when I saw that tears were beginning to fall down her pale cheeks.

I reached over to wipe away a tear, and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking up at me.

"You're the strangest human I've ever met Bonnie. I bought you as a slave, and yet you claim that you love me. And now when I tell you that I love you back, you start crying."

She gave a small, short laugh. "I'm just so happy. I didn't think….I wasn't sure that…" her voice trailed off, but I knew what she'd been about to say.

I cupped her chin with one hand, and gently pulled her head up to look at me.

"I know that I should have said it earlier, when you first said it to me, but I do mean it Bonnie. I love you."

I pressed my lips to hers, putting my arms around her waist to pull her closer.

Meredith's POV

When I woke up, Derek was awake, looking slightly alert. It was then that I remembered what happened last night, that Derek had been having a nightmare.

"Derek?" I whispered, and he turned towards me, looking surprised that I was now awake.

"Hey Mere", he said flatly, and I was surprised when he didn't have his usual, joking, condescending tone to his voice. He almost looked…grey, depressed even.

"Derek what's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to him, trying to offer comfort.

But he ignored me, even avoiding looking at me.

"Nothing", he mumbled.

I sighed. "Derek, come on, what's wrong?"

Finally, he turned to face me, still looking greyer than ever.

I nodded. "Ok, at least now you're looking at me. Now would you please tell me why you're acting so depressed?"

He sighed a very un-Derek-like gesture. "It was my dream ok? Now can we PLEASE just drop it?"

I shook my head. "No, it's bugging you. I think you would feel better if you talked to someone about it", I said, my usual mother hen instincts kicking in.

Derek rolled his eyes, which reassured me a little only because that was something he usually did, proving that this depressed, and grey like person was still my boyfriend deep down.

"There you go again, acting like my mom. Could you for once, just act like a normal girlfriend and comfort me with a kiss this time instead of talking?"

This time, I was the one who rolled my eyes. "You should know by now that I'm not a normal girlfriend. Now spill", I demanded.

This time, to my surprise, he actually did what I asked.

"I had a dream that…that you were killed by a vampire. And it really made me think…I can't lose you Mere, I just can't."

At that moment, he just looked so…vulnerable, and I could actually see the glimpse of the scared little boy he probably once was when he and his brother were first taken from their home and brought into the dimension.

I grabbed his hand, hoping that I was comforting him in some way, and leaned myself against him, putting a little bit of my weight on him.

"You're not going to lose me Derek. I thought I already told you that."

"Yeah, I guess you did", he replied, but I could still hear a hint of fear in his voice.

Elena's POV

"Elena, are you sure?" Stefan asked as we stood outside of the door to my house.

I nodded. "My parents are out on a business trip tonight, you she's welcome to stay here with me until you find her family."

The fact that Stefan cared so much about the little girl made me like him even more, and I wanted to help him. Besides, it really wasn't a problem. My parents would never know.

Heather looked up and smiled at me. "Thank you for letting me stay in your house."

I smiled at her, and quickly saw that her eyes were a little droopy, meaning that she was tired.

I took her hand. "Here, I'll show you where you can sleep."

She nodded gratefully, and I lead her deeper into the house, and Stefan followed behind, having already been invited.

After showing her the small guest room, I quickly went down stairs and got a spare blanket and pillow out of the closet, and brought it up to her. It only took her a few moments for her to fall asleep.

After shutting her door, I walked back down the stairs, and saw that Stefan was waiting for me, standing and leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You can sit down", I offered, and was surprised when he actually took the offer, and sat down. I walked over and took a seat across from him.

"Thanks Elena, for taking her."

I smiled at him. "It was no problem."

For a moment, we just stood there looking at each other, and the tension intensified.

"Elena…" Stefan began, but he stopped in mid sentence I hurried over and pressed my lips to his.

But instead of backing away from me like I thought he would, he actually kissed me back.

Bonnie's POV

After Damon and I broke apart, I still leaned against him, marveling in his warmth. I still couldn't believe it, and I was overjoyed with happiness. Damon said that he loved me, and I couldn't get the feeling of happiness out of me.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

But the beautiful moment was rudely interrupted when my stomach growled, loudly.

I blushed, and he chuckled, this time giving me a small peck on the lips. "Hungry?"

I nodded. "A little", I admitted.

"Well, let's go fix that."

I smiled, and we both got up, making our way to the door that would lead us out into the hallways.

As we walked towards the kitchen, Damon made a show of limping, which I knew was fake. I knew he was still a little weak, but he was strong enough to walk without having to limp, and I knew he was only pretending so that no one got suspicious of me being around him, since I was supposed to take care of him.

Along the way, Stefan came around the corner and he almost looked…happy, beaming practically. I was going to have to ask him when I got the chance, because I had a feeling that it had something to do with Elena.

"Hello brother, Bonnie", Stefan said, a little more cheerfully than usual.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "What are you so happy about?"

"What? I'm not allowed to be in a good mood?" Stefan countered, still looking unfazed.

"Hey, come on, let's not argue. I don't know about you two, but I'm starving", I cut in, trying to cover for Stefan. Even though I didn't like hiding things from Damon anymore, this was Stefan's business, and might not be ready to tell Damon about Elena and his trips to Fells Church.

Thankfully, Damon seemed to listen to me, and we continued our walk to the kitchen, with Stefan following closely behind.

"Brother, why don't you make some of your pasta? I think it would be a great reward for the slaves after all the hard work to do to have a taste of it."

I knew exactly what Stefan was doing. He was using flattery to make Damon do what he wants, and with the huge ego Damon had, it would probably work.

"Hmmm it has been a while since I've made it…"

Stefan smirked, showing that he was proud of himself that he managed to get his usually stubborn brother to do what he wants.

After we reached the kitchen, Damon sent Maria out to get Meredith and Derek, and soon he was over by the stove, with me standing beside him.

"I didn't know you could cook", I commented, remembering that vampires didn't normally eat human food.

Damon smirked at me. "I'm Italian Bonnie, I was born with the ability to cook, human or not."

"What are you making?"

"Lasagna" he answered smoothly.

I've had lasagna before, but I've never had an authentic Italian dish of it.

I watched him as he cooked, but nearly jumped out of my skin when the door suddenly opened.

We both turned, and saw Maria step in, and her eyes widened at the sight of me standing so close to Damon.

"Witch, don't stand so close to the master. You should be thankful that he is even taking his time to make you slaves a meal."

"Yes Miss", I said, before hurrying over to take my seat at the table. From the corner of my eye, I saw Damon glare, but he didn't say anything in order to keep our secret.

Maria smiled at Damon. "I brought the other slaves Master, like you requested."

Damon nodded once. "Send them in."

In a moment, Maria hustled a confused and suspicious looking Meredith and Derek into the kitchen before disappearing out the door.

I smiled at them. "Come on in guys."

Still looking slightly cautious, they both slowly came over to take their seat, with Meredith on my left side, and Derek sitting beside her.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Meredith whispered.

"Damon is making lasagna for us", I answered in a matter of fact tone, as if the news was something completely normal.

Meredith frowned, but luckily, Stefan joined the table, taking a seat beside Derek. I was silently hoping that Derek wouldn't do something stupid like wince or scoot his chair away.

Luckily, he didn't, and I managed to calm down little.

After that, the three of us, me, Stefan, Meredith, and Derek lapsed into an awkward, weak conversation about Stefan and Damon's Italian culture, while Damon continued to cook. Well, Derek didn't really talk, just nodded, or said "yes" or "no" when he needed too.

The time went by fast, and after what seemed like minutes, there was a plate of steaming hot, delicious looking lasagna in front of me.

It looked…absolutely mouth watering, and it had been so long since I've had something really good to eat.

I grabbed the fork that was sitting beside my plate, and Damon chuckled.

"Easy little witch, you'll burn your mouth if you try eating now."

"But it looks so good", I complained and he smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

Since it was only Stefan, Meredith, and Derek, he didn't seem to be afraid to show at least a little affection for me in front of them.

Damon set plates of it in front of Meredith and Derek, and I was surprised when he set a plate of it in front of Stefan as well.

When he saw me giving him a weird look, he smiled and shrugged.

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I can't appreciate good old fashioned Italian food once in a while."

After only five minutes of waiting, I took my first bite of it, and was instantly in heaven.

"Mmmm this so good Damon."

And I wasn't lying. It was literally THE best lasagna I've ever had. Who knew Damon could cook?

Damon smirked. "I told you that I could cook."

Looking a little skeptical, Meredith took her first bite, and her eyes widened, as if she hadn't expected it to be good.

"It IS really good", she admitted, turning towards Damon. "Thank you."

Now the only one who hadn't taken a bite of lasagna was Derek, and Meredith glared at him.

"Oh come on Derek. Both Bonnie and I have already taken a bite, so you must know that it isn't poisonous."

Still looking reluctant, Derek finally took a bite and both Meredith and I watched him closely, wanting to see his reaction.

"It's ok", he said, but his eyes told me that it was actually MORE than just ok. "Good work leech."

"I'm glad you like it, vermin", Damon retorted, sounding a little menacing.

We all enjoyed the rest of our lasagna in silence, and when we were all finished, Damon called Maria into the kitchen to take the dishes.

While she was doing what he asked, I heard her muttering about how it was obscene that she should have to do "slave work" and I had to hold back a laugh.

Damon had given us the day off, meaning that the rest of the day went back smoothly. No chores and no Maria lurking in every corner. And because of the fact that everyone thought that Damon needed to have a slave by his side at all times, I got to spend a lot of time with him.

This day has by far, been the most relaxing day I've had since I got here.

And when the day was over, and night time came, I was overjoyed when I realized that I would be spending the night with Damon again.

"What are you smiling about?" Damon asked curiously, and I smiled.

"I'm just so happy", I said, and he pulled me closer.

We were now lying in his bed, and Damon had his arms wrapped around me. At that moment, I couldn't be more content.

"I love you Damon", I said with a yawn.

"I love you too little witch, now go to sleep."

Since, I had done what he asked, and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

A few hours later

I woke up in the middle of the night, and realized that Damon was…gone.

But then I heard his voice, and from the sounds of it, he was yelling at someone.

"I told you, I don't give a damn about her! This is all just an act, to get her to trust me! Can you imagine how powerful she'll be once I get her to agree to let me turn her? It's all about power, and you know that having a witch/vampire as a wife will give me, and this kingdom a lot of it!"

After hearing his words, I could literally feel my heart break in half.

**A/N: Ok, don't hate me just yet please! There is more to what's going on right now then what is shown. And just to let something out, SOMEONE who is going to become a vampire before the end of the story, but it could be anyone. Bonnie, Meredith, Elena, Derek, Heather, or anyone. I would love to hear everyone's guesses.**

**Review for a sneak peek! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed.**


	19. Leaving

Chapter 19

**A/N: I think there are only going to be between four to six chapters left of this story until it's finished. BUT this story has defiantly been the most fun to write so I'm considering ending it in a way that there is room for a sequel in case I wanted to write one. :)**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Velvetrose15: Thanks! And the whole Damon thing is cleared up in this chapter.**

**rose: Thanks for not only supporting this story, but some of my others too!**

**Bamon: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm not telling anyone who becomes a vampire, but I will say that it causes a lot of drama and problems.**

**Heather: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story.**

**I3Bamon: Hehe I'm known to write cliffhangers. Sorry :)**

**CoolGurl: I'm really glad you liked the chapter. It was one of my favorites to write.**

**And some left an anonymous review with no name at all, so I'll just say: thank you to whoever you are!**

Damon's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I lay down next to a sleeping Bonnie on my bed.

She had actually taken the news of the fact that our blood exchange was making her more of a vampire better than I thought it would, and that reassured me a little. Maybe it would be easier than I thought to convince her to let me change here.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and there stood Maria in the doorway, looking a little shocked and smug at the same time.

"I knew it", she whispered, before turning back to leave the room.

I was infuriated, for getting caught, and for the fact that she actually had the nerve to come in here uninvited when I had specifically ordered that I didn't want to be disturbed.

Careful not to wake up Bonnie, I quickly got out of the bed, and ran out the door where Maria had disappeared; wearing only a pair of black sweats.

Luckily, I didn't have to go far, because she was still standing in my quarters, but a few feet away from the bedroom where Bonnie was still sleeping.

"What the hell you think you were doing?" I growled, coming up in front of her.

"I was simply making sure you were ok. After all, I did assume that since you requested a slave to be by your side, that you would be hurting. But I guess you wanted some alone time with your little pet", she said, sounding disgusted.

I shook my head stubbornly. "It's not what you think", I said coldly.

"Then what was it? Oh just wait tell everyone knows that Damon Salvatore, our KING has a soft spot for a human."

I was infuriated and desperate for the way she was insulting Bonnie and the fact that we had been caught, that I couldn't stop the next words from coming or, or stopped to think about the fact that Bonnie was only in the next room.

"I told you, I don't give a damn about her! This is all just an act, to get her to trust me! Can you imagine how powerful she'll be once I get her to agree to let me turn her? It's all about power, and you know that having a witch/vampire as a wife will give me and this kingdom a lot of it!"

In reality, I actually hadn't thought about the power Bonnie would have if I changed her until now, so all of this was a complete lie.

But luckily, Maria looked convinced, and…a little angry?

"Alright then, I guess I'll just leave you to your…business", she said flatly after a moment. With that, she finally disappeared out the door.

I sighed, my emotions a mixture of relief and a little bit of smugness that I managed to make a convincing lie.

But when I walked back into the room, I saw the bed empty, and my sense immediately went back on alert.

"Bonnie?" I asked, quickly looking around, but she was nowhere in sight.

Bonnie's POV

Trying to hold back my tears, I quickly scanned the room, and saw that there was a window at the far end of the room.

_Come on McCullough think rationally here. Are you really planning on trying to escape out a window?_

But that was the problem. At that moment, I WAS'NT thinking rationally, and all I wanted to do was get away from Damon.

So I walked up towards the window, and peered down, and saw that the fall down it wasn't that bad.

I put my hands around it, and when I tried to lift it, I was relieved when it slid open, just big enough for my small body to fit through.

With that, I climbed up onto the ledge, close my eyes, and…let myself fall. Like I predicted, the fall wasn't that big, and when I landed, it was soft.

I opened my eyes, and realized that I was standing in the garden. It was the first time I've been out here during night time.

I walked over to where a tree was standing, and sat down against it, now letting the tears fall freely.

You would think that I would've thought that Damon had only been lying to cover our tracks but…when he said it, his voice was filled with anger and…it just seemed so real. I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to fall for him. When it came down to it, Derek had been right. Damon had only wanted to manipulate me, and I fell right into his trap.

Stefan's POV

I had been walking down the hallway towards my quarters when I nearly collided with my brother, who was looking surprisingly frantic.

"Is something wrong brother?" I asked.

"Bonnie…I can't find her. She was in my room and I think she might have overheard something that she wasn't supposed to hear."

I frowned. Knowing my brother, he probably got so angry and he blurted something out that he hadn't meant in his rage. It wouldn't be the first time he's done it.

"I'll go look for her", I said, having a pretty good idea on where she was, considering that his room had a window overlooking the garden. I guess Damon was too overcome with worry for once to realize that.

After getting one nod from my brother, I turned around and headed towards the door that led to the garden, praying that I was right and that Bonnie would be there.

When I got outside, I could hear the faint sound of someone crying.

"Bonnie?" I called, looking around.

Finally, I saw a small dark shape of someone leaning against one of the small trees in the garden, and I cautiously started moving towards it.

I was relieved when I saw that it was Bonnie, and I crouched down to where she was sitting on the ground, sobbing.

"Bonnie?" I asked again, now gently grabbing onto her shoulder.

She forced herself to stop crying, and looked up at me, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were watery.

"Hi Stefan", she said flatly.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's…Damon. He…"

"Listen Bonnie, I ran into Damon before I came out here, and he's really worried about you."

There was a spark of happiness in her eyes for second, before it vanished.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he's really worried. After all, if something happens to me, he doesn't get my power right?" she said bitterly.

"What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"Just now I heard…Damon say that the only reason that he paid any attention to me was because he wanted me for my power. He never loved me."

"He might have only said that to keep the secret", I interjected. After seeing the look on my brother's face when he told me that he couldn't find Bonnie, I found it a little hard to believe that what Bonnie was saying was true.

Bonnie shook her head stubbornly. "That's what I was thinking…at first. But Stefan, you should have heard him. He sounded…really angry when he said it, and it sounded…real."

There was a large part of me that still didn't want to believe it but…how was I to know if it wasn't true? After all, from growing up with him, I knew for a fact that my brother wasn't exactly the most truthful person around. Had he been playing Bonnie?

"I just…I can't do this anymore Stefan. I want to go home", Bonnie sniffed. I didn't think I had ever seen her look more distraught.

I quickly remembered the promise I had made Elena: to somehow find a way to get Bonnie home if she ever needed it.

"Bonnie are you sure? For all you know, Damon could have…"

"Even if he didn't mean what he said, which is very unlikely, I have to leave. We're just…too different and we come from entirely different worlds. It's just…we're not going to work", Bonnie said slowly, still looking upset.

I looked at her for a moment, and sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Bonnie's POV

A few hours later

I was still sitting in the garden, in a special, hidden place that Stefan showed me. Stefan had told me to stay hidden, that way everyone would be too busy to looking for the "missing slave" and it would be easy for Stefan to sneak Meredith and Derek out.

There was no way that I could leave without them. All three of us had become so close since we were first brought here, and there was no way I could abandon them. They had practically become my family these past few days.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps, and instantly went on alert, but relaxed when I realized that it was only Stefan, Meredith, and Derek.

I quickly got out of my hiding spot. "Hey guys."

Meredith's eyes softened when she saw me. "Bonnie…"

I waved at her, cutting her off. "I don't want to talk about it right now, let's just…get out of here", I said, praying that everyone would drop the subject, at least for now.

With one last look at the manor, we all three followed Stefan out towards the gates.

"If anyone asks, we're going to deliver the missing slave to Master Damon", Stefan whispered, and we all nodded.

As we walked, Derek put his arm around Meredith's shoulders, and the sight of it made my heart ache. Not because of their relationship, but because of something entirely different…

Twenty minutes later

"Are you SURE that you don't want to talk about it?" Meredith asked, once again.

The three of us, me, Meredith, and Derek, were all riding at the back of a carriage, much like the one we rode when we were first brought here.

Derek was surprisingly passed out, his head in Meredith's lap.

I shook my head. "Not right now but…I would like someone to talk to me about it later."

The truth was, as much as I loved Meredith, the one person I really wanted to talk to was Elena. She always knew what to say when it came to love.

Meredith nodded; understanding, but I could see something else in her eyes.

"Meredith, is something wrong?"

I expected her to say no, so I was surprised when she reluctantly nodded.

"It's…Derek actually. I've been worrying about him."

Now that she mentioned it, Derek had been acting extremely out of character lately. I hadn't heard one sarcastic or taunting remark from him for days, and it was surprisingly…strange.

"Do you think something is…bothering him?"

Meredith nodded. "Bonnie, he had this dream last night and…he's hasn't been acting the same since. I think it really scared him."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've tried to but…every time I bring up the subject, he finds some way to avoid or change it."

I laid down, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Just…wait for a while. I'm sure he'll be ready to talk about it later."

Meredith sighed and she too lay down. "I hope you're right. Well, I guess we won't be getting any progress tomorrow if we don't get any sleep."

I nodded. "Good night."

As I slowly began to drift off to sleep, I tried to ignore the image of a pair of dark, mysterious eyes that tried to fight its way into my mind.

**A/N: Meh, I didn't really like this chapter, and I'm sorry that it's so short. The next one will be longer.**

**Review for a sneak peek! :)**


	20. A Deal?

Chapter 20

Bonnie's POV

"Bonnie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Derek asked, and I sighed.

"Derek, she is my best friend, we can trust her. Now will you please just let your guard down for once?"

Meredith grabbed his arm in a comforting gestured, and he sighed. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes, and knocked on the front door, and in moments, Elena answered.

Her blue, gold flecked eyes widened for a second at the sight of me, but she smiled, and quickly pulled me into her arms.

"Bonnie! What… what are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Stefan brought me…" I began, but at the sound of Stefan's name, she broke away from me.

"Stefan? Is he here?" she asked, looking around.

I shook my head. "He had to go back to the Dimension, to make sure that no one is suspicious about how we escaped."

She looked a little disappointed for a moment, but then her eyes narrowed.

"Wait, you let Stefan bring you here? But what about…"

"I'll tell you later", I interrupted, knowing that she was going to say Damon, and at the moment, I didn't want to talk about it.

Her eyes held mine for a second, and I knew that she knew that something was bothering me.

"Um Elena, I sort of have company", I said, moving aside.

She stepped outside, and looked a little surprised to see Meredith and Derek.

"Would it be ok if we stay here for a while too? Just until we figure out where to go?" Meredith asked, always polite and proper.

Elena nodded. "Of course, my parents are away on the work trip for as few days. Come on in", she said, stepping aside so we could all step in.

We all three gratefully stepped into the house, and I smiled. It had been so long since I've been here, and it seemed as familiar as my own house.

Meredith and Derek looked slightly uncomfortable as they made their way into the living room, and when they just stood there, Elena rolled her eyes and gestured for them to sit down.

"Hey Elena, I…"

The little voice stopped in mid sentence, and we all turned our heads to see little Heather standing in the entrance to the long hallway that led to all of the bedrooms.

Her eyes widened, and she ran into the living room, nearly jumping into Meredith's lap.

"I missed you guys!" she nearly yelled, and Meredith smiled at her.

"We missed you too", I answered, smiling, forcing the image of Damon out of my mind.

Stefan's POV

I walked nonchalantly back into the manor, praying that Bonnie, and her friends were at Elena's, and safe. But right now I had to worry more about what Damon's reaction will be, and if he'll do anything because of it.

"Master Stefan, where have you been?" I heard Maria ask, as she ran up towards me as I entered the manor.

"Out", I answered, my tone clearly showing that I didn't want to share much with her.

"Master Damon has been looking for you", she said flatly, before turning her back on me, getting the hint that I didn't want to talk about my whereabouts.

I sighed, but began to walk towards Damon's quarters, knowing that I had to make sure that he wasn't suspicious about where Bonnie and her friends were.

A little nervously, I knocked on the door leading to his quarters, and he quickly answered, nearly yanking the door open.

And what I saw had me…shocked. Damon looked…defeated, as if all hope was lost. I didn't think I'd ever seen him look like this.

"Did you find Bonnie?" he asked, looking hopeful.

I shook my head. "No, I thought maybe she would be in the garden, but I already checked. I'm sorry brother."

Damon tried hard to show his disappointment and worry, but I could still see it. I felt a pang of guilt at the back of my mind.

"We'll keep looking", he said through gritted teeth. "The other two somehow escaped too, so they couldn't have gotten too far."

_Yeah if you consider all the way back into the human world close, _I thought to myself, a little guiltily.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go up to bed. But I'll be up and ready to help you continue your search early in the morning", I said, turning away, just wanting to get away from him.

"Stefan."

"Yes?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Thank…you" he said, sounding like he had to force himself to say it.

"Don't thank me", was all I murmured, before I walked away.

Bonnie's POV

"Ok, so tell me what happened", Elena demanded, as we both sat in the bed of her bedroom.

Meredith, Derek, and Heather were all downstairs in the living room, trying to make themselves comfortable.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. "I overheard Damon talking to someone. And…he said something that was hurtful."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did he say?"

I finally opened my eyes. "He said…that I meant nothing to him. That he only wanted me for my power", I answered, holding back from crying, and actually succeeded in doing so for once.

Elena looked horrified for a moment, but then she shook her head quickly. "But Bon, didn't you say that you two had to keep your relationship a secret? He might have only said that to protect you."

I smiled at her weekly. "That's what Stefan said to. And it might be true, but…I have other reasons why we wouldn't work."

"Like what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Even if he didn't mean what he said, his words were still true. He's a powerful vampire, and going to be a king someday. And I'm just…well I'm just me."

"But Bonnie…you love him."

This was getting more painful as the time went by. "I know, and I probably always will but…it just won't work. Even if Damon does love me, the throne will always be more important to him, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Now I willing let the tears fall, wanting, NEEDING to get it all out.

Elena pulled me into a hug. "You're amazing Bon, don't ever forget that."

I smiled, and hugged her back, whispering back a "thank you".

Derek's POV

"Heather, why don't you go upstairs and see what Bonnie and Elena are doing?"

I glared at Meredith, knowing exactly why she was asking Heather to leave. She wanted to talk to me, and didn't want her listening in.

But Heather just did what she asked, looking happy, and not asking any questions about it.

When she was gone, Meredith turned towards me, as I knew that she would.

"Alright Derek, now spill", she demanded.

I looked away from her. "Explain what?"

I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Why have you been acting so gloomy lately? It's not like you."

Since I've been a slave for so long, and didn't exactly ever have the change to have a relationship, Meredith was the first girlfriend I've ever had. And man, it made me seriously wonder if ALL women were this stubborn, because both she and Bonnie have proved that at least SOME of them were.

I sighed. "I don't know Mere that dream…"

"You're still worried about the dream? I thought we already talked about this. Nothing is going to happen to me", she reassured.

I shook my head. I knew that I should have just stopped, and come up with some kind of excuse, but being the idiot I was, I actually answered her truthfully for some reason.

"It's not just that. You, Bonnie, and Heather…you guys are the closest thing to a family that I've had in a while. And I just have this feeling…that something bad is going to happen soon."

She actually looked at loss for words, for once.

She put her hand on my arm. "It's ok Derek; we'll get through it somehow."

After that, she softly pressed her nice, full lips to mine, and I quickly obliged.

Damon's POV

I sat down at my desk, my head still reeling.

Stefan….the way he acted had been suspicious. He almost seemed guilty when I was talking to him.

He must know something about Bonnie's whereabouts that he wasn't telling me, and I WOULD find out what it was, even if it killed me. I needed my witch back.

Had she heard what I said to Maria? Was that the reason she was gone, because she ran away?

It angered me at the thought that she would actually think that what I said was true. Yes, I guess I did say the words more harshly then I should have, but it was only because Maria had pissed me off.

I had to find her. Now how was I going to do it?

"Your dear little brother knows more then he lets on", I heard a rough voice say.

I turned sharply towards the window, and say none other than Klaus, the one who was competing with me for the thrown since day one, standing there. The window was opened, meaning that he had somehow gotten through the window.

"What do you want?" I nearly growled.

He gave a small, sly smile. "I thought that you wanted to be informed of the fact that your brother betrayed you Damon Salvatore."

I narrowed my eyes at him dangerously. "What do you know?"

He shrugged. "Quite a lot, I think. And I can help you find your slaves, on one condition."

"What condition?"

I didn't like the sound of making a deal with this guy, but I was short on options.

"You have to let Katherine go. She has…some importance to me."

I shook my head. "Not a chance. That bitch tried to kill me, and one of my slaves."

I couldn't let him know about my feelings for Bonnie, so that would be how I had to refer to her, for now.

"Then I guess we don't have a deal", he replied smugly.

I really was against the idea of letting that psychotic bitch out of her cell, but…would it be worth it? If I got the chance to get Bonnie back?

**A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short. And I NEED to have time to update my other stories. School has been kicking my butt.**

**I can't hand out previews because I might spoil something, but I CAN do this:**

**If you review, I will give you names of TWO people, and ONE of them is the person who will become a vampire. It'll give you a chance to figure out who it is.**

**So review to get that hint! :)**


	21. Questions

Chapter 21

**Anonymous responses:**

**XtwilightXobsessedXx: Thanks! Hehe, well bad things ARE going to happen, or else it wouldn't be a good plot. But don't worry, I plan ending it with a happy ending.**

**Shay: There are going to be some chapters set in the human world. Thanks for your review!**

**Me: Just wait and see!**

**Rose: You'll have to wait and see. The chapter when someone turns is coming up though. :)**

**Wow, 35 reviews on the last chapter! I have to say that this is definitely the most reviewed story I've written so far. Thanks!**

Damon's POV

"Alright, you have yourself a deal", I answered him, silently hoping that I wasn't going to regret this later.

Klaus smiled, as if he'd known all along that I would accept his request.

"Ok, now tell me how you're going to help me get my slaves back?"

"Patience Salvatore, first you must release Katherine."

"Not a chance. How am I to know that you won't go back on your word?"

"Because a proper gentleman always keeps his word Salvatore, and I am that."

I gave out a low growl. I wanted to tell him that the deal was off, but I couldn't risk losing the chance to get Bonnie back, or at least find her so I could explain everything.

"Fine", I snapped, and then proceeded to lead him to the very back of the manor, where Katherine's cell was located.

But before we fully approached it, I turned towards him sharply.

"But I'm warning you, if the bitch tries any funny business, her ass is getting staked", I warned, my voice cold, letting him know that I was serious.

"Of course", he replied flatly, and with one final sigh, I finished our walk to the cell, where two of my most trusted guards stood guard outside it.

"Boone, Philip, I would like to release the prisoner", I ordered.

Boone's eyes widened. "Are you sure sir?"

I glared at him, annoyed. "Yes I'm sure, now do it!"

Without another word, both of the guards did what I ordered, but I still saw them shoot each other questionable looks.

After they had the door open, I stepped inside, going down the concrete steps, with Klaus, and Boone fallowing closely behind.

After walking in a little way, we finally saw Katherine, who had both her wrists and ankles chained together, making it impossible for her to even stand up.

She glared when she saw me, but when she saw Klaus, her eyes lit up in hope, and happiness.

"My love, you have come back for me!"

"Shut it!" Boone yelled, and surprisingly, she did what he asked.

"Alright Boone, now I want you to unchain her, but I'm warning you bitch, no funny business" I growled, glaring straight at her.

Klaus shot her a comforting smile that made me want to kill someone. She deserved no comfort.

Still looking a little reluctant, Boone bent down and began undoing her chains, and after a few moments and clanks, she was free for the first time since the infamous party.

Immediately, she practically leaped into Klaus's arms, and he responded to her, but it almost looked like it was forced affection.

"Alright, now tell me how I'm going to get my slaves back", I growled, glaring straight at Klaus.

He smiled smugly. "I don't know where you're slaves are."

At the moment, fury overtook me, and I suddenly had the bastard pinned against the wall of the cell.

Katherine screamed and tried to pry me off him, but she was too weak from her time being locked up, and I easily shoved her off me, and Boone quickly grabbed hold of her.

"We had a deal. NOW YOU TELL ME WHERE THE SLAVES ARE!" I roared, letting him know I meant business.

He continued to smile. "As I said before, I don't know where they are, but your dear brother DOES."

"How does this help anything?"

"If you had let me explained, I have something that can MAKE him tell us where they are. All you have to do is pin him down for me."

Stefan's POV

As I walked back from the library, about a million thoughts were running through my head.

Damon. He was really starting to worry me, and it actually had me now questioning if taking Bonnie home behind his back was really the right thing to do.

"Master Stefan?"

I turned and saw Maria standing there and sighed. Sometimes I really wondered why my brother had ever hired her. The only thing she was good for was nosing in on things that weren't meant to be her business.

"Yes Maria?"

"Master Damon sent me. He would like to see you in his quarters."

I frowned at that. "Why?"

"He didn't say, but he said it was important."

After she walked away, I made myself walk in the direction of Damon's quarters, even though I pretty much knew already that he wanted to talk to me about sending out a search party for Bonnie.

"Damon?" I asked, as I walked into his quarters. He was sitting at his desk, actually looking a little grim.

"You requested me?" I asked.

Damon nodded. "I'm sorry about this Stefan, but it's the only way that I have a chance at getting her back."

"Damon, what are you…" I began, but that was when I felt a flash of pain at my side, and I was suddenly crashing onto the floor.

Damon's POV

"Don't kill him!" I yelled, as Klaus staked Stefan in the side, managing to tackle him to the ground.

Klaus rolled his eyes. I wasn't going to kill him. That stake had vervain on it; it was only to weaken him."

Even though I had given him permission to do it, I still felt an irrational fury at seeing my brother wince in pain as Klaus forced him to sit up, and still kept a firm grip on Stefan's arms, and because of the vervain in his system, he was too weak to fight him off.

"Get the vial Damon", Klaus ordered, and I quickly grabbed it off of my desk. Accodrding to Klaus, one dose of this stuff would make Stefan answer whatever question we asked truthfully.

"What will it do to him?" I demanded.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "It's not going to do ANYTHING to him permanently. It'll only last five minutes, so you're going to have to ask your questions fast."

I nodded, and as carefully as I could, I pried Stefan's mouth open, and managed to get some of the liquid down his throat.

After we made sure that he swallowed it, I began asking the questions, while Klaus held him down.

"Where are the slaves?"

"Back in the human world", Stefan choked out, and I could tell that he was trying to fight off the affects of the potion, to stop himself from answering the questions.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you take them there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they all wanted to go, and I wasn't going to deny helping them get home", he answered truthfully, having no other choice.

"Where are they?' I demanded.

"At the Gilbert residents, in the town of Fells Church, Virginia", Stefan answered.

I nodded, and looked towards Klaus. "Ok, that's enough, but we should keep him in the cell so he doesn't try to stop me when I leave."

Now that I knew where Bonnie was, nothing was going to stop me from finding her, and explaining myself.

Klaus nodded, and he swiftly led Stefan down the hall, with me following swiftly behind.

Ten minutes later

"You can let him out in an hour, when I'm far enough away", I said to Boone, and he nodded.

"Yes sir."

I turned towards Klaus, who had Katherine by the arm, and ready to leave the manor.

"You do know that if you bring her anymore near this place again, her ass will be back in the cell right?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

He nodded. "Of course."

I watched as they both made their way out, and once they were both gone, I made my way out the front door. One way or another, I was going to get my little witch back.

Katherine's POV

"So what are we doing next?" I purred, trying to lean my head on Klaus's shoulder.

But he backed away. "We're going to beat Damon to that witch's house, and finish her off once in for all."

I frowned. "But wasn't this all about you getting me out of that cell?"

"Well, that was PART of it. But we need to get rid of that witch too. Damon will be so grieved that the throne will be mine for sure."

"You mean OURS", I corrected.

"Yeah, whatever", he murmured, and began to lead me towards his carriage.

Bonnie's POV

"So Bon, are you ever going to get back to your old life?" Elena asked after a moment.

I knew what she meant. Was I ever going to let my parents know that I was back?

"I don't know Elena", I answered truthfully.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure if…this is permanent."

When she gave me a look of confusion, I continued.

"What I mean is…I don't know if I could ever go back to being the same girl I was before I was taken."

It was true. Just a month ago, I was an average teenager just wanting to be noticed, and didn't know a thing about what was REALLY going on in the world. But now I felt different…changed somehow.

Elena looked like she about to say something, when the bedroom door suddenly opened, and we saw Meredith and Derek peering inside.

"You guys, we have company", Derek said.

I froze.

**A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for all the short chapters! But the next chapter is going to be the climax of the story, the big show down. :)**

**Review for a sneak peek!**

**Also, go onto Amber Salvatore profile and read the story "The Unexpected", which is something we'll be writing together. It would make both of us really happy!**

**And if you would like a sequel to this story, I have a poll on my profile about which story I will be doing next. So vote for the sequel if you want one. I already have a pretty good idea of what it would be about.**

**-Danielle**


	22. Confrontation

Chapter 22

**A/N: Anonymous responses:**

**lisaniV: I think I might write a sequel, since on the poll, that won the majority of the votes. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rose: Yeah, I know that trusting Klaus was kind of a dumb move on Damon's part, but right now he is a little clouded on his want for Bonnie to really think logically. Thanks for your review!**

**Shay: Thanks you! And remember, this is the book Katherine, not the show one, meaning she CAN be easily manipulated.**

Bonnie's POV

"What do you mean company?" Elena asked, instantly sounding scared of the serious looks on both Meredith and Derek's faces.

Derek looked a little grim. "It's Damon's ex bitch and some blond guy and from the looks of it, they're here to cause trouble."

As if on cue, we hear a load crash, the sound of someone breaking down the front door from downstairs.

"Oh God, what are we going to do?" Elena asked, panicking.

I looked around the room wildly until I caught sight of her window.

"The window!" I said, pointing towards it.

Meredith looked at me like I had gone crazy. "You want us to jump out the window?"

I nodded. "Well, it's the best chance we got, and besides, we can use the tree to get down."

It was true. Elena conveniently had a tree standing right outside her window, and at this moment, I had never been happier to know that it was there.

I turned towards little Heather, who stood at the foot of Elena's bed, looking terrified.

"Come here sweetie", I said, pulling her towards me, and then pushing her towards Elena. "You two go first", I demanded, and both Meredith and Derek nodded in agreement.

Elena shook her head stubbornly. "No way Bonnie, I…"

She was cut off when we heard the sound of someone beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Elena you have to go!" I hissed.

With one final apologetic look towards all of us, Elena picked Heather up into her arms, and made her way to the ledge of the window.

"I'll send help…" she began.

"Elena, just go!" I yelled, tears threatening to leak out.

With one more look at me, Elena climbed into the tree and climbed down, and soon she was out of sight, taking Heather with her.

They must have barely gotten out on time, because as soon as they were gone, the door to the bedroom was busted down, and there stood…the man from my vision, the one who was talking to Katherine about wanting to kill Damon.

He smiled. "Well what do we have here? All THREE of the famous escaped slaves. It must be my lucky day."

Derek seriously looked like he was about to attack him from the way he was glaring, and I saw Meredith put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Katherine came up from behind him. I expected to see her smiling, now that she was getting the chance to gain revenge on me for getting her throne in the cell, and for telling Damon the truth about her plan to kill him.

But…she wasn't smiling. Her expression looked drained, depressed even.

Suddenly, Klaus had me in a death grip. "Now, unless you two want to see her get her neck snapped, I suggest you obey me."

Meredith and Derek glared fiercely at him, but did as he said.

In a matter of a minute, Klaus and Katherine had us all tied down, wrists and ankles, with me in the middle, and Meredith and Derek on either side of me up against Elena's living room wall.

'I'm sorry I got you into this you guys", I whispered, only load enough for them to hear me.

But they didn't have time to reply to me, because at that moment, Klaus and Katherine came strolling in, Katherine still was wearing that defeated expression and Klaus still smiling that disturbing smile.

"You know Bonnie; I only think it would be fair to let you know why you're in this situation before we end you and your friends."

"I already know why", I said bitterly, a small amount of tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Ahh but I'm sure you don't know the whole story. Would you like to hear it?"

I didn't answer him, not wanting to play his game, but he continued anyway.

"I'm sure you remember my dear friends Brian and Wendy."

I gasped. Brian and Wendy had been the vampires from the beginning, the reason I was brought into the dimension in the first place, the ones who sold Meredith, Derek, and I to Damon in the first place.

"What about them?" I asked, somewhat ashamed the he had gotten me interested in what he was saying.

He smirked. "Brian kidnapped you for the sole purpose of selling you to me. But that damn Damon Salvatore got to you first. That was why Brian and Wendy were trying to get him to give you back in a nonchalant way, but he was too stubborn."

I remained silent, but he continued.

"Then during those days you were at the castle, I had Brian and Wendy plan a fake vision in your head, making you think that they were planning on harming the town."

"You mean it wasn't true?" I demanded.

He shook his head. "No it wasn't true, but it did preoccupy your mind didn't it? And helped loosen your guard over yourself a little", he answered.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why were you going through all of this trouble to do these things anyway?"

His smile widened. "Isn't it already obvious? I did it because I WANT you Bonnie, for the same reason Damon did. I you let me turn you…you and I could do great things."

For the first time since they'd gotten here, Katherine spoke up.

"Klaus…"

He turned towards her sharply for a moment. "Shut it", he hissed, before turning back towards me.

"So what do you say Bonnie? We can kill the other two, and then, you, I, and Katherine, the three of us could rule the world together."

"Never", I said through gritted teeth.

"If you refuse, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

"Well, then kill me", I answered, fighting to keep the fear out of my voice.

He looked at me grimly. "I'm sorry to have to do this…"

"Get away from her Klaus", I heard a familiar voice growl.

We all turned and a sudden happiness shot through me.

"Damon, you came", I whispered.

Suddenly, lighting fast, Klaus once again had me in a death grip, a hand around my throat, but not tight enough to choke…yet.

"You get one step closer Salvatore, and she's dead", Klaus threatened.

Damon glared at him. "You won't hurt her Klaus."

"Try me", Klaus shot back.

For a while, the two vampires stared murderously at each other in silence, until Meredith spoke up.

"What I would like to know it, where does Katherine stand in all of this?"

Katherine glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I just think….it looks to me like this man is using you", Meredith answered.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you", Klaus hissed, now glaring in Meredith's direction.

Showing no fear, Meredith continued anyway. "Think about it Katherine. He only wanted you as a sidekick, to get what he really wanted: Damon's throne."

"I said shut up!" Klaus growled.

"I'm just not really sure why you're even helping him, if…" but Meredith was cut off when Klaus suddenly let go of me and lunged at her, tearing into her throat.

"Mere!" Derek yelled, running to her side.

The whole thing was horrible, and for a moment, I was terrified that Klaus was actually going to kill my friend, until I hear the sound of someone getting staked.

I looked over and saw that Katherine had made her way to Klaus, and now a sharpened stake was sticking out of his chest.

He slowly got up from where Meredith now lay on the ground, and looked at Katherine with disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because you never loved me", Katherine replied coldly, and then did one final twist to the stake.

Suddenly, Klaus went rigid, and soon he was on the ground, now completely unmoving.

Katherine stared down at his body for a moment, and then stepped over it, to stand on the other side of the room.

"Bonnie! Mere…she isn't looking too good", Derek wailed, and I turned towards Damon.

"Can you help her?" I pleaded.

He nodded. "Maybe."

He walked over to where Meredith was on the ground, and bent down next to her, with me following closely behind.

"I…I can't save her Bonnie, I'm sorry", Damon said, looking sincerely regretful that he had to tell me this news.

But I wasn't giving up yet.

"Damon please, there has to be some way."

Damon looked at me for a moment, as if he was silently having a conflict with himself.

But after a moment, his eyes showed determination, and he bit his wrist, letting the blood flow easily, and then to my surprise, pressed it against Meredith's lips.

I looked at Derek and…he was as pale as a ghost as he watched this scene.

After a few moments, Damon took his wrist back, and Meredith's breathing began to grow slower, until it stopped altogether. She was dead.

"You…you let her die!" Derek yelled, impulsive enough to actually try to attack Damon.

Damon growled, but managed to restrain Derek without hurting him.

"Get a hold of yourself mongrel. She's GOING to come back", Damon snapped.

Derek looked a little confused. "But what…."

"Meredith id going to be a vampire Derek", I answered.

**A/N: Ok, I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing or anything. Please review for a sneak peek.**

**And do me a favor and vote on my new poll for story ideas!**


	23. Refusal

Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVED how some of you totally saw Meredith becoming a vampire coming, while others were surprised.**

Bonnie's POV

Derek's eyes widened as he looked at the motionless form of Meredith.

"No…it's not true", he said, closing his eyes and opening them, as if he was hoping this was all just some horrible dream and that he would wake up.

Damon, looking a little grim, finally released him. "I'm afraid it is. She was dying, and it was the only way to save her."

Derek stood up, and backed a small distance away from the three of us, and I felt a wave of sympathy for him. Meredith, whom he loved, was going to become the one thing he hated more than anything: a vampire, the same species that had destroyed his life and enslaved him for nearly ten years.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I nearly jumped when I hear a sudden movement, and I turned back towards Meredith, only to see that she was awake, and was even staring to sit up.

Damon quickly got a hold of me, wrapping his arms protectively around me, and pulling me away from her.

"I suggest that you keep your distance", Damon said to Derek, not breaking his hold on me.

But Derek didn't seem to be listening. He almost looked like he was in some kind of trance as he watched Meredith, who was now slowly beginning to get on her feet.

Ignoring Damon's warning, Derek took a couple of steps towards her, but still looking a little uncertain.

"Mere?" he asked, and she finally turned to look at him.

When she remained silent, he continued.

"Mere, it's me. Do you remember?"

Finally she smiled, but…there was something wrong about it, that almost seemed predatory.

"Derek…" I began, but it was too late, because at that moment, Meredith took a leap straight at Derek, causing him to fall onto the ground with her on top of him.

"Damon, help him!" I screamed, trying to break free of his hold on me.

To my surprise, he actually did let go of me, but pushed me farther away from where Meredith had Derek pinned down, and had now bitten into his throat.

I watched, helpless, as Damon tore Meredith off the now gasping Derek, and pull her harshly away from him.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your distance", he growled briefly at Derek, before leading Meredith further away from him.

After Meredith was a safe distance away, Damon gave me the "go ahead" signal, and I ran towards Derek, and helped him sit up.

His throat was still bleeding slightly, but not so much that it would kill him, thankfully.

"Are you ok?" I asked. From the corner of my eye, I could see Damon forcing Meredith outside.

Derek gave a weak nod. "I think so", he rasped.

From the looks of it, his wound was already healing quickly, and I remembered the first time Damon had bitten me, that first meeting that I had with him on my second day in the manor, and how it had healed quickly too.

But that still didn't change the fact that it had happened.

"Listen, she didn't mean…"

"Yes she did", he replied coldly, as he got back on his feet.

I shook my head. "No Derek…"

"Save it Bonnie. I was an idiot to try and approach her like that. I get it. I really have lost her."

I was about to reply to that, when he just suddenly began to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"I'm going outside, to get a little fresh air", he answered, flatly, no emotion whatsoever.

He neared the door, but before he went out it, he turned towards me, his eyes still cold, but looked like they still had a bit of sadness in them.

"And just wait, in a few days or so, she won't be herself at all. She'll probably end up just like Katherine", he said before walking out the door.

Wait Katherine! I had completely forgotten about her!

I quickly looked around the room, but the blond vampire was nowhere in the sight. We were all so preoccupied with what was going on with Meredith that none of us noticed her leave, which she must have.

I looked across the room where Klaus's body lay limped, the stake that Katherine had stabbed him with still imbedded into his chest.

Despite myself, I felt a pang of sadness at the sight of it. Not for Klaus, but for what happened to Meredith because of it.

Meredith had been the one who provoked Katherine into doing what she did, and it ended up taking her life, but saving everyone else.

I hoped that Derek was wrong, and that Meredith WOULD get better. I know deep down that she hadn't meant to attack Derek, and that deep down, the old Meredith was still there.

"Bonnie?"

I turned back towards the door, and there stood Elena, holding Heather by the hand.

"Elena", I said, overjoyed to see that they were both ok.

Without another word, all three of us ran towards each other, and all three of us were pulled into a group hug.

Damon's POV

I watched as the dark haired slave-turned vampire fed. I had taken the time to catch a rabbit for her, since she had already taken enough human blood to fully change her from when she attacked the idiot back near the house.

"Are you finished?" I asked a little impatiently, wanting to get back to Bonnie.

Still in her predatory form, she dropped the carcass of the rabbit, and made a show of licking the blood off her lips.

I rolled my eyes. The new vampires were always the most arrogant with their abilities; it was just in their nature.

Without giving her a chance to answer my question, I quickly took out the dart I had in my jacket pocket, and stabbed it into her arm, shooting vervain into her system.

Being a newborn, she instantly went out cold, and I swiftly slung her over my shoulder, and made my way back towards the house.

As I neared the house, I saw…Drew? No Derek, yeah that was it, sitting on the small deck, his eyes locked on the ground.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was glooming over the fact that his little girlfriend was no a vampire.

"She's still the same person you know", I commented casually as I drew closer.

His attention instantly snapped to me, and he glared.

"Why is she passed out on your shoulder?"

"I had to give her a shot of vervain to keep her from running outside when the sun comes up. She doesn't have a ring yet you know, and in this state, she could run out without thinking and getting herself killed. But wait, why would you care? She's a monster isn't?"

He looked away from me again. "Asshole", he muttered, and I smirked, having been called much worse than that before.

"So you're telling me that you don't care a damn about what happens to her?"

He was silent for a moment, before he finally shook his head. "She isn't Meredith anymore."

I sighed in annoyance. "Is this about the fact that she attacked you? She's just confused right now, unstable. Give her a few days, and she'll be as good as new."

He didn't say anything, and since I had grown bored of the conversation, I walked inside the house, leaving him behind.

When I walked inside, I quickly noticed that Bonnie was surrounded. She, her blond friend, and the little girl were all grouped together, laughing in crying.

"Sorry to interrupt the little reunion, but we have some business to attend to", I said, getting their attention.

"What business?" the blond asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe the fact that we have a newborn vampire without a ring, and that there is a crazy, bitch on the loose", I answered, looking around and finally noticing that Katherine was nowhere in sight.

Bonnie glared at him. "She wasn't here for this huge mess Damon. Don't snap at her."

The glare she gave me quickly reminded me of something.

"I need to talk to you, alone", I said, giving a clear clue that I wanted the other two to leave.

Bonnie gave both of them an apologetic look, and after the blond gave her a brief nod, she took the younger girl's hand, and they both made their way out the door.

After they were gone, I turned towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what you heard back there…I didn't mean ANY of it. I was just mad at Maria, and when I said it, it came out harsher then I meant", I said truthfully.

To my surprise, Bonnie gave a small smile.

"I had a feeling that was the case."

I gave her a slightly exasperated look. "Then why did you leave?"

Now a small amount of tears began to fall from her eyes, and I gently brushed my palm over her face, wiping them off.

"I just…what were we thinking Damon? There was no way that we would've worked out, just having a secret relationship."

I shook my head stubbornly. "Is that the only reason why you left?"

I couldn't believe this. I had so many plans for her, for us, and that was the only reason she left?

"Bonnie, I had plans for us!" I yelled, a little loader then I meant, making her jump.

She just stared at me, and I quickly took out the ring I had been saving for her since the day that I decided that I didn't want to let her go, that I wanted her for eternity.

At the sight of it, she gasped. "Damon…"

"I was going to ask you to let me change you", I explained, placing it on her finger. "If you can get a newborn vampire licensed, they can be legal. I wanted you to be my queen, and join me."

She smiled at me, but it had a tinge of sadness in it still.

"Damon, you have no idea how happy you just made me but…"

To my protest, she handed me the ring back. "I can't….I can't accept your offer Damon. I don't belong in your world."

"Why not?" I demanded a little more panicked then I would have liked to be.

She put a small hand on my arms.

"I love you Damon. So much that it's overwhelming sometimes but…I can't live the life you want, or be the queen you want me to be, because it's just not who I am. I wouldn't be able to live in the manor and watch, day by day as more slaves are brought in. I want to be the person who is HELPING those people."

"Well we don't have to have slaves", I said quickly, now a little desperate to convince her. "We can…" but she was already shaking her head.

"Damon, it would never work. You're always going to put your throne in front of everything else, and even if YOU changed, it doesn't mean vampires like Maria and Klaus ever will, and you're always going to be trying to convince people like them that you're one of them."

I wanted to find something else to use for my argument, but couldn't think of anything for once.

"So it's going to end like this?" I asked bitterly.

She gave me a sad nod. "If it has too."

Without saying another word, I turned my back on her, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I turned back towards her sharply. "Do you want your new vampire friend to fry? I'm going to be nice and go back to get a ring for her."

A simple solution would have been to just give the newborn vampire the ring I brought for Bonnie but…I wasn't sure if I could do that.

"I'll come with you", she said, and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, I did live there for a large chunk of time, just thought I would give it one final goodbye, and…I want at least a little more time with you", she admitted.

"Whatever", I muttered coldly, but didn't stop her when she began to follow me out the door.

**A/N: Next chapter will probably be the last *sniff sniff". Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story! **

**Review for a sneak peek of the LAST chapter. :)**


	24. The End

**A/N: I decided to post this quick since it's the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story. Wow, over 700 reviews! That's the most I've EVER gotten on a story. I hope you like the final chapter of "Slave for you".**

**Anonymous responses:**

**Abbyvamp: I know the ending of the last chapter was sad…but it gets better. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Selena: I'm so glad you liked the story! And I'm glad you thought I was writing Damon ok, because I was a little worried about that. Thank you!**

**This is probably my favorite story I've written because I managed to accomplish these things: I created an OC/Canon character relationship that people actually like, and the highest amount of reviews I've ever gotten!**

**Ok, enough of my babbling. I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**One last thing: be sure to read my super long author's note at the end if you want a sequel :)**

Bonnie's POV

The carriage ride was silent, and it took everything in me to not reach over and smack him. I knew that he was upset, but wouldn't be at least want to make some kind of effort to allow ourselves to at least enjoy the time we had left with each other.

But even if he was acting up now, I knew from the look in his eyes that I hurt him, and it killed me. It took everything in me to not take back what I said, and let him change me.

But it wasn't the life I wanted, and I knew that I could never be the queen that he wanted me to be.

"Alright, we're here", Damon said after a while in a monotone voice.

I sighed as I followed him out and began walking towards the manor. "Damon, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about", he replied, sill refusing to look at me.

I was about to reply, when we suddenly heard the sound of someone running towards us.

"Master Damon, you're home! And you managed to capture the slaves", Maria said, eyeing Damon with utmost adoration and it took everything in me to not show my annoyance or jealousy.

Damon nodded. "I need to get something for the witch, and then I'm setting her and her friends free", he said, as if I wasn't even there.

Maria's jaw nearly dropped. "You don't mean…"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean. I'm setting them free. They are no longer my property", Damon snapped coldly.

Maria still seemed shocked, but quickly brushed it off. "Is there anything you need?"

It took me a moment to realize that she was actually talking to me for once when she said this.

I shook my head. "Um no thanks. I think Damon can take care of it."

She gave a short nod towards both of us before flouncing off back towards the manor.

Once she was out of sight, Damon cleared his throat.

"Well, we should probably go get that ring so you can get back to your friends", he said flatly, but I could still hear a small amount of bitterness in his words.

I sighed. "Damon…"

But he was already heading towards the manor, not looking back to see if I was following him. But after a moment, I did.

Meredith's POV

When I woke up, my vision was surprisingly blurry.

"Where am I?" I murmured, not even sure at the moment if there was even anyone to hear me.

"You're still in my house", a familiar voice answered, and I turned slightly to my left, only to see Bonnie's friend Elena staring down at me, her blue eyes a little wide.

"Where is everyone?" I asked after a moment, my vision now slowly becoming clearer.

"Derek's outside and Bonnie and Damon left to go get you a ring."

That made my mind immediately snap to complete attention at what she was saying.

"What do you mean by 'they're getting me a ring'?"

She frowned at me, as if questioning my sanity. "Don't you remember? You're…you're a vampire."

At her words, the memories began to quickly flow back to me.

Klaus attacking me, and soon I was slowly feeling the life leaving me, and then Damon forcing his blood down my throat.

And then…I attacked Derek, wanting to kill him.

For the first time in a while, I actually had to force back tears.

"I have to go talk to him", I said, starting to get up.

"You can't do that", Elena snapped, standing up as I did.

"Why not?"

"Because", she frowned at me. "You're a vampire, and without a ring, you'll burn in the sunlight."

She must have noticed my expression, because she quickly continued.

"I'll go get him."

She quickly left the room, and headed out the front door, while I just stood there, because there was nothing else I could do.

What was I going to do? Derek was probably already upset enough that I was a vampire, but then I attacked him? How was he ever going to deal with being with me?

I didn't even expect him to even agree to come inside and talk to me, so I was surprised when he actually did.

I looked at him. He looked like a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, and from the way he was looking at me, I could tell that he was still kind of wary about me.

"Derek I'm so sorry…" I began, but he cut me off.

"It's really you isn't it?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "Of COURSE it's me Derek. Who else would I be?"

"I know it's just….after what happened…" he trailed off and gave a small scowl.

"I guess the leech was right for once."

Leave it to Derek to still refer to Damon as a leech, even though I was a vampire now too. But that didn't stop me from still be a little curious about what Damon had said.

"What exactly did Damon say?"

"He said…he said that you would go back to your old self once after a while, well mostly anyway."

I sighed. "Derek…"

"When you attacked me, that wasn't you, was it?" he interrupted.

I shook my head, relieved that he seemed to understand. "No it wasn't. I'm not…I'm not exactly sure WHAT that was Derek. It just…happened. But I have it under control now, mostly."

"And you're still my Mere?" he asked, and I was happy when his familiar grin was now plastered on his face.

Despite the situation I was in, I gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm still your Mere."

For a while, we just stared at each other, until I finally had to break the silence.

"So, are we going to be ok?"

He nodded. "I think so, it's just…I might need a little time to get used to get used to it, so go easy on me ok?"

"Sure", I muttered, but still relieved that the old Derek seemed to be slowly coming back.

"Besides, you might even look hot with fangs, you know provocative."

I lightly punched him in the arm, but still smiled.

He jumped back, but still held his grin.

"Hey watch it. You have vampire strength now, remember?"

Bonnie's POV

Damon wordlessly handed me the ring, and I carefully placed it in the small pocket of my slave outfit, which I planned on getting out of as soon as possible.

"There is a carriage waiting outside that will safely take you back to Fells Church, under my orders", he said in that same monotone voice.

I nodded, but before I walked out the door, I turned towards him one last time.

"Is there anything you want to say before I go?"

"Yes", he said, and my hope rose, only to quickly disappear again.

"I hope you have a good life."

Trying to hide my hurt, I gave a small smile. "Yeah, you too."

Holding back tears, I finally made my way out the door, which was something I would never do again.

Damon's POV

After Bonnie left the quarters, I lounged back in my chair, trying to drown out any thoughts that surrounded the small, redhead, brown eyed witch.

"It looks to me like your thinking about someone brother."

I quickly turned towards the doorway, and saw Stefan standing there, and he was…smiling?

I sighed. "Listen Stefan, if you're here to talk about what happened with Klaus and Katherine…"

But he was already shaking his head. "I'm not here to talk about that. I understand why you did it, and if it had been me in the situation, I might have done the same."

"Then what do you want?" I snapped, impatient.

"You're making a mistake Damon."

It was then that I suddenly noticed that he was carrying a bag that looked like it was filled with things.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, to go after the girl I love. I'm not going to let her slip away like what you're doing with Bonnie."

I assumed that he was talking about the friend that Bonnie had at the night of the party.

I glared at him. "You have no idea…"

"Yes, I actually do", he interrupted. "You need to think Damon. Are you ever going to be happy with having the thone without Bonnie? You need to think about what is really important: your happiness, or your power."

With that, he turned his back on me like Bonnie had, and made his way out the door.

For once, his words actually held some importance to me.

The throne, it was something that I've been waiting for a long time now, but Bonnie was also something that I've been waiting for.

She understood me better than anyone, and I felt like I knew her better then a lot of people as well. She made me feel something I haven't felt in centuries: the feeling of loving someone, and being loved back.

I knew then what I had to do.

"Stefan, wait", I called, running out the door after him.

Bonnie's POV

"Here", I said, handing Meredith the ring, and she gratefully put it on.

When I first came back, I saw that Derek had his arm around her, telling me that they were back together again, and even though I was happy for them, the thought of it made me think of a certain someone, and the thought made me ache.

But now what were we going to do? We couldn't all stay in Elena's house forever, and I would have to let my parents know that I was alright. But I wasn't sure if I could ever go back to my old life.

I wasn't the girl I used to be, who wanted nothing more than to be noticed. I was different…but in a good way I think.

Now I wanted to somehow make a difference. To find a way to help kids like Heather, and teenagers like Derek who were still trapped in the Dark Dimension.

_Don't think about that now_ I ordered myself, trying to keep a certain dark eyed vampire out of my mind.

_Bonnie…_

I froze, because the familiar voice sounded in my mind.

_Damon, is that you?_

_Yes it's me._

_What are you doing?_

I tried hard to hide my joy, since I was the only one hearing this conversation right now, and didn't want to look crazy in front of everyone.

_I…made a mistake Bonnie. But I realized that I can't be without you._

As much as I tried to hold them back, tears began to slowly make their way down my cheeks. He really did love me, but…

_Damon, what about your throne?_

It took him a moment, but he eventually surprised me with the answer.

_I resigned. Stefan and I are on their way to the house you're staying at right now._

Now I let the tears fall freely, and Elena, Meredith, Derek, and Heather looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"Bonnie, why are you crying?" Meredith asked, looking a little worried.

I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong Meredith. That was Damon. He and Stefan are on their way."

Elena's eyes, like mine, lit up in happiness, Meredith smiled, and Derek looked surprised.

"Hmmm looks like the leeches do have a heart after all."

Meredith glared at him.

"What?" Derek asked, looking like he honestly didn't know what he did wrong, and I laughed.

"Can you come up with a better name for vampires, considering I am one now", Meredith snapped.

Derek stubbornly shook his head. "I promise that I'll never call YOU that, but I need SOMETHING to call the king leech, and that name seems to piss him off the most."

"Actually, he isn't a king anymore", I said happily.

"He resigned", I continued, answering their unspoken questions.

"Why?" Heather asked, and Elena smiled at her.

"You'll understand it better once you're older."

Heather looked like she was going to persist with questions, but that was when the front door suddenly opened, and Stefan stepped in.

Elena gave an uncharacteristic squeal, and nearly launched herself in his arms, while he chuckled.

"Where is Damon?" I asked, feeling a little anxious.

Stefan smiled at me. "He's outside. He fell a little bit behind."

Without a second word, I nearly ran out the door. I knew Stefan wouldn't be following, since Elena didn't look like she was going to let him go anytime soon.

Sure enough, Damon was slowly making his way towards the house, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw me.

"Bonnie…"

But he didn't get to finish, because like Elena did with Stefan, I jumped into his arms, and he caught me easily and chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you missed me too?"

"Um hmm", I murmured, starting to inhale his familiar scent, and realizing just how much I'd missed him in such a short time.

Damon gently put a finger under my chin, and lifted my head to look at him.

Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips hungrily to mine, and I moaned, before quickly kissing him back, weaving my hands in his dark hair, while his went around my waist.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, but eventually, to my disappointment, we broke apart.

"I love you", Damon said, still holding me against him, and my heart nearly soared at his words.

"I love you too, so much", I replied, wishing this moment could last forever.

After a moment of holding each other, I sighed. "We should probably be getting back into the house. Everyone is probably waiting for us."

From the look on Damon's face, I could tell that he could care less about what the others were thinking, but I DID.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on", I urged, grabbing his hand with my small one.

I was actually surprised when he listened to me for once, and let me lead him into the house.

There were still so many things that we still had to do. I had to let my parents know that I was ok, but at the same time, let them know that I wasn't coming home.

And we had to somehow find Heather's family, and return her to her home. The life I was planning was certainly not for little girls.

After that, maybe Damon, Meredith, Derek, and I could return to the Dark Dimension, and try to make a difference in it.

I knew Elena would probably want to stay with the life she had now, and Stefan would probably want to stay with her, but that didn't mean that we couldn't still keep in touch with them if this is what happened.

And I would have Damon at my side, and with that knowledge, I felt like I could do anything.

"Finally, you guys made it back inside. What were you guys doing out there, buying a house", Derek mocked.

Damon glared at him. "What we were doing is none of your concern, vermin."

Like Derek had, Damon missed the point that I actually WAS what Derek was, a human, and still insisted on calling him "vermin".

"Actually, leech, it is, because Bonnie is like my sister now, and I've taken on the responsibly of watching over her like a brother should, so I'm watching you", Derek said, narrowing his eyes at Damon in an over dramatic attempt at acting like a protective father.

All three of us girl rolled our eyes, and Heather laughed.

Two hours later

"You NEED to come visit us once in a while", Elena scolded, as she hugged me.

I gave small laugh. "I will."

After we broke apart, she went over to say goodbye to Derek and Meredith, while I locked Stefan into a hug.

"Thanks, for everything", I whispered, thinking back to how much Stefan really had helped me when I was still trapped in the Dimension.

"You're welcome Bonnie", he said back, and smiled at Damon once we broke apart.

"Try to stay out of trouble brother. It looks like you're going to have your hands full", Stefan said, gesturing towards me.

Damon gave a mock surprised expression. "What her? She's not THAT hard to deal with", he said, shooting me a wink that made me instantly blush.

Stefan rolled his eyes, but gave Damon a soft slap on the back in a goodbye gesture before going back over to stand beside Elena.

After we all said our final goodbyes, we all headed back to the carriage that Damon had waiting outside for us, and this time, it looked like it could seat about six people instead of only two and there was a cart attached to it that I knew from past experiences was normally used for carrying slaves.

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Damon, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. I only brought it in case we needed it, you know, sometime on this little trip."

I wouldn't call it a "little trip" since I expected that it was going to last for a while, but I didn't say anything about it.

Derek and Meredith got in the backseats, with Meredith beginning to rest her head on his shoulder. I was happy to see that Derek was becoming more at ease with Meredith, despite what had happened earlier.

Damon immediately got in the driver's side, and I sat next to him.

But before we started moving I noticed that Meredith and Derek were pretty much lost in their own world at the moment, and I turned towards Damon.

"Damon, do you still have that ring for me?"

He looked a little surprised, but took it out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

I smiled and slipped it onto my finger, and he nearly gasped.

"Bonnie does this mean…"

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

"I just need time", I whispered against his lips. "But we have plenty of time right?" I asked, after we broke apart.

He nodded. "Plenty", he agreed, before leaning down to kiss me again.

**The End**

**A/N: Aww it's finished. I hope that didn't disappoint. And as for a sequel…I'm still debating on that. I know that there is definitely room for one, but I'm not sure if I have enough ideas for one, since I don't want it to end up like "The After Affect" (sequel to Justice) and just end up getting deleted.**

**But I still want to write another book Bamon story soon, because as much as I love show Bamon, I love the book one even more.**

**And if you're still hoping for a sequel to this story, ideas would be great since I'm short on them.**


End file.
